Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: "Oi! Tokoyami! Does this belong to you?" Tokoyami turned from the front of the room and Aizawa to see Bakugou, late to class, standing in the doorway holding the hand of a small girl. She had a bird head with long gold and crimson feathers. She released the blonde's hand when she saw the jet-black bird. "Fumi!" She rushed over to Tokoyami, who quickly scooped her up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! My Tokotober fics keep getting longer lol. I am having fun with these. This one does cover the parent teacher encounter, but it was more of the… what if Tokoyami has a sibling. I thought this would be fun. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

 **Chapter 1**

"Oi! Tokoyami! Does this belong to you?"

Tokoyami turned from the front of the room and Aizawa to see Bakugou, late to class, standing in the doorway holding the hand of a small girl. She had a bird head with long gold and crimson feathers. She released the blonde's hand when she saw the jet-black bird.

"Fumi!" She rushed over to Tokoyami, who quickly scooped her up into a tight embrace.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tokoyami asked.

Sora frowned. "Mom forgot to pick me up from school today."

Shoji made a tentacle eye that darted between the two. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes, this is my little sister Sora." Tokoyami sighed. "Did you call dad?" he asked Sora.

Sora shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear him complain again. I walked to mom's house first, but I saw she was still taking her medicine, so I thought I would come visit you instead."

"Which medicine?" Tokoyami asked through gritted teeth. He could feel everybody's eyes on him and his sister. He was a relatively private person. He didn't want the entire class to learn what sorts of demons he battled in his homelife. However, his sister was more important than keeping any of his classmates from prying into his personal business.

"It was the whiskey one I think," she said, looking Tokoyami in the eyes. "Fumi, can I stay with you? I promise I will be quiet and good. I even packed all my stuff before leaving. I have clothes and snacks and everything."

She hopped off of Tokoyami's lap and took off her backpack. Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's chest and helped the small girl set up her colors and placed a pair of headphones on her head.

"I...umm..." Tokoyami looked up Aizawa. "I'm not sure if that's allowed."

The teacher stared at his student and sighed. He remembered his experience visiting the Tokoyami household.

 _He had pulled up to the residence without All Might. Tokoyami met his teacher outside. He seemed rather relieved it was just his homeroom teacher. Before even entering, Tokoyami bowed and apologized for his parents. Aizawa had assumed it was simply Tokoyami being sensitive. He soon learned that he was wrong._

 _Aizawa could smell the alcohol in the air. He could hear a man yelling in the next room. Tokoyami led him into the living room where he saw a skinny man with dark hair yelling at a woman with a red bird head. She was slumped over sideways on the couch._

" _We told his teacher to come over here, so you wouldn't be as embarrassing, but now this is even worse than if you didn't show up!" Tokoyami's father yelled._

 _The woman didn't respond with words. Instead she made a long groaning noise. Aizawa decided that now would be a good time to make his presence known._

" _Hello," Aizawa said with a bow. The man took a moment to stare at his son and the teacher in silence before furiously yelling at the intoxicated woman. Tokoyami shook his head and took Aizawa into the kitchen. Aizawa was shocked to see a small, red and gold feathered girl sitting at the table. She was trying to eat some cereal with one hand, while pressing her head phones against her ears._

 _Tokoyami tapped the girl on her shoulder. She glanced up and removed her headphones. Aizawa could hear the loud metal music pounding through the speakers. "Who is this Fumi?"_

 _"This is Aizawa Sensei. He is also the pro hero Eraserhead. I'm going to get dad to calm down. Can you keep Sensei company?" Though Tokoyami's tone was calm, his quirk had crept out of his back. Dark Shadow glared back into the living room. When the girl agreed, Tokoyami left the kitchen, Dark Shadow growing large._

 _Aizawa decided to start a conversation. "What's your name?"_

 _"Sora."_

 _"How old are you Sora?"_

 _"Seven."_

" _I take it you are Tokoyami's sister."_

" _I am." She nodded with a big bite in her mouth. "Fumi and Dark Shadow's sister."_

" _Do you know why I am here?" Aizawa asked._

 _Sora nodded with a deep frown. "You want Tokoyami to move away."_

" _I want to help keep Tokoyami safe as he trains to be a hero. In order to do that, the school has created dorms for all the students to live in and be safe."_

 _Sora stared aggressively at her cereal. The sounds of Tokoyami and his father yelling back and forth could be heard in the background. Aizawa cleared his throat. "I'm here to discuss this with the family. Since everyone else seems occupied, I will start with you. What are your thoughts?"_

" _I don't like it," the small child admitted. "However, I do know that if Fumi and Dark Shadows become heroes soon, then they can buy a home, and I can live with them. It will not be fun to be here without him, but I can endure it."_

 _The yelling stopped, as Aizawa smirked. "He's going to be a great hero. I'm sure he will graduate as soon as he can."_

The memory faded as Tokoyami stared at him with a worried look. "If she can entertain herself through class, then it won't be a problem," Aizawa sated.

Tokoyami smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, Sensei. And thank you, Bakugou, for bringing her to class."

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugou walked to his desk and slumped down in his seat.

"Let's continue," Aizawa said, and turned back to the board towards his lecture.

Class came and went; the teachers switched in and out of the room. Tokoyami maintained his notes, while keeping an eye on Sora. Finally, lunch arrived. Aizawa's phone rang at the end of the last period. He looked down to see he had a message that could not be ignored.

"I am apparently needed for the rest of the afternoon. So your afternoon classes will need to be postponed to a later date." The class cheered, and Aizawa raised his hand to speak. "Before the rest of you leave, Tokoyami, may I speak with you in the hallway?"

"Of course." Tokoyami nudged his sister. She pulled off her head phones and looked at Tokoyami. "I need to talk to Aizawa Sensei. Will you be alright in here with the class alone?"

Sora nodded and stood up."Can I sit next to Bakugou? I like Bakugou. He reminds me of dad," Sora said as she gathered her things into her backpack.

Tokoyami looked at Bakugou, while the rest of the class shared concerned looks. "Only if Bakugou doesn't mind."

The blonde shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora walked over to Bakugou, and Tokoyami exited the room.

As soon as Tokoyami left the room, Ashido and Hagakure lept from their seats and rushed to the small girl. They leaned over and pressed their heads together.

"Hi, Sora! I'm Ashido!" She pointed to Hagakure. "This invisible chick is Hagakure!"

"You are so cute! I can't believe Tokoyami didn't introduce us to you sooner!" The Invisible girl touched the small child's head. Sora did not like that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sora screamed as loud as she could.

"What is wrong with you two?" Bakugou shouted over the girls shrills.

Tokoyami pushed in the door with Dark Shadow out in front of him. They were both completely distraught. "What happened?"

"Fucking racoon eyes and invisible chick touched her," Bakugou explained. "I don't know how to handle kids!"

Dark Shadow extended out through the class and picked up the small girl. Sora grabbed a hold of his arm as he brought the girl over to her brother. "Fumi, what is wrong with them?"

"They are very animated," Fumikage explained, placing a hand on her head. "Everyone please provide Sora her personal space." He brought the girl over to Tsuyu. "This is Tsuyu Asui. She has two siblings. She will be sure to make sure no one invades your personal space."

Sora stared at the frog girl's face. "You promise?"

"Ribbit. I promise."

Sora sat back down, this time under Tsuyu's desk. "Okay."

"Thank you," Fumikage said to Tsuyu, before walking back out to finish his conversation with Aizawa.

Tsuyu looked to the rest of the group. "Just let her get comfortable with us. If everyone just talks she will get comfortable. It will be okay."

Koda rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just strange that Tokoyami never brought her up in conversation."

"He probably just wanted to keep his family life to himself," said Todoroki.

"I don't talk to him much," mumbled Midoriya. "I feel like should be a better friend and ask him more about his life."

"Hey, idiots!" Bakugou shouted. "The kid is still in here. Just because she has headphones on doesn't mean she can't hear."

The group turned to see Sora staring at each one of them intently. She stood up and moved her headphone around her neck. No sound came from them. "It's nice to see Fumikage has a lot of friends that care about him."

"Of course, we care about him," saluted Iida. "We are all passionate U.A. students in the top hero course class. We must protect each other and our school's reputation."

Sora smiled sweetly. "You're funny. You must have a funny quirk."

"My quirk isn't funny. My quirk is precious, see?" Iida lifted a leg up on the chair of his desk. "I have engines in my legs that allow me to move with great speed and agility."

Each member of the class took this moment to share their quirk. When they got to Ochaco, she chose to demonstrate before explaining. She gently tapped Sora on the back and the girl began to float.

"I can make things float," Ochaco said.

Sora giggled as she lifted off the ground. "I'm flying."

At that moment Midoriya moved next to Ochaco. "Wow, you've gotten really good at controlling that," Midoriya noted. His arm swung to his side and grazed against her hip.

Ochaco blushed and jumped, pressing her fingers together. As she did Sora dropped, rapidly approaching the ground. Tsuyu extended her tongue and grabbed the child's leg. Her arm hit against one of the desks. A large snap echoed through the room, and the girl began to wail.

Outside in the hallway Aizawa and Tokoyami spoke in hushed voices.

"I can guarantee she can stay tonight and even tomorrow," Aizawa said. "I will have to report that she is here and why she is here."

"I understand," Tokoyami nodded. "Thank you for allowing this."

"Don't thank me yet," Aizawa said. "I am unaware of any legal circumstances. I will have to call child protective services."

"It's fine. This was my mother's last opportunity. At this point my father will gain full custody."

"That doesn't make me any lesson concerned," Aizawa stated. "I have seen him yell, and I have seen you yell back. I don't want him to be a poor influence on you."

Tokoyami nodded. "I understand."

Aizawa placed a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "Hang in there. You're being an excellent older brother."

"Thank you," Tokoyami said with a smile.

Suddenly, a large crash and a wail came from inside the room. "Oh no," Tokoyami groaned.

Aizawa sighed. "It hasn't even been five minutes."

Tokoyami rushed back through the door to see Sora clutching her arm. Tears were streaming down her face, dripping onto the injured limb.

"It was an accident!" Ochaco and Midoriya yelled together.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and calmly walked over to Sora. He looked at her arm and sighed. "This will take more than tears to fix." He turned his head to Bakugou. "Bakugou, your assistance is required."

Bakugou scoffed and walked over to Tokoyami. "Yeah, what now?"

"I need you to light Sora on fire," Tokoyami stated flatly.

"WHAT?" The rest of the class yelled.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes. "It's part of her quirk."

Bakugou glanced at Tokoyami before raising his hand. "Alright." The blonde began to spark off tiny explosions, sending them at the girl.

Sora's arm began to crackle and hiss. He skin shriveled up like burnt paper. Slowly, she turned into nothing but her clothes on top of a pile of ash.

"AHH! SHE'S BURNT TO A CRISP" the rest of the class shouted.

Tokoyami just stared at the pile of ash. There was a sudden pop and then a flash of bright gold and red. The light blinded all the onlookers. Once the light had faded the class was able to look and see Sora, healthy and bubbly, standing in the spot she once was.

Sora rushed over to Bakugou and grabbed the palm of his hand. "Do that again!"

Bakugou, slightly puzzled, sparked up his hand and the child grabbed flame. He body fell to ash again, and with another bright flash she emerged once more.

"That's enough Sora," Tokoyami scolded.

"But Bakugou doesn't need matches." She gasped. "We can play ring around the roses!"

"Perhaps later," said Tokoyami. His sister's face looked disheartened. "Everyone is hungry, Sora, it is time for lunch." He extended his hand, and the small child gathered her things and rushed over to her brother.

"Wait," called Midoriya. "How did she do that?"

"Oh, Sora's a phoenix," Tokoyami explained. He bent down and picked up his sister. "Now, let's get some lunch." He walked away, leaving the entire class stunned that such a quirk could exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Hahaha when your one shot turns into its own story. I had an idea for a second part, but through your words of encouragement a small plot has formed. Let's see where this goes.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter Two**

Tokoyami always found it fascinating to see what type of people his sister would gravitate towards. When she was in a small group setting the variety of people she spoke to varied. Once surrounded by a large group, she was not willing to let go of her brother. Tokoyami was able to get food from the cafeteria for both of them thanks to the assistance of Dark Shadow, before coming and taking a seat at his usual table.

The rest of Class 1-A slowly gathered around the table. It wasn't unusual for the class to eat together like this, but this was certainly not the occasion. Tokoyami knew it was his classmates trying to be supportive. To him, it was rather heartwarming. To Sora, it was intimidating. So many strange people gathering around. They all tried to get her to join their conversations. The small child just sank into her seat until Tokoyami handed her a skewer with beef and vegetables on it.

As his little sister began eating, Tokoyami watched as Shoji and Koda went to sit on the opposite end of the table with Midoriya and Iida. He sighed inwardly. " _I hope they are not disheartened that I never told them much about our family,"_ He thought to Dark Shadow.

" _Secrets don't make friends Fumikage,"_ Dark Shadow stated. " _Though we know equally as much about them as they do about you."_

" _I suppose your right,"_

Sora was clearly hungry. Though she had packed plenty of applesauce containers for snacks, the way the small girl was eating showed it been a while since she had a cooked meal. Tokoyami eyed his hungary sister. They was she was eating was… concerning.

"Is there more?" Sora asked.

Dark Shadow handed the girl another kabob and she devoured the stick. The shadow wrapped around her, sandwiching Sora between itself and Tokoyami. She was happy to be curled up in the dark hug.

"How did you get into the school?" Tokoyami asked Sora after she finished her second Kabob. "Did Hound Hero let you in?"

Sora took a third kabab from Dark Shadow. "He didn't know he let me in. He just got distracted by something else. I just sort of walked in."

"That's concerning," Tokoyami mumbled through a large mouthful of rice. "How did you find Bakugou?"

"He was yelling," Sora explained. "Some weird guy was talking to him, and I heard Bakugou tell him he was a 'pussy ass wanna be hero with no quirk of his own." She said it just as abrasive as Bakugou would.

"Language," Tokoyami scolded.

"But that's how he said it! Besides. I knew he was good because they guy was making fun of class 1-A. That's your class. So if Bakugou was standing up to him, then he would be willing to tell me where you were."

"That's a good interpretation," a cool and soft voice said from across the table.

Tokoyami looked up to class 1-B's Monoma standing in front of him and his sister. He had a smug look across his blonde face. Sora ruffled the feathers on the back of her neck. "That's the pussy guy."

"Are you a mockingbird little one?" Monoma asked. "Because you are making a mockery of yourself and your brother."

Just as Tokoyami started to move up, two large hands wrapped themselves around the blonde. "The only one making a mockery is you," a red haired girl stated. She turned to Tokoyami and Sora. "Sorry about Monoma. He hates not being able to come up with the right insults at the right time."

Sora Scooted further away in her seat. She crouched lower in the table, burying her head in Tokoyami's side. "Tokoyami, is that your little sister?" Kendo stepped forward, causing the girl to cling more to Tokoyami's side.

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes. This is my sister, Sora."

Kendo leaned down and saw the girl was hiding from her. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"It's fine, Kendo," Tokoyami said. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Any time." The red head walked off, carrying the blubbering blonde away.

Sora poked her head up. "Is she gone?"

"Yes," Tokoyami nodded. "Why were you hiding?"

"She looks a lot like dad's new girlfriend."

Tokoyami froze. "Dad's new girlfriend. When did he get a girlfriend?"

"A few weeks ago. She always makes dad go with her on her work trips."

"Is that where dad is right now?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. If I would have called, all he would do is yell and complain. There is nothing he can do from that far."

"He shouldn't be leaving you alone with mom."

"I'm only alone with mom part of the time."

Tokoyami sighed. "School doesn't count."

"I'm not talking about school." The child placed her kabob down. She curled her knees up to her chest and rocked slightly.

Tokoyami noticed the shift her body language. She was slowly entering with in herself. She was hiding something. "Who else is with you?"

Tokoyami stared in silence as he waited for Sora to elaborate. He was nervous. When she withdrew like this, something bad was happening.

" _You don't think it's her, do you?"_ Dark Shadow thought to Tokoyami.

" _I hope not,"_ was Tokoyami's response. He continued to wait unto Sora finally whispered.

"Grandma is there sometimes."

" _Shit,"_ Tokoyami thought. This was what he thought. "I thought Grandma wasn't allowed to come over to watch you anymore."

"Grandma can't watch me when I'm alone," Sora corrected. "When mom is home, I'm not alone."

Tokoyami wrapped an arm around Sora. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Sora squeaked. Her hands said otherwise as she grabbed a hold of her brother's hand. The hugged each other for a while. Dark Shadow even joined the embrace for a moment.

"These seats taken?" Tokoyami turned and saw Kirishima, Sero, and Bakugou standing across from them.

Tokoyami smiled. "Please."

"Bakugou!" Sora hopped up and hugged his leg.

Bakugou stared at the small child attached to him. "What?"

"Sit next to me!" She jumped back up on the seat and pointed to the chair next to her.

"Tsc, sure," he mumbled. He walked to the chair she was pointing to and sat down.

"Wow, Bakugou. I'm so proud that you made a friend without Kirishima's help." Sero smirked as he too a bite.

Bakugou growled, but decided to ignore the tape boy. Kirishima however joined in on the fun. "Don't be jealous, Sero. Dude's a natural with kids."

"It's not nice to joke with other people's feelings," Sora said staring at Kirishima and Sero. "Especially if it is mean suggesting that a third party isn't smart enough to know you making fun of them."

Kirishima and Sero both ogled at the Girl while Bakugou took a bite of his food with a very smug look on his face. Tokoyami shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh. Sora was sensitive, but also quite defensive of people she liked.

"Do you want another kabob?" Tokoyami asked her.

"Yeah!" Sora grabbed the food and began to scarf it down.

"Damn. Breath, kid." Bakugou eyed the girl as she ate.

"Bakugou! You can't cuss at a kid!" Sero reprimanded.

"What?" Bakugou spoke with a half full mouth. "It's like she hasn't eaten in days."

"That's not true," Sora corrected. "I've been eating cereal."

Bakugou's eyebrow rose slightly. "Just cereal?"

Sora nodded as she finished the next kabob. She reached for one more, which Tokoyami rapidly anded her. He shot a knowing look to Bakugou, who simply nodded and continued eating.

"So you just ate cereal? Nothing else?" The blonde asked.

Sero and Kirishima did their best to change their expressions from concerned, but they had no poker face. Tokoyami sharpened his stare, causing the pair to flinch. Tokoyami couldn't let his sister know how concerned he actually was. He needed to remain calm, and so did everyone else. Bakugou was far more skilled at this, either not actually caring or being able to remain as neutral as possible. Sora seemed to be responding well to him.

"Well I had applesauce too, and whatever that had at lunch for school. But otherwise it was cereal at home."

"That sound like a weird meal; applesauce and cereal," Bakugou commented while he continued to eat. His eyes were straight ahead, and not at the Girl.

"But then I only needs one spoon," Sora argued.

Bakugou shrugged and continued eating. Kirishima and Sero tried to fill the air with light hearted conversation, but all fell into stale silence. Sora leaned her head against her brother's side and covered her ears with her hands.

Tokoyami looked around. The cafeteria had somehow gotten busier. There were a lot of people now. He leaned his head down towards her. "Want to go so where I stay when I am here?"

She nodded and hopped out of the seat. She stretched her arms up to Tokoyami. He picked her up, with one arm, stacking his dishes with his other hand and the help of Dark Shadow.

"Enjoy your afternoon," Tokoyami nodded to the remaining group at the table.

The small girl yawned and placed her head on Tokoyami's shoulder. "I'm tired, Fumi."

Tokoyami chuckled. "After everything you just ate? I'd be surprised if you were not."

When Tokoyami arrived back to his dorm, Sora was sound asleep. Tokoyami unlocked his room and placed his sister on his bed, and draped the comforter over her body. Tokoyami then took a seat on the bed. He brought one knee to his chest and straightened the other. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Dark Shadow poked his head of from Tokoyami's chest. " _You are anxious."_

" _I am."_ Tokoyami nodded with his thoughts.

 _"You can't be thinking of quitting. We just got our provisional license."_

 _"But can I leave her to suffer like this?"_ Tokoyami pointed to Sora. " _She can't deal with our parents on her own."_

Dark Shadow sighed. " _Do you really think it is necessary?"_

Tokoyami nodded. _"I don't really see much of a choice. We have to drop out of U.A. and go back home."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for such great support on this new fic! This may be a bit triggering with the next layer of Soar. This is my warning in the child abuse area. I am so happy you all like Soar. I always thought a little phoenix sibling would be cute for Tokoyami. Thank you so much. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and what your hopes are for the future.**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 3**

Tokoyami realized he must have dozed off momentarily when he was jolted awake by a loud banging on the door. He quickly jumped from the bed and went to the door. He turned to look to see if his sister was awake.

Sora sprung awake as well. Her head dared around the room remembering where she was. She looked down, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"You're fine Sora. Someone is just at the door." Dark Shadow shot out of his back to console the small girl as he opened the door.

To his surprise, there stood Bakugou. "Bakugou? Why are you-"

"Here," Bakugou shoved a backpack into Tokoyami's chest. "You left this at the lunch table."

"Thanks," Tokoyami said with a slight bow.

Bakugou looked as if he was going to say something but stopped when the sounds of a child sobbing made it to the door. "What the hell happened to her?"

Tokoyami turned to see Dark Shadow wrapped around Sora. The phoenix had her head resting on Dark Shadow's back. "I'm sorry, Fumi! Please don't make me take a bath with grandma. I promise I'll clean it. Don't make me take a bath! No bath! Please!"

"What the hell?" Bakugou muttered.

Tokoyami Stared at Sora. What was she apologizing about? What did she feel bad about. "Sora, grandma is not here. Why do you need a bath? I don't understand."

"Why would you take a bath with your grandma?" Bakugou asked.

The girl continued to sob over the shadow wrapped around her. Finally, after a minute, Dark Shadow spoke to him from within. " _The bed is wet."_

Tokoyami's eyes grew wide. Of course, she wet the bed. This would be a horribly vulnerable moment for her. How was he supposed to handle this situation? How was he even supposed to clean his bed!

" _Calm Sora first. We can figure everything else later,"_ Dark Shadow instructed.

" _You are right. She's most important right now."_ Tokoyami walked over to Sora and wrapped her arms around her. "Sora it is okay."

"I… didn't … mean to," Sora hiccuped.

"I know, and… and it will be alright. I have laundry to do. It will all be fine."

"Do I have to take a bath? Grandma always makes me take a bath if I wet the bed."

"We only have showers here," Tokoyami informed her. "You will need to clean up. It's not healthy to sit in filthy clothes."

She sniffled again. "Am I allowed to clean up by myself?"

The realization of everything that Sora was alluding to finally clicked in Bakugou's mind. "Holy shit," he whispered.

"Of course," Tokoyami said. "Let me show you were the girl's showers are."

"No! No girl showers! I don't want to be by girls!"

Tokoyami froze. Where on earth could he take her? Every bathroom that entered his mind was either women's or men's. He couldn't walk into the women's bathroom with her. But what if one of the girls were there? Could he get Sora to trust Asui to help her in there?

"Pick her up," Bakugou said as he grabbed the backpack filled with Sora's things. "We can go clear out the guys bathroom downstairs."

"Of course," Tokoyami gasped. He picked up Sora with Dark Shadow and brought her close to himself.

The three walked down through the common area towards the guys bathroom. The six girls were sitting on the couches chatting away when they all passed by.

"Hey!" Mina waved. "We're having Girl time of you want to join Sora?"

"NO!" Sora yelled. She began to cry again.

Tokoyami carefully wrapped his arms around her head and shot the pink girl a death glare. "You don't have to join anyone. You are going to get cleaned up."

"I can go by myself, right?" She asked through muffled sniffles.

"Yes, you will be by yourself. No one will go with you."

They approached the guys bathroom. Voices echoed from within. Bakugou snorted and marched into the bathroom with a menacing glare. "GET OUT!" He yelled.

Faster than lightning, Kaminari and Mineta dashed out of the bathroom with their toiletries in hand. The girls squealed as they came out because they were both down to just their underwear.

Bakugou exited the bathroom. "It's clear."

Tokoyami was speechless. Not only was kindness seemingly out of character for Bakugou, it was out of character for anyone towards he and his sister. All Tokoyami could do was mutter, "thanks," to Bakugou as he carried Sora into the bathroom.

Bakugou must have turned to crowd now out front. "None of you bastards better enter until they leave, got it!"

Tokoyami set Sora down and walked into the shower stalls for the dorm. There were five with curtains, a long adjustable head, and a stool to sit.

"There are no baths," said Sora.

"Nope, just showers," Tokoyami said as he placed her down and walked into one of the showers. He turned on the water and pointed the nozzle towards the ground. "I'll close the curtain then you can get undressed. Just drop your clothes out here. When your done turn this knob all the way this way. If you need help, ask and I will send in Dark Shadow." He walked over to where his toiletries lay and grabbed Rhodes and a spare towel he had left in here as well. He handed shampoo and soap to Sora.

Sora nodded and walked into the shower. She pulled the curtain closed. He could hear her struggling to get her clothes off easily but did not ask for any assistance.

"Fumi," she said as she tossed her clothes out from the curtain.

"Yes."

"Bakugou is nicer than dad."

"Yes, he is."

"Are most people nicer than dad?"

Tokoyami thought on this one. He heard the sounds of the shower hose spraying wiled in many directions. "Usually."

She didn't give him a response. He just listened to the small girl grumble about as she tried to navigate the shower head. Tokoyami plopped down and took a seat on the floor. Dark Shadow crawled out and nuzzled his face against Tokoyami's. The teen pet his quirk and sighed, staring into the newly formed mist.

" _You shouldn't feel guilty,"_ Dark Shadow informed him.

" _I do though,"_ thought Tokoyami. " _Sora shouldn't have to go through this alone."_

" _You went through it alone,"_ Dark Shadow reminded him.

" _No I didn't. I had you. Whether or not we had figured out how to emit you, I still had you there to comfort and reassure me when things were in fact wrong."_

Dark Shadow sighed _. "We should be protecting her."_

Tokoyami nodded. " _We should. What kind of hero doesn't protect the ones he loves?"_

Dark Shadow didn't respond. The two sat in silence. They just listened and waited for Sora to finish her shower, alone.

Aizawa was always surprised when he got away with a lie to his class. He had been texting Nezu. The arrival of Tokoyami's sister was most concerning to him. Nezu's reply was to hold an emergency class 1-A faculty meeting.

"I know I have interrupted the flow of our normal day," the principal spoke from his chair in the large conference room, "but the appearance of miss Sora Tokoyami is troubling to say the least. Aizawa, you have been to the Tokoyami residency. Can you tell us about your experience?"

Aizawa nodded. "At first I thought Fumikage Tokoyami was just being sensitive when he apologized to me as soon as I arrived. When I entered I found his father yelling at his heavily intoxicated mother. She couldn't even speak. Tokoyami then brought me to the kitchen where Sora was sitting, drowning out the yelling with her headphones and loud music. Tokoyami went to _calm_ his father down leaving me to talk with Sora. Overall, it is not a happy home environment."

"Jeez," groaned All Might. "I thought he was just putting up the goth persona for his quirk. I couldn't imagine his home life being so intense."

"That's not all," Nezu interrupted. "I did some research into his family past. His grandmother has previously been arrested for rape charges, involving a minor." The group of teachers all looked wide eyed. The principal continued. "This resulted in the grandmother serving five years in jail as well as being placed on the sexoffender list."

"How old is Sora?" Present Mic asked.

"Seven," answered Aizawa.

All Might placed a finger to his chin. "That means that either she was assaulted when she was two or Tokoyami…" The room fell silent All Might's voice failed to finish the sentence.

"If the incident that involved the grandmother's arrest involved Tokoyami, then he would probably have survivor's guilt," Midnight stated.

Snipe nodded. "He is probably ready to go home and deal with this situation on his own."

"I have seen Tokoyami deal with his parents before. He and his father had a yelling match that was probably as loud as one of Mic's attacks," Aizawa says. "If he tries to go home, it will only be worse for him."

"Does this mean we have the authority to intervene?" Ectoplasm asked. "Fumikage is under our care, but Sora is not."

Nezo raised a paw up in the air. "I personally contacted the legal department to look into all contracts we had the parents sign. I don't believe I have any doubt that the child's presence doesn't call for some sort of action from us. To what level we can act is another story. We will need to look into that. After all, this wouldn't be the first child we brought on this campus for safety."

At that moment the conference door opened with an explosion. As the smoke cleared, the teachers saw Bakugou standing in the doorway. The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked into the room.

"You could have knocked," Aizawa stated.

"And you could be doing your job!" Snapped Bakugou.

"I am doing my job," Aizawa said. "What about my job am I not doing?"

"Right now, Tokoyami is dealing with a child going through some shit. It doesn't take a genius to see what's happening, and it's not his responsibility. That leaves you, Aizawa."

All the teachers just stared at the flaming blonde. Aizawa stood. In a strange way, Aizawa was proud of Bakugou. He was outwardly showing his concerns for another's wellbeing. "I'm going to need to talk to Tokoyami alone. Are you willing to watch Sora? She seems to enjoy your company."

"Yeah I'll watch her. Just do your job."

Aizawa nodded and looked back towards the group of teachers. They all seemed to have come to the same realization that Aizawa did. The teacher walked out of the room with Bakugou. Both with their hands in their pockets, and minds focused on the problem needing to be face in the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I am finally living again! Still not 100% but being above 50% is life! Enjoy this chapter. I'm enjoying this mix of sad and cute. It's quite fun. I put my dark chicken through so much. I just hope you all know it is out of love.**

 **Chapter 4**

Once out of the shower, Sora did not leave Tokoyami side. She followed him as he brought the clothes she was previously wearing and all blankets and sheets from his bed to the laundry room. It didn't bother Tokoyami. He was used to having a shadow. The one thing he didn't know, was how to clean his bed. He couldn't make a big deal of it, however. It was clear Sora was feeling pretty guilty.

As Tokoyami and Sora walked back to his room, he was greeted by Tsuyu standing outside his door. "Asui?" Tokoyami asked.

"Hey Tokoyami. Hello Sora." Tsuyu waved to Sora, who quickly hid behind her brother's legs. "You can call me Tsu, Tokoyami."

"Right," he nodded. "How can I help you?

"I thought you may want this, ribbit." She extended a bottle to Tokoyami who took it. The Label read Kids and Pets accident removed. "My quirk makes me create slime. Depending on my mood it can sometimes leave an ammonia smell. This stuff gets rid of that."

Tokoyami looked shocked. "How did you- "

"When you walked by, I could pick up the smell. At first, I thought it was me, but when I realized it wasn't, I put the pieces together as to why you were heading to the bathroom."

Tokoyami smiled. "Thank you."

Tsuyu smiled. "It's not a problem. Sometimes it's hard to be the older sibling." She crouched down to Sora's level. "It's also hard to be the younger sibling too."

Sora hugged Tokoyami's legs tighter. She wasn't screaming, which was a good sign. Tokoyami bent over and ran his finger's through Sora's feathers. "Tsu is nice. You can trust her. She and I have fought together several times."

Sora stared into Tsuyu's dark eyes. "She is different."

Tokoyami chuckled. "Yes, she is."

"Is different good? She's not like any of the other girls."

"She is not like the other girls. She is not nearly as loud. Tsu is a hero. That's all she wants to do. She respects people. Here watch."

Tokoyami gestured to Tsuyu to stand up. She did and once she did Tokoyami wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug. Tsuyu smiled and reciprocated the motion placing he hands on Tokoyami's back.

"See," Tokoyami spoke with his head resting on Tsuyu's shoulder. "She is nice. Her hands are staying in one place. It is just a hug. Tsu respects my space and I respect hers.

As Tokoyami released the girl, Sora stepped out from behind Tokoyami. "I don't have to hug her, do I?"

"Only if you want to hug me, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"I do not," Sora stated.

"And I can respect that." Tsuyu turned back to Tokoyami. Keep it for as long as you need. I will be in the common room. Hopefully We will see you two for dinner." She waved and walked towards the elevator.

"See you then. Thank you, Tsu." Tokoyami turned and opened the door to his room. As Sora rushed in, he read the label on the bottle. "Dark Shadow get me a large towel."

The shadow opened the closet and pulled out a dark towel. He brought it to his host, who took the towel. "Thank you."

"Fumi, are you mad at me?" Sora's voice squeaked. Tokoyami looked up from the bottle. He saw his sister was hiding under his desk.

Tokoyami shook his head. "I have no reason to be mad at you."

"But I messed up the bed."

"And this bottle here will fix it." He opened up the bottle and sprinkled the contents on the matters. He then laid the towel on top of the spill and pressed down. "We just need to leave that for an hour or two. That's perfect because that's when all the laundry will be done."

Sora crawled out from under the desk and sat on the floor. She hugged her knees and began to rock back and forth. Tokoyami looked around his room for something, and his eyes landed on his guitar.

"Did I tell you I learned how to play the guitar?"

"No. Will you play it?"

"Sure." Tokoyami grabbed the guitar and took a seat on the floor. He began to strum a gentle beat with the strings.

Sora stared at him for a while before pouncing on his knee. "No, Fumi! You have to sing if you play the guitar."

"Plenty of people play the guitar without singing," Tokoyami argued.

"But you can sing. If you can sing, you should sing." She pressed her forehead against her brother's face to show her seriousness. "You need to sing. Sing our song."

Tokoyami smiled. "Fine." Again, he picked up the guitar and began to strum. The chords were soft and melancholic, as he began to sing in his deep base tone.

A shooting star can only shine bright

When she is surrounded by no light.

She needs the darkness to show that she is strong.

When shadows creep in at night

The moon will keep her in his sights

He's always watching even when he is gone.

She never needs to fear for too long.

Sora stood and danced as Tokoyami strummed on his guitar. She began to sing with Tokoyami as the chorus began.

Dance across the skies.

We'll have a million years to fly.

The sun will rise, and we will have another day.

They keep saying they're going to try,

Everyday we have more reasons to cry

Remember we will laugh and run away.

We will find a safe place for us to lay.

We're going to be happy far away.

Tomorrow is always another day.

"That's a nice song," a friendly voice spoke from the door way.

Tokoyami turned around to see Aizawa and Bakuou standing in the doorway. His beak flushed. He really had become too laxed with Sora around.

"Fumi wrote it," Sora said still twirling in the room.

"Really?" Aizawa said with a smirk. "You never told us you liked to write songs too, Tokoyami?"

"You have to be really special to get a song from Fumi," Sora said stopping in place. "He wrote this song for me. I've never heard it with the guitar before."

"Oh? And how did he do with the guitar?" Aizawa asked.

"It sounds really good." Sora hopped on Tokoyami's lap.

Tokoyami smiled and nuzzled his beak in her hair. I'm glad you approved."

"Hey Sora, I have to talk to Tokoyami. I was hoping I could ask you to play with Bakugou while I did. Is that alright?"

Sora looked over at Bakugou. "Can we play ring around the roses?"

Bakugou shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yay!" Sora jumped up and went to grab Bakugou's hand. She paused and looked at him. "We don't have to play with anyone else, do we?"

"Not unless you want to," Bakugou said. "They're all idiots."

Sora shook her head. "I don't want to play with idiots." She took Bakugou's hand.

"Good. We'll be in the court yard." The blond guided the child out of the room.

Aizawa closed the door before joining Tokoyami on the floor. "The other teachers, principal Nezu and I held a meeting this afternoon. We were discussing what could be done for you and Sora."

"You do not need to gloss over anything, Sensei," Tokoyami interrupted. "I realize that I can not leave Sora home alone. I I am to return home, I will need to drop out of U.A."

"That's exactly what we don't want," Aizawa stated.

Tokoyami stared with wide eyes. How could his teacher expect him to leave his sister behind? "I can't send her back there."

"I know," Aizawa said. "You are a good hero, and the world needs you. It's unfortunate that the world has not provided for you before this moment. Your sister coming here is alarming. The fact that she snuck onto our campus to get to a safe place is of great concern. As a school with Hero faculty, we can not return her with out knowing she is safe."

"So, she is staying here?"

"For now. Principal Nezu is looking into all the legal matters. What we can do as a school depends on how you answer these next questions."

"I have a feeling these are going to get very personal," Tokoyami sighed.

Aizawa nodded. "They will. I'm just going come out and say it. Was your grandmother arrested for actions she did onto you, or onto Sora?"

"Until recently I had been her only target," Tokoyami answered plainly.

Aizawa's eyes grew. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Sora is now dealing with this alone. That never happened when I was home."

Aizawa sighed. He couldn't contain the feelings he had anymore. Not with this new information. No wonder the girl ran here. He reached across to Tokoyami and pulled him into hug. Tokoyami's body began to shake. The façade he had placed before himself while in front of Sora fell, and he allowed himself to cry.

"We're going to take care of you and Sora," Aizawa said upon releasing the boy. "But I need you to tell me everything.

"Alright," Tokoyami nodded. He exhaled, before retelling the tales of hi childhood to his teacher.

Bakugou stood outside, bored out of his mind as Sora skipped in circles around him. She held onto one of his hands as she moved about. She skipped as she sang:

 _Ring around the rosy  
A pocketful of posies  
"Ashes, Ashes"  
We all fall down_

Each time she finished Bakugou would let off a small explosion from the palm of his hand. This would ignite the girl. She would fall to ashes. Bakugou would wait an undetermined amount of time, and the child would reform cheering and laughing. She would then ask to do it again. This is what he had done for the past hour. Doing anything for an hour was too much. It was time for a break.

"Hey, we should stop and break. You can't do that for too long, you will be exhausted." Bakugou picked up the girl and brought her to the shade of a tree.

"Now what, Bakugou?" Sora asked.

"Now we rest."

"Okay." Bakugou was surprised at the child's acceptance. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned her back against the tree. One leg was extended while the other was bent up. She was a tiny version of Tokoyami whenever the class had a break. Bakugou closed his eyes and leaned back, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Did I get Fumi in trouble by coming here?"

Bakugou cracked an eye open to look at Sora. Her head was now hunched over her leg as she tugged at grass on the ground. "No."

"He's been gone a long time." Small drops of water pooled around her eyes.

"Tsc, it's nothing to cry about. Adults always talk forever. Who knows what the hell Aizawa is saying." Bakugou reached down and picked a few blades of grass from the ground. He tossed the blades in front of him.

Sora sniffled and whipped her eyes. "Okay."

After a few minutes of silence, Bakugou stood up. He extended his hand to Sora. "You wanna keep playing that roses game or whatever?" The girl's face lit up and she smiled as she grabbed the boys and began twirling and singing around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Wow I am so amazed that people really like this story! I hope this chapter is to your liking. It's setting up some stuff for down the line. It's also nice to have a small pause from so much drama. Though I promise you, a sad child play date will be an experience. Let me ow what you think in the comments below.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 5**

Tokoyami walked outside to the courtyard. He looked around until he saw Bakugou, sitting under a tree, looking up at Sora who was climbing up its branches. Dark Shadow pulled out of Tokoyami's back and floated beside its host.

"Sora isn't normally this comfortable with strangers," Dark Shadow noted.

"No," Tokoyami agreed. "There must be something about Bakugou that she feels she can trust."

"I bet it is a similar feeling to what you have as well," Dark Shadow said with a smirk.

Tokoyami tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Dark Shadow chuckled. "I love knowing things about you that you haven't realized."

Tokoyami growled. "Dark Shadow..."

"What? You trust him, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have let Sora out of your sights. Can you not admit that perhaps you trust another human?"

"I suppose he does have coarse bluntness about him that allows no illusion of façade to overtake his interests. He is who he is."

"Fumikage, you can just say yes. It's just me."

Tokoyami sighed. "I'm not sure what to say. He has been so kind and understanding. He doesn't look at me with pity."

"And that means you trust him?" Dark Shadow egged on.

"Yes."

"There you go. Now let's go join them." Dark Shadow dove into Tokoyami's body.

Tokoyami walked over to the tree. Bakugou nodded at Tokoyami as he approached the trunk. The blonde pointed up, and the bird-headed teen followed. There, Sora was up high in the tree.

The small girl looked down and waved to Tokoyami. "Fumi! Look how high I am!"

Tokoyami gulped. Sora was half way up the tree, and at least four meters off the ground. "Please be careful Sora!"

"I'm fine, Fumi!" At that moment, she wobbled a little, but caught herself on the branch beside her.

Dark Shadow poked out of Tokoyami's chest. "I'll stick with her." The Shadow shot up the tree. It grabbed Sora's hand and the small girl giggled and pet the beast.

"Tsc, you worry too much." Bakugou pulled at the grass on the ground beside the tree.

"Perhaps." Tokoyami closed his eyes and nodded. He sat down next to Bakugou. He placed his hands on the ground to push himself back to lean against the tree. As Tokoyami's hands landed on the ground, his right hand felt something different than grass. It was warm, and soft. Tokoyami peered through the corner of his eye to see his hand was resting on top of Bakugou's.

Tokoyami's eyes widened. His irises shrunk, and his heart began to race. Why did this touch feel so strange? He was frozen, his hand stayed put not knowing what to do. Bakugou didn't move at all. In fact, the blonde didn't even twitch. " _Maybe he didn't notice,"_ Tokoyami thought.

Composing himself, Tokoyami quickly lifted his hand and scooted his back against the tree. "Sorry," he said while folding his arms.

"Tsc, whatever." It was the only response Bakugou received. Tokoyami turned his head towards Bakugou. The blonde was looking away from the bird teen. Bakugou's ears and the back of his neck were bright red.

"Fumi! Bakugou! Look!" Sora called.

The two tweens looked up and saw Sora was standing at the top of the tree. Dark Shadow had a claw wrapped around her waist as she waved down to the boys below. Tokoyami peered over at Bakugou, who was smirking at the sight. Tokoyami smiled.

"Good job, Sora." He called Dark Shadow and her down, and within a few seconds, Sora was in her brother's lap. "I hope you were well behaved for Bakugou."

Sora nodded. "Fumi, I like Bakugou. We did ring around the roses. I climbed a tree. He's fun."

Tokoyami "I'm glad."

Sora's smile dropped as Tokoyami set her down between himself and Bakugou. "Fumi, did I get you in trouble?"

"Of course not." Tokoyami stated.

"Told you," Bakugou commented.

"But why were you gone so long?"

"Aizawa Sensei needed some information in order to help."

Sora's eyes grew. "You told, didn't you?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I did."

Silent tears began to pour out of the phoenix's yellow eyes. "Now Dad's going to be really mad. And Grandma will be upset too. They said to never tell! Or something bad would happen." She began to hyperventilate. "I- I- I can't handle when they are both upset.".

"Holy shit calm down." Bakugou placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" Sora winced. She tucked into a ball.

Bakugou removed his hand. He met Tokoyami's gaze. "Your family is seriously fucked up."

"Indeed." Tokoyami said as he scooped up Sora and held her tightly. "We are safe here. Remember, Aizawa has been to our home. He has seen Mom and Dad."

"But, you told," a muffled voice said.

Tokoyami stroked Sora's feathers. "Aizawa already knew. He just wanted the details. We also needed to figure out where you would go tomorrow. There is no safe place for you to sit when we have combat training."

Sora's head poked up. "Tomorrow?"

"I can't let you go home alone. I'm your brother. It is my duty to protect you. Keeping you here with me is the safest thing that can be done."

"But," Sora sat up, "What if Grandma or Dad come?"

"Aizawa is working on that," Tokoyami explained.

"Will they take me?" She asked.

"Like hell they will!" Bakugou pounded his fist in the ground. Both Tokoyami and Sora looked at him with the same surprised expression. "I don't know all the details but sending Sora home wouldn't be heroic at all."

Tokoyami smiled sweetly. "See, even Bakugou agrees."

"Then what am I doing tomorrow?" Sora asked, wiping her tears.

"Aizawa has a professional student who watches another girl your age," Tokoyami explained.

"Hello!" As if on cue, Mirio comes racing towards the tree. On his back he carried the small, white haired Eri. She was peering over the older boy's shoulder.

Mirio skid to a stop at the edge of the tree. He stood proud bearing a large, wide smile. "Tokoyami! Hello! We've come to meet Sora."

Sora's yellow eyes widened as Mirio's smile grew. Her small hand gripped Tokoyami's hand. Tokoyami nodded. "Thank you for coming, Mirio. I appreciate your willingness to watch Sora tomorrow."

"Yeah! It's going to be a lot of fun, right Eri?" Mirio dropped the small child to the ground.

Eri peered around his leg and stared at the phoenix girl. Sora leaned forward before standing up from Tokoyami's lap. She waved. "Hello."

Eri smiled and took a few steps out from Mirio's legs. "Hello."

Sora walked over to Eri. She tilted her head and stared at the girl's head. "You have one horn?"

Eri nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it magical?" Sora asked.

Eri looked confused. She rubbed her horn with her hand. "I guess. It's where my power comes from."

Sora smiled and pointed to her head. "I'm a Phoenix. I also am a mythical creature, unicorn friend."

Eri smiled. "I'm a unicorn?"

Sora turned her head, puzzled. "Yeah. You have a horn, and long white hair. That's like every unicorn."

Eri smiled. "Thank you."

Mirio patted Eri on the head. "See? You made friends after all! And you were worried." He bent down to Sora with a big grin. "I can be your friend too."

Sor took a step back. "Fumi, what's wrong with him?"

"There is nothing wrong with Mirio," Tokoyami stated.

"But all he does is smile," Sora argued.

"It's better to smile than frown," Mirio said. "If you can make someone laugh, then it's like you've save a small part of them."

Sora frowned. "There isn't always a reason to laugh."

"There should be," Mirio responded. "Why make yourself live with so much regret?"

"You don't have a choice on the regret you live with," Sora stated.

Mirio leaned back and stared at Tokoyami. Tokoyami shrugged. "Well Sora. I'm glad I got to meet you today. I'm excited to spend tomorrow with you."

Sora said nothing back. She just stepped back towards Tokoyami, watching the upperclassman beam down at her. "You are watching me?"

"You bet!" Mirio gave a thumbs up.

Sora turned to Tokoyami. " He's safe, right?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I would not have agreed to this if he were not."

"Okay," Sighed Sora. She grabbed onto her brother's hand and looked at Bakugou. "Is it dinner time yet?"

Bakugou looked at the phone in his pocket. "It's passed five."

"We can get dinner if you are hungry," Tokoyami said.

Sora nodded. "I'm hungry."

Tokoyami looked at his phone. "We need get the laundry from the dryer, first. Then we can go."

"Okay." Sora grabbed Tokoyami's hand and began to pull him towards the dorm.

"Sora, it is rude to leave without saying goodbye," Tokoyami scolded.

Sora stopped and turned towards the Mirio and Eri. "Goodbye."

Bakugou stood up and grabbed Sora's open hand. "Bye let's go."

The three walked back into the dorm. Tokoyami finishing the laundry, why Bakugou assisted and kept Sora entertained.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I know it is Saturday and everyone was expecting Mad Banquet of Darkness…. Well I wasn't pleased with what I wrote so I scrapped it. Then Inspiration for Ashes to Ashes hit… so here we are. An Extra long Ashes Chapter, please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 6**

Sora, for being so small, certainly had a large appetite. While removing the towel left on the mattress and making the bed, Tokoyami was constantly asked by Sora when they would go eat.

"In a little bit," Tokoyami informed her.

"But I'm hungry," Sora whined.

"And after you eat you get sleepy. I'd like to have the bed made for when you fall asleep." The small girl tried to help her brother by tugging at the sheets on the bed.

Bakugou couldn't stand the bickering anymore. "Just go get food. I will finish the goddamn bed." Bakugou tore the sheets from Tokoyami's hands. "I'm tired of hearing her whine," he mumbled only loud enough for Tokoyami to hear.

Tokoyami was put aback by the abrasive nature. "Okay then. Sora, let's go-"

"I want Bakugou to come!"

Both Tokoyami and Bakugou rolled their heads back. Tokoyami knew what was happening. Yes, Sora was acting bratty, but this normally didn't happen unless she was over stimulated. The cafeteria would be a horrible place. A melt down would be sure to come.

"Sora stay here with Bakugou," Tokoyami commanded. "I'll bring food back here. Don't leave this room!"

Before Bakugou or Sora could argue, Tokoyami walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Tsc, whatever." Bakugou returned to straightening out his sheets.

Bakugou had insisted on helping Sora pull out her clothes as soon as he saw the giant ball they were bound together in her backpack. What he didn't expect was how few clothes this mess was. Let alone, he was pulling out random applesauce and fruit snack papers from the mess.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" He asked.

Sora tilted her head. "What do you mean? I grabbed what I needed."

"Two shirts, four pairs of pants, eight pairs of underwear and no socks?" Bakugou held up each item as he sorted it.

"Do I really need socks?" Sora questioned.

Bakugou shook his head. "No, you need outfits look. This shirt can go with these pants and the same with this shirt and these jeans. Now what will you wear with the other pants?"

"Probably the shirt I'm wearing."

Bakugou's eye twitched when she said that. Her yellow shirt was stained with grass and ashes. "You can't wear that again. It has stains."

"But mom says I can wear clothes for two sometimes three days. At least that is how long it takes for the teachers to complain when I wear my uniform."

Bakugou didn't know how to respond to that. This entire situation was fucked up. He had been used to kids running from him. Usually when someone is yelling, a child would be frightened. Not this girl.

" _You are just a pussy ass wanna be hero with no quirk of your own," Bakugou said to the dumb blonde who was trying to provoke him even further._

" _Those are big words for a 1-A failure." Before Monoma could continue, Kendo reached in with her large hands and pulled him away. "Sorry."_

" _Tsc, tell him that fighting on campus is stupid, and not to try to challenge me again."_

 _Bakugou shoved both his hands in his pockets and walked away. He grumbled to himself. He could easily kick Monoma's ass, but after challenging Deku to a fight on campus, who knew what a second fight for him would lead to._

 _Suddenly, he felt something tug at the knee of his pants. Bakugou looked down to see a red and gold bird headed girl with a large backpack pulling at his legs._

 _"Can you help me? I'm looking for my brother."_

 _Bakugou froze. A child had come to him? He stared directly at the girl. She was wearing a red shirt with jean pants. She had on purple socks, which contained her left pant leg._

" _Can you help me?" The girl tugged at Bakugou's pants again._

 _Bakugou stared. The purple socks had little hearts on them. Hearts that should be covered by the girl's pant leg. Wasn't that uncomfortable? He blinked and looked back to her face. She was starting to cry. God did he hate it when people cried. What was he supposed to do?_

 _Bakugou's eyes shot back to the one purple sock. "Hold still," the blonde snapped. He knelt and untucked the girl's pant leg from her sock._

 _The school bell rang, and the girl jumped. "Oh, no! I made you late. Fumi said you get in trouble if you're late."_

 _Bakugou stood up when he finished fixing the girl's sock. "Fumi? As in Fumikage Tokoyami?" The girl nodded and Bakugou sighed. "Come on." He shoved on hand into his pants pocket and began walking._

 _The girl raced after him. "Do you know my brother?"_

 _Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now, hurry up. I can't be even more late."_

 _The young girl chirped with excitement. She reached up and grabbed ahold of Bakugou's hand. Bakugou glared at the touch but rolled his eyes and ignored. It was better than her wandering off and running into someone stupid._

In the cafeteria, Tokoyami managed to grab three boxes to go. If Bakugou was willing to watch Sora, the least he could do was bring Bakugou some dinner. Upon exiting, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tokoyami," Shoji's tentacle mouth spoke.

Tokoyami turned to see Shoji and Koda standing behind home. "Oh, hello." Tokoyami couldn't help but avert his eyes.

"Where is your sister?" Shoji asked.

"She's back in my dorm room," Tokoyami explained.

Shoji and Koda looked at each other. Finally, Koda began to sign. "We're are sorry we haven't been more supportive."

"What do you mean?" Tokoyami asked.

"We should have been trying to help you with your sister. Instead, we let our own insecurities keep us from being good friends. Neither one of us are good with kids, so we used that as an excuse to avoid you, so we didn't get placed in an awkward position," said Shoji.

"But then," Koda signed, "we saw Bakugou watching Sora. We felt horrible. We should have been helping you. The fact you had to ask Bakugou to help you because we were not there really hit hard."

"You are one of the best friends I have ever had," said Shoji. Koda nodded in agreement. "We should have tried to get to know you more and helped you."

Both bowed their heads. "We are sorry."

Tokoyami couldn't help but smile. "You both don't need to apologize. I keep to myself. I'm getting dinner for Sora. I also think the Cafeteria is too stimulating. Perhaps we can meet up after eating so you can meet her in a quieter setting?"

Both Shoji and Koda smiled. "That sounds great."

"Would she like rabbits?" Koda signed. "If being around too many people is a lot, she could come see my rabbit."

"I think she would like that," Tokoyami said. "I will text you both after our meal." The two teens waved as Tokoyami walked out of the cafeteria.

When Tokoyami arrived back to his room, he found his bed perfectly made, Sora's clothes neatly folded, and everything on his desk and dresser shelves centered. Bakugou exhaled with relief when he saw that Tokoyami had returned.

"See ya," Bakugou said walking out the room.

Tokoyami was surprised. "Wait, don't you want to eat?"

"I have plans."

"I apologize. If I had known, then I would have taken Sora with me."

"I didn't have them when you left." With that Bakugou walked out of the room, leaving Tokoyami and Sora to eat alone.

Bakugou hadn't been lying when he said he hadn't had plans, but some things cannot be ignored. He stormed towards the staff housing and pounded. "Open up All Might!"

The door opened, and the wispy figure of All Might stood in the doorway. "Young Bakugou, to what do I owe the pleasure-"

"Can it! I need to go shopping off campus and it is too late to go alone."

All Might smiled. Here, one of his pupils asking for his assistance. "Let me get my jacket."

One benefit to having to take a teacher to go off campus after hours is that they could use the car. Bakugou leaned against the window, while All Might sat hunched over with his hands in his lap.

Bakugou had given the driver the name of a store. All Might didn't think too much of it, that was until they arrived. The store was rather bright on the outside. A pink and purple animated cat danced on the sign reading "Kawaii kitty".

All Might stared at the sign perplexed. "Are you sure…"

"Shut up!" Bakugou stormed into the store.

All Might sighed and followed. He watched as the teenager scanned through the racks of clothing. It took the pro hero a moment, but he finally realized what Bakugou was doing when the teen grabbed several pairs of child socks.

"Are these all for Tokoyami's sister?"

Bakugou made a hissing noise but didn't respond. All Might knew that was better seen as the boy agreeing. All Might felt proud. It was nice to whiteness something so selfless. It was a shame the lad didn't show this side more.

All Might paused when he saw Bakugou opening his hand. He was counting, probably checking the price.

"A heroes work is never done," All Might mumbled before tapping Bakugou.

The teen glared back at All Might, but his eyes lessened their intensity when he saw the hero's credit card.

"Let's just get the Girl what she needs and not worry about the price," All Might insisted.

"Tsc, fine." Bakugou continued to pull things off the rack while All Might followed closely behind.

Sora was very cautious as she walked out of the elevator with her brother. Tokoyami had said that they were going to meet a few of his friends. She recognized the names Koda and Shoji. Fumikage had talked about them to her while at home. It was different meeting these people.

"You have a lot more friends now, Fumi," Sora commented.

Tokoyami nodded. "I have met many others with similar interests. You will have lots of friends too. You and Eri seem to like each other."

"I like that she is also mythical."

Tokoyami laughed. "I know you've seen Shoji and Koda, but I don't want you to worry. Besides Koda has a pet bunny. "

Sora's eye gleamed. "Do you think I can pet it?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I'm sure you can. I bet he will even let you hold it."

Sora began to skip. "Okay."

They reached Koda's room and knocked on the door. Koda opened the door and waved the two in. Shoji was sitting on the edge of his friends' green bed. A white rabbit hopped along the hardwood floor.

"Bunny," Sora whispered with excitement.

"Hey Koda," Tokoyami greeted. "Hello Shoji. This is my sister, Sora."

"Hello," Sora waved. "Can I pet the bunny?"

Koda smiled and nodded. He walked over to the rabbit and knelt on the ground. Sora followed and watched as Koda held the creature still and showed the young girl how to gently pet the rabbit. Soar laughed as its fur tickled her hand.

Tokoyami sighed and joined Shoji on the bed. Shoji looked rather shocked. "She just came in so naturally."

Tokoyami shrugged. "She likes animals. A pet rabbit is pretty cool."

"I assumed she would have been more afraid," Shoji stated.

Sora turned from the rabbit to the masked teen. "Why would I be so afraid?"

Shoji jumped a little, clearly started by Sora's question. "Oh, it's just… normally people find me rather scary. Koda has also received the same criticism."

Sora looked to Koda, who nodded his head "That's dumb. What's scary about you two?"

Both Shoji and Koda stared at each other. Tokoyami jumped in. "Just like how people look at us for having bird heads, Shoji and Koda get judged."

"That's stupid." Sora stated, as she stroked the rabbit's fur.

"It is," Tokoyami agreed.

After a few minutes of petting, Koda agreed to let the small girl hold the rabbit. She was very excited as she sat still and Koda placed the animal in her lap. Sora gently wrapped her arms around the creature. She then looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a photo of Koda and his mother that sat on his desk. The two were hugging and smiling.

"Who's that in the picture?" She asked, pointing with her beak.

Koda glanced at the picture before rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "That's me with my mom."

Sora stared at the picture while running her fingers through the rabbit's fur. "Are moms supposed to be that happy?"

"They usually are," Tokoyami answered.

It was a bit of a relief to Koda and Shoji. They were both not sure what to say. The silence that filled the room made Shoji feel tense. He had to say something. "I'm sure you will be a happy mom someday."

Sora froze. "Do I have to be a mom?"

"No, you don't have to," Shoji quickly recalled his statement. "I just meant that you could."

"Oh." Sora released the rabbit. She walked over to her brother and crawled into his lap and leaned her head against his chest.

Tokoyami hummed and ran his fingers over her head. "Are you alright Sora?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if mom could be that happy," She said.

Tokoyami thought for a moment. It was very hard to hide anything while Sora was around. Their home life was full of secrecy and distrust, that he never wanted her to feel like she couldn't say what was on her mind; there was enough of that at home.

"I want to say yes, but I have no memories personally."

"You don't remember your mother being happy?" Shoji asked, shocked.

Tokoyami shook his head. "No."

"But she loves you, right," Koda dared to ask.

"Fumi says mom never knew what love was. That's why dad went on business trips with his girlfriend before evorcing mom."

"Divorcing," Tokoyami corrected. "Mom just tries to fill her emptiness."

"I wish I could have two dads instead of a mom and a dad. But boys have to like girls." Sora sighed.

"Boys don't always like girls," Tokoyami half whispered. "Boys can like boys and girls can like girls."

The other three looked surprised. They all looked to Tokoyami. Koda and Shoji shared wide eyes, a silent realization forming.

"Do you like girls, Fumi?" Sora asked.

The tension in the room thickened. Shoji and Koda held their breath. This was not a topic any of them had discussed. They had never even shared weather or not they would be interested in dating while being a hero.

"I will be friends with girls," Tokoyami admitted, "but I don't think I would want to marry a girl."

"I don't want to marry a girl either," Sora said. "Does that mean you'd marry a boy?"

"Probably," Tokoyami said. His body tensed a little as he said it. He looked to Shoji and Koda, unsure of how they would respond.

"I want to marry a boy too. I'm going to be a better than mom."

Tokoyami hugged his sister. "You'll be much better."

Sora looked up to Tokoyami's face. "Are you going to be better than mom?"

Before Tokoyami could respond Shoji spoke. "He will absolutely be the best parent anyone has seen. Don't you think so, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, Fumi will be a good dad."

"I think he would too," Shoji said. "I think he'd also be an excellent boyfriend."

"Thank you, Shoji," Tokoyami said. His voice slightly shaky with surprise.

"Your welcome." Shoji fiddled with his hands before speaking again. "I also don't think I could date a girl."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. This was such a personal statement coming from Shoji. He had no idea Shoji felt this way towards people.

"What about Koda?" Sora asked.

The rock boy blushed. "I kinda like a girl in our class," he admitted.

Sora hummed. That statement clearly made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how to respond. Instead she wrapped her arms around Tokoyami. "I want to go back to your room."

Tokoyami nodded. "Okay. Thank you Koda and Shoji for hanging out."

"Yeah, it was nice," said Koda.

"I feel like this made us a lot closer," Shoji said with a smile.

Tokoyami smiled as well. "Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! This is a long chapter. I have been excited to write this chapter, so I think that is where all my focus has been. Bakugou gives Sora clothes. Sora and Eri have a play date and shenanigans happen. Hawks shows up! So much is in this Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I love hearing hat you have to say. Please leave comments telling me what you think. I also would love to know which ship everyone is rooting for with Tokoyami**

 **Chapter 7**

Tokoyami carried Sora out of the elevator and into the hallway. He was surprised to see Bakugou waiting outside his room door. He was even more surprised to All Might standing behind him. Both were holding hangers with children's clothing dangling, and some large blanket.

"It's about time," Bakugou snapped.

Tokoyami recoiled at the statement. "I didn't know you would be returning. I had my phone one me."

"Whatever let's get inside. I want to hang these up for pipsqueak." Bakugou motioned towards Sora.

Sora looked at the garments hanging in Bakugou's hands. "Are those for me?"

Bakugou scoffed. "They sure as hell won't fit me."

Sora pushed herself out of Tokoyami's grip. She jumped over to Bakugou and began fiddling with the different clothes. Bakugou danced in place, snapping at the girl to stop. Tokoyami glanced over at All Might, who simply smiled.

"Why don't you let us in," All Might suggested.

Tokoyami unlocked the door and the group entered. Bakugou tore upon Tokoyami's closet and began to hang up all the different outfits for Sora. He pulled Sora next to him and had her look at each outfit that was hung on the hanger.

"All of these match. This is an Outfit. The shirt and pants go together."

All Might gently set his pile of clothes beside Bakugou and walked beside Tokoyami with the large blanket. "This is a rubber sheet," All Might said to Tokoyami. "After talking with Bakugou, I figured this was something you could use."

Tokoyami simply nodded before ripping part the nicely made bed. All Might assisted him with the rubber sheet. Once the mattress was encased in eh protective layer, they reapplied all the bedding.

"Thank you," Tokoyami said, bowing to All Might.

"It was no problem," said All Might. "Think of this more as a protection for school property."

Tokoyami turned his attention back towards Sora and Bakugou. Bakugou had his hands on his hips and was bending down to look the small child in the face. "You wear an entire outfit at a time, not just changing one article. You got it, Pipsqueak?"

Sora nodded. She lunged towards Bakugou and wrapped her arms around his hips. "Thank you, Bakugou!"

Bakugou blinked and stared at the child. He placed one hand on her head. "Sure."

"Yes, thank you Bakugou and All Might." Tokoyami bowed to each of them.

"It was no trouble," All Might said.

"Tsc, like you would be allowed off campus." Bakugou tore Sora from his leg and handed her a pair of pajamas. He then walked out of the room. "Later Pipsqueak."

"I better leave as well," said All Might gesturing towards the door. "If either of you need anything, feel free to ask. My door is always open."

The hero left, leaving Tokoyami and Sora alone in Tokoyami's room. The two changed and got ready for bed. Sora curled up against the brother under the blankets, and Dark Shadow turned out the lights.

"Fumi, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Well, the first thing that will happen is that I will take you to Aizawa sensei's home to stay with Mirio and Eri. I will go to class and you will hang out there. Then once classes are over I will come pick you up and we will get dinner."

"Will it be like this every day?" Sora asked.

"I'm honestly not sure," Tokoyami answered. "We just need to be flexible with whatever happens. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Sora yawned. A few minutes of silence passed before Sora spoke again. "I missed this."

"Missed what?" Tokoyami asked, now with his eyes closed.

"Feeling safe with you." Sora smiled and quickly drifted off to sleep, as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow wrapped themselves around her more.

The next morning was a bit of a challenge. Sora was more nervous about being left alone. She clung tight to Tokoyami, not even wanting to walk. It was difficult for Tokoyami to carry both his sister, his bag, and her backpack, but he managed to hold all three as he walked.

Tokoyami could relate to the fear. "Mirio wants to be a hero as well," he said. "He will be nothing but kind."

Sora didn't respond with words. Instead she wrapped her arms tighter around Tokoyami's neck. Tokoyami could tell she was nervous. He nuzzled his beak against the top of her head as they left the dorm. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at Aizawa's home. Tokoyami knocked on the door.

The door swung open to the bright and shining face of Mirio. "Good morning!"

Sora's eyes widened, and he gripped Tokoyami's neck tighter. Tokoyami cough but managed to choke out a greeting. "Good morning, Mirio."

"You came just in time. Pancakes are done!" Mirio shows a plate with a large fluffy cake. Berries and whipped cream decorated the top as a smiling face.

Sora placed a hand on Tokoyami's face. "Please can I go with you? I promise I will be good. I will stay out of the way and be quiet."

Tokoyami lifted Sora off from his neck and to the ground. "It's not safe to have you in a combat are. Besides, Mirio is very kind. I promise you he is safe."

Mirio's face fell into a flat expression. This small girl was less trusting than he assumed. He thought that yesterday would have prevented this. He needed to bring her in. He turned around and placed his hand next to his mouth. "Eri, would you come show Sora where we eat breakfast?"

Little feet hit against the hardwood floor. Eri's smiling face peered beside Mirio's leg. She reached out and grabbed Sora's hand. "Sora! We get a desert for breakfast! Come on!" Sora turned to look to Tokoyami with worried eyes as she was dragged into the house and towards the breakfast table.

"Thank you again," Tokoyami said as he took off Sora's backpack and handed it to Mirio. "I placed her headphones and mp3 player in there, along with some extra clothes."

"I'm sure all will go well, Tokoyami," Mirio reassured.

"There is one thing," Tokoyami said opening the smallest pocket to reveal several lighters. Mirio looked shocked that a child's backpack would contain so many. "Since Sora is a Phoenix, she can heal herself. If she gets hurt, don't bother with bandages. Just light her on fire. She'll heal herself and she loves it. If she is sad, give her a lighter, and she will play ring around the roses. Just let her light herself on fire when in doubt. She could do that all day if needed. You can call me if something happens. Aizawa has permitted my phone to be on me. Either I will answer, or he will."

"Okay," Mirio said. "I'm sure that won't be needed. You have a good day at class."

"You can also add the two of us to your count to a million," Tokoyami said. "This is a debt I don't know how to return." Tokoyami bowed before turning away.

Mirio smiled and closed the door. He turned to see Eri scooping bites of the thick fluffy pancakes into her mouth, while Sora hesitantly cut at the sweet treat. She lifted the bite into her beak, and once she removed the fork, smiled. Mirio's grin widened. This was going to be an excellent day.

Mirio realized he had spoken too soon. After breakfast both girls sat awkwardly at the table. They didn't quite know what to do. They made small chatter. Things were yummy. They both liked berries. Finally, Eri figured you something to say.

"Would you like to see my room?" Sora nodded, and the two girls walked off.

Eri didn't have much in her room. There was a small bed, and a closet with clothes and a doll. Sora took a seat on the bed and stared at the space. There were some colored pictures hanging on the room. A picture of Eri and Mirio smiling together were on her night stand, along with a picture of Aizawa holding Eri.

"Is Aizawa sensei your dad?" Sora asked.

Eri shook her head. "No, but he looks after me. He is a lot nicer than the last person that looked after me."

"So Mirio is not your brother?"

"No. He's just nice." Eri grabbed a pretty dress out of her closet. "We can wear pretty clothes!"

Sora looked at the dress with a slight glare. "No thank you."

"Oh," Eri's voice dropped. She stared at the dress. "Is it okay if I get dressed up?"

Sora nodded. Eri smiled. She dropped the fancier dress on the floor and began to pull her own dress up over her head.

"No!" Sora screams. She ran out of the room just as Mirio began to sprint towards the room.

Mirio grabbed Sora by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get dressed!" Sora yelled and hit at Mirio's arms.

"I don't understand," Mirio said. Sora was in tears. She was hyperventilating and yelling. Her fists were starting to redden Mirio's skin as well. Mirio stared at her. " _Should I get the lighter?"_ He thought.

He looked passed the red bird to see Eri now standing in the door, concerned. She had changed clothes. Aizawa has warned him that some shady things were happening in the Tokoyami household. Th

With a large grin, Mirio patted Sora in the head. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to. Hey why don't you two ladies do some coloring while clean up breakfast." He gestured to the living room, and both girls nodded in agreement.

Mirio didn't need the lighter, but he could see why Tokoyami had provided him so many. Sora was quiet. Luckily Eri was as well. They both eventually figured out a quiet game to play. Slowly the trust was rebuilt and eventually the two girls were running around squealing with fun, even including Mirio in on the fun.

For lunch Mirio made rice balls filled with pork. The girls ate while Mirio began pouring sugar, brown sugar, water, condensed milk and more into a large pot on the stove. He let the mixture sit on the heat and pulled out a large bag of apples. He began placing sticks in the apples.

Sora had watched Mirio as he proceeded with each step. Eri noticed as well. "Mirio, what are you doing?"

"I thought that after lunch it would be a fun time for us all if we made some caramel apples," Mirio said while flashing a giant toothy grin at the girls.

Eri's eyes lit up. "We can make those?"

Mirio nodded. "Yep."

Eri grabbed Sora's arm and shook it. "I had one of these at the Cultural Festival. They are so yummy!"

Sora looked at Eri's excited face and smiled. "Apples are my favorite food," she said.

"Mine too," said Eri, "and they are better with caramel."

The girls quickly finished their meal and joined Mirio by the stove. Mirio placed two stools in front of the stove. On either side, there were a plate of apples with sticks for each girl. There was a try with wax paper as well.

"Watch closely," Mirio said as he demonstrated how to carefully dip the apple in and place it on the paper tray.

Both girls watched closely and they each took turns dipping an apple into the pot of hot Caramel. Sora was careful and meticulous with each apple. After dipping it in, she spun the apple to keep the coating even. Eri was a bit more rapid with her dipping. She wanted to stick the apple in as far as possible, hoping to reach the bottom.

On her fourth apple, Eri stood on her tippy toes as she stuck the apple in. "I want to make this one really sticky!" Her stool began to wobble as she balanced on her toes.

"Eri, be careful!" Mirio tried to move to grab the girl but he was too late. She slipped, catching herself with one hand on the stove and the other hand in the hot caramel.

She screamed! Mirio pulled her arm out of the caramel and grabbed the other off the stove. His hand bumped against the pot, burning himself as well. Mirio carried Eri to the sink and turned on the cold water. He held her hands under the tap as she cried in pain. He plugged the sink and filled it with water. Once Eri could stand with her hand in the water, he left her at the sink to get the first aid kit.

"Get the ointment cream, then we can go see Recovery Girl. Hopefully Aizawa won't be too mad," Mirio mumbled to himself as he unzipped the bag. He winced as the zipper rubbed against his raw burned skin. There wasn't time for him to think about himself. He needed to worry about Eri first.

Mirio walked back into the room but stopped and watched what he saw. Sora had one of Eri's hand in hers and was bringing it under her eye. Sora tilted her head and tears dripped onto Eri's reddened skin. All the blisters, and red burns began to disappear as the tears splashed against her skin. She switched to the other hand, and the same thing happened to the other hand.

"Better?" Sora asked.

Eri nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Much better. Thank you." Eri turned to see Mirio standing in awe. "Look! Sora fixed it. My hand is all better!"

Mirio walked over to get a closer look at Eri's hands. They were indeed better, with no signs of trauma. "That's incredible," Mirio said in awe.

Sora took ahold of Mirio's hand that had been burned. "You got hurt too." She brought the fingers close to her face and the tears dripped onto his hand. A cooling tingle spread over his hand and the burn disappeared.

Mirio flexed his hand in awe. "That's one incredible quirk you have there," Mirio said with a big smile."

"Should we finish the apples?" Sora asked.

"How about you two eat one of the cooled apples and I finish the rest of these?" Mirio offered. The two girls nodded in agreement.

An hour and a half later, Mirio had finished all the apples and safely cleaned up the girls. Both girls had begun to do something quiet. Sora was coloring and listening to music while Eri was watching some cartoon on the television. Classes should be over in the next thirty minutes. Aizawa would be back soon, and so would Tokoyami.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All three stopped what they were doing and stared at the door. Mirio stood up to get the door. "Hmm. I wonder if class got out early?"

When Mirio opened the door, he was not the only one surprised. Before him stood the number two hero, Hawks. His red wings were tucked behind him, one hand in his brown avian jacket while the other held a toothpick to his teeth. "Oh? You're not Eraserhead."

"I am not. My name is Mirio Togata," the senior bowed to the hero. "It is such an honor to meet you Hawks."

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry. I thought this was Eraserhead's home. I must have to wrong address," Hawks laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I will just be on my-"

"You have the correct house. Aizawa sensei is still teaching. He should be here within the hour.," Mirio informed him.

"Oh, then do you think he would mind if I came in and waited?" Hawks asked. "He asked me to stop by when I finished my patrol, and I ended up finishing a little early."

"The more the merrier," Mirio said as he stepped aside for Hawks to enter. "We were all just sitting down, coloring and watching a show."

"We?" Hawks raised an eyebrow. He walked into the living room to see two small girls sitting and staring at him. "Well hello, children?"

"Yes, meet Eri and Sora," Mirio said pointing at each girl.

Eri timidly waved at the hero, while Sora starred with her beak slightly ajar. "Hawks," she whispered.

"That's me," Hawks proclaimed. "And who are you my little bird?"

"I'm Sora."

"It's nice to meet another red bird," Hawks said with a wink.

"You're Hawks as in Fumi's Hawks, right?" Sora stood up and walked over to the hero.

Hawks squatted beside the girl. "Who is Fumi and why am I theirs?"

"Fumikage Tokoyami. He's my brother."

Hawks was clearly surprised by this. "He never told me he had a sister?"

Sora giggled. "That's because you probably didn't ask the right questions. He is too focused on becoming a hero to think about other things."

"He certainly is a serious one. Why is he that way, little bird?" Hawks flexed his red wings around the girl.

"Fumi is going to be a hero as fast as possible for me. When he is a hero, he can buy a house, and then I can live with him instead of mom and dad."

That was a much more loaded answer that Hawks anticipated. He had never once considered asking his pupil about his homelife, simply because Tokoyami had never brought it up. There was more to learn here. Hawks could feel the uncomfortable stares from the smiling teen behind him. This clearly seemed to be news to him as well.

Hawks sniffed the air to change to subject. "Is that caramel I smell?"

Sora nodded. "We made caramel apples!"

"It was really fun," added Eri. "Even though I got hurt."

Hawks stood up and looked towards the one horned girl. "How did you get hurt?"

"I fell on the stove," Eri said. "It's okay. Sora healed me. Her tears are magic!"

Hawks glanced down at Sora to see her uncomfortably folding her arms. It appears she takes a compliment about as well as Tokoyami. "Well those sound delicious. Are there any caramel apples left over?"

"Absolutely," Mirio said.

"Can we have another one, Mirio?" Eri asked. Her eyes pleading with cuteness.

How could Mirio say no to that face. "Sure, but you need to finish it quickly. Aizawa sensei will be back in twenty minutes."

"That means Fumi will be back then too, right?" Sora asked.

Mirio nodded. "He will be back then as well." The blonde walked into the kitchen and brought out four apples on sticks. Each person grabbed an apple and sat on the couch, watching whatever program Eri had picked.

Twenty minutes passed, and there was no Aizawa or Tokoyami. Another twenty minutes passed, and they were still not around. Now the group was getting a tad concerned. Finally, another twenty minutes passed, and Aizawa entered the house.

"Hello," Aizawa said, as Eri raced to greet him. He picked up the girl and placed her on his hip. "Did you and Sora have a fun time?"

"It was really fun," Eri said with exaggerated nodding.

"That's good." He looked up to see Sora sitting beside Hawks. "Hawks, what a surprise to see you in my home. I didn't hear from Hound Hero that you had arrived."

"My bad," said Hawks laughing. "I sort of just flew in."

"Where is Fumi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, where is that little mentee of mine?" Hawks asked leaning back against the sofa. "I need to give him a hard time for not telling me about his beautiful sister."

"About that," Aizawa said. "Our combat practice became a little out of hand. He was severely injured."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woah! I wrote this one so fast. I think that's because I had so many different inspirations to stay up and wire this. For some reason this is the story that is just pouring out. I am not sure what will happen this weekend, so I am glad I will be able to post this soon. Please enjoy, thank you for the support, and let me know what you think of this chapter. I have had to put in a lot of work to research Japanese laws for minors. It is different than the United States for sure. Anyway, leave a comment and let me know. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 8**

Tokoyami focused heavily on his breathing while he was in the nurse's office. He hurt too much to focus on his pain like he normally did, and if he focused too much on what happened, he was positive he would lose control of Dark Shadow.

Mineta was an idiot. When he and Shoji were paired up with the purple creep for the three on three exercise. They were up against Midoriya, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu had created flash grenades to blind the group. Tokoyami and Shoji knew if they got enough distance they would be fine, but that was stopped when Mineta panicked and decided to "grape rush" anything in motion. Tokoyami and Shoji were stuck in place. They each took a direct hit from Todoroki's fire blast. It was so hot it melted Mineta's balls to their skin. Then, Midoriya came from the side to kick Shoji. Shoji, defenseless, took the kick and flew directly into Tokoyami. The collision broke several of Tokoyami's bones including his hip, and two ribs. Now he sat in the nurse's office awaiting Recovery Girl's treatment.

"I'm normally not one for grudges," Shoji said in the bed next to Tokoyami, "but I know this is all Mineta's fault for panicking."

"Indeed," Tokoyami managed to say. He began to take slow deep breaths. Recovery Girl was going to return soon. It had taken the assisting robots a good twenty minutes to unstick the teens from the gym floor. When they arrived at the Nurses office, Recovery Girl instructed that

"Tokoyami, is your pain worsening? Should I call for Recovery Girl?" Shoji asked.

"No!" Tokoyami responded a little too quickly. He cleared his throat to slow himself down. "You don't need to call her."

Shoji could tell something was off. "Tokoyami are you sure?"

"It's not the pain, Shoji," Tokoyami stated.

"But something is troubling you," said Shoji.

Tokoyami was silent. He wasn't sure what to say to Shoji. How would anyone start such a conversation. "I just… I just don't like being in the nurse's office."

"That's understandable," agreed Shoji. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"Shoji, between my pain, discomfort, and anger for Mineta for putting us in this situation, I would appreciate it if you would just let me sit here and focus on keeping Dark Shadow from acting up," Tokoyami states with a snappy tone.

'"Forgive my frankness, but I believe the last time you held in your fear, things turned out poorly for the pair of us as well."

"The villain attack at the camp as different."

"Your voice sounds the same. You are taking deep breaths trying to stay calm. I know you, Tokoyami. I may not know everything about you, but I know you."

A few tears leaked from Tokoyami's eyes. "Shoji, I'm too scared to talk about it right now. We can talk about it later, I promise. Please, if you want to help, give me something else to think of besides being in the awful room in this condition."

Shoji was shocked. Tokoyami rarely cried. There was something truly troubling his friend. "Okay. Let's talk about something else."

As Shoji began to talk about the latest gossip that Hagakure and Ojirou were secretly dating, Recovery Girl entered the room. "Okie dokie boys. I think I have sorted out how I want to go about treating the pair of you."

The elderly woman's voice echoed in Tokoyami's head. Dark Shadow could feel that something wasn't right. " _Fumikage?"_ When his host didn't respond, Dark Shadow poked out of Tokoyami's chest and nudged his face. Tokoyami remained with a vacant stare, trapped in a memory.

 _"Fumikage, you have to breath softer,"_ _a raspy voice spoke inside Tokoyami's head said._

 _"I don't want her to find me," a small, five-year-old, Tokoyami thought back to the voice. "She wouldn't check dad's closet right, Dark Shadow?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Dark Shadow said. "She'll find you if you don't control your breathing."_

 _Footsteps creaked against the floor outside the door. Tokoyami flinched. "She's coming!"_

 _A woman's voice began to hum. "Fumikage? Where could you be?"_

 _"Please leave me alone, Grandma," Tokoyami pleaded._

 _"My little Fumikage," she sang, "My little Toki Toki, you make my heart go doki doki."_

 _The closet door opened, and light shined on Tokoyami's face. He hugged his knees and began to shake, tears dripping from his eyes. "Please no."_

"Fumikage!" Dark Shadow headbutted the teen.

Tokoyami blinked as his body recoiled from the contact. Dark Shadow stared at him with concerned eyes. An extended eye and mouth from Shoji also came into view of Tokoyami.

"Are you back with us?" Shoji asked.

Tokoyami nodded. He then froze in place as Recovery Girl placed a hand on the back of his neck. He looked to his right to see Recovery Girl standing beside him. "Hmm, you feel a little warm, but that could be because of your choker could be retaining heat from your burns."

Recovery Girl began to remove Tokoyami's choker. She untied the cloth. Tokoyami shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He clenched his fists. The limb that was an eye transformed into a hand and landed on top of Tokoyami's hand.

"Tokoyami, what's wrong?" Shoji asked.

"Are you in that much pain dear?" Recovery Girl asked. "Let me give you a small treatment. I don't want to heal you completely because I need to give you surgery. You have some bone fragments from your broken hip that need to be removed."

Tokoyami braced himself as he saw the elderly woman's lips move towards his arm. He knew Recovery Girl would not do anything inappropriate. She was a kind person who only wanted to help. It still didn't keep the fear away.

"No!" A loud, high pitch scream shouted from across the room.

Recovery Girl removed her lips and Tokoyami dared to open his eyes to see Sora rushing at Recovery Girl, fists flailing in the air. "Sora?"

"Get away from him!" Sora began to hit Recovery Girl.

"Sora! Stop that!" Aizawa rushed over and grabbed the girl. Sora continued to swing wildly. Recovery Girl back away. Aizawa held on to her tightly until he saw Dark Shadow wrap around the girl.

Dark Shadow lifted Sora to Tokoyami. "Sora, you have to calm down," Tokoyami stated. Though he was firm in tone, he did feel somewhat relieved.

"She was kissing you! She was kissing you like Grandma!" Sora said.

"I-it's how she heals people," Tokoyami stuttered.

Sora shook her head. "She was scaring you! Just like Grandma!"

"Of course, she scares me!" Tokoyami raised his voice. "Look at her! Just seeing her makes me think of Grandma. Her cool fingers sliding all over me while her lips hit my neck. It's… it's terrifying being here." Tears began to stream down Tokoyami's face. "This is the scariest place in the world, but my fear is irrational to Recovery Girl. She's a nice old lady who helps people and fixes them."

Tokoyami's beak began to clack as he trembled at the memory. Sora saw her brother tremble. She knew saying anything else wouldn't help. Instead she let her eyes water and the tears drip onto her brother's skin. The room fell silent as Tokoyami's blisters and burns faded without a trace.

"Thank you, Sora." Tokoyami gently patted her head. "Would you help Shoji as well?" Sora nodded and walked over to Shoji. She over the large teens webbed arms and spilled her tears onto his skin.

"That little red bird sure does have one heck of a quirk," Hawks spoke from the doorway. The number two hero slowly entered the room, keeping eye contact with Tokoyami the entire time.

Tokoyami's eyes were now puffy and full of disappointment. "Hello Hawks. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't know you would be here." He hung his head as his mentor approached the bed. It was a disgrace for Hawks to see him like this.

Hawks ignored the teen's self-loathing statements. "Why didn't you say anything about her during your internship?"

"It never came up in conversation," Tokoyami explained.

"You could have brought it," said Hawks.

"Why are you here?" Tokoyami wiped away his tears and filled his voice with annoyance.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Aizawa called me here to discuss some business. I arrived a little early which provided me an opportunity to meet your lovely sister. We talked, we ate caramel apples, then Aizawa came home and said you got hurt. Man," Hawks placed his hands on his hips, "Can that sister of yours throw a fit. She would not stop screaming until we brought her here to see you."

"Then fate has chosen to make a mockery of me today," Tokoyami mumbled.

"On the contrary," argued Hawks. "I am not one who asks about people. It seems I need to learn more about my pupil before I continue mentoring them."

"I don't see how knowing my personal life can help you," Tokoyami states.

"Well, for one thing it can show me why you are always holding yourself back. If you're afraid to visit Recovery Girl, then you will never try to push yourself to greater limits while you're at school." Hawks raised an eyebrow waiting for Tokoyami's response.

"That explains why you gave up so easily at the Sports festival." Bakugou entered the room looking exhausted. He was changed to his street clothes as he walked into the room.

Hawks pointed a thumb at Bakugou. "This kid gets it."

"Bakugou? Why are you here?" Tokoyami asked, barely looking up.

"Why do you think? I'm here for the kid, let's go Pipsqueak!" He motioned his head towards the door.

Sora didn't budge from her spot. "I can't leave Fumi."

"He'll be fine." Bakugou pulled out two sets of keys. "I'll leave you my keys to get back in the dorm. I got yours from your locker. If she falls asleep I don't want to deal with moving her."

"Take your keys, Bakugou," Shoji intruded on the conversation. "I will stay with Tokoyami until he is fixed up to return to the dorms."

Bakugou glared hesitantly, before placing his keys back in his pocket. "Okay. Come on Pipsqueak."

"But, Fumi?" Sora stares at her brother. He was working hard to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Sora, it is best if you go with Bakugou," Tokoyami mumbled.

Sora opened her beak to argue, but hesitated. This provided enough of an opening for Bakugou to grab her and pick her up. "Let's go. I need dinner." He carried the girl out of the room before she could say another word.

Recovery Girl stood a good distance from the bed. "Tokoyami, would you like me to give you a minute?"

"No, I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible."

Recovery Girl nodded. "Very well. I will have a nurse assistant help prep you for surgery." She gave Aizawa and Hawks a concerned look before walking out of the room.

Aizawa walked over to Tokoyami. "Tokoyami, would you mind if I took a look at your phone?"

"Sure?" Tokoyami said hesitantly. "It's over on table. Why do you want it?"

Aizawa walked over to the table and picked up the phone. He scrolled through the call history. "I wanted to see if anyone had tried to reach out to you. You know, since Sora has technically been missing for over twenty-four hours. It doesn't appear so." He put the phone down and walked towards the door, grabbing hawks by the arm on his way out. "We'll leave you to get prepped for surgery."

The two adults left he nurses office. Hawks looked at Aizawa with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to provide context to that?"

"Once we are in my office," Aizawa said. "There is a lot to fill you in on."

"I can agree to that. After all, I am now invested." The two nodded and walked towards the teacher's office.

Once behind closed doors, Hawks expressed his concern. "That's not a side I expected to see from Tokoyami."

"He doesn't like to show weakness," Aizawa states. "He never has."

"So why bring me here, Eraserhead? The kid was clearly embarrassed by my presence. Don't tell me you expected some form of pep talk?"

Aizawa shook his head. "No. I was more hoping you could extend your mentoring skills outside the realm of hero work."

Hawks raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Helping walk Tokoyami through how to conduct a legal case for his emancipation."

"You want me to help him get his name off his family registration," Hawks restated.

Aizawa nodded. "It's what you did."

Hawks thought for a few minutes on that statement. The winged hero paced the office. "You know this won't help his sister at all."

"You don't think his emancipation would provide evidence that she needs to be removed as well?" Aizawa asked.

"Not if you want to keep them together. Tokoyami getting emancipated will push his sister further away."

Aizawa sighed. "That's fair. I don't even know if Tokoyami would be willing to do it."

"You just need to provide the kid options," Hawks stated. "Perhaps emancipation is the wrong route. I'm thinking we need to try something different." Hawks took a sea in the guest office chair.

"It's strange when you make so much sense." Aizawa sighed and moved to his chair. He leaned back and folded his arms. This day just kept getting longer and longer. "Alright, I'm listening."

Bakugou hadn't thought about how hard it would have been to walk around with two trays while a child would be clinging to his back over a backpack, yet here he was. He opted for staying in the dining hall. Instead the two went straight to Tokoyami's room. Bakugou didn't want to deal with questions from other people.

Inside Tokoyami's room the two sat on the floor and ate. It was quiet. Bakugou didn't mind. He didn't know what to say to Sora if she needed comfort. He was just grateful she didn't want to speak. Her eyes we glassed over, yet pensive. She needed to process what was happening, and as long as Bakugou didn't have to speak, he could handle this.

Aizawa had managed to leave Sora's backpack in the hallway when they arrived at the nurse's office. Bakugou had scooped it up on his way out of the infirmary. Now Sora sat on her brother's bed, blasting loud music while attempting to color. Bakugou was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Bakugou's phone chimed. He pulled it out to see a message from his mom.

Mom: I called and got permission. You are having dinner here, Friday night! Don't try to fight me on this!

Bakugou: okay

Bakugou felt his phone ring. It was his mother. He picked up the call. "What do you want old hag?" He said rather softly.

"Katski! What did you do?" His mother's voice screamed through the receiver.

"I didn't do anything." Bakugou was trying to speak softly, but his tone came across rather sluggish.

"Katski are you sick?" His mother asked. He normally sharp voice was curved with concern.

"I'm not sick."

"You are not acting like yourself."

"Tsc. Look I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what? What thought could make you not rage out like your normal self?"

"Just," Bakugou glared over at Sora. She was still coloring. "It's just that you're not as shitty as I thought."

There was silence on the phone. "Get your ass to this nurse this instant! And I swear to God, if you say I love you I will drive my ass down there!"

Bakugou could hold it in any more. "Just learn to take a compliment you fucking old hag!"

"Bakugou?"

Sora was now looking at him with watering eyes. Bakugou huffed. "Now look what you did! You upset the kid! I gotta go!"

"Wait what ki- "Bakugou hung up before his mother could answer.

"What do you want Pipsqueak?"

Her yellow irises rippled through her growing tears. "How do you know if someone is a good person or a bad person?"

" _Shit."_ This is not something Bakugou was prepared to handle. _"Why does she want to know this?"_ He continued to look at the child. She was now trying to wipe any leaking water from her eyes.

Bakugou sighed. "I suppose it would be by a person's actions."

Sora thought on that answer for a minute. Bakugou began to relax a bit until he heard Sora sniffle. His body stiffened like stone. He couldn't handle a crying child.

"I'm a bad person," she sniffled.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "How?"

"I hit that lady," Sora began to list. "I yelled at Aizawa and Hawks."

"You were worried about your brother. Bad guys don't do things for other people. They especially don't worry about others." Bakugou wasn't going to let her continue listing anything negative. His words seemed to do the trick. Sora wipes her eyes again, then placed the headphones back on her head and laid down on the bed.

" _Good,"_ thought Bakugou. " _Hopefully there will be no more of that."_

Tokoyami opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He could tell just by the ceiling he was in the nurse's office still. His body felt significantly better.

"Good, you're awake."

Tokoyami turned to see Shoji smiling and sitting beside his bed. "You feeling better?" A tentacle mouth asked."

"I am," Tokoyami stated.

"Good. Let's get going then."

The two teens walker silently out of the nurse's office and towards the vacant courtyard. Tokoyami stopped and stared at the Height Alliance entrance. His eyes were fixated towards the second floor.

Shoji could figure out what his friend was thinking. "Do you want to take minute to sit here and enjoy the fresh air?"

Tokoyami nodded and the two moved to a large tree where they could both lean against the trunk. They sat in silence for a long while. Shoji grew a tentacle eyes to observe his friend. Tokoyami was so stoic. His calm demeanor was so impressive.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a demoralizing light," Tokoyami said.

"I'm not," said Shoji. The multi-armed teen jumped at his own statement.

Tokoyami turned to look at his friend. "Why?"

"Knowing what you have been through," Shoji began, "and knowing what you still live with, I am proud. Many people would use such a story to allow themselves to be weak and selfish. You refuse to let this hold you back. You are working to be something that you never had in your life. It is truly admirable. I'm proud to be friends with someone so selfless."

Shoji turned his head to stare at Tokoyami. He was met with a pair of red eyes staring at him with a mix of shock and perplexity. His eyes filled with warm liquid. "Shoji…"

Shoji took advantage of the moment. He extended an arm around Tokoyami and pulled him closer. Shoji wrapped all six arms around his friend. He had never really hugged Tokoyami, not like this. What was more surprising was when he felt his small friends arm wrap around his own waist. Tokoyami was hugging him back.

The two teens remained in their embrace for quite some time. They only broke, when Tokoyami's stomach growled. Shoji laughed. "I suppose we have missed diner." Though he loosened his grip, he didn't remove the embrace.

"I apologize. I didn't intend to hold you for so long."

"You didn't hold me, I chose to stay."

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes. I suppose…" His voice trailed off.

Dark Shadow crept out from Tokoyami' back. He squeezed his way between Shoji's arms and looked Shoji in the eyes. "He is happy you stayed."

Shoji smiled with his true mouth behind his mask. "I'm happy I stayed as well." Shoji's stomach growled. "Perhaps we should grab a quick dinner?"

"I should really release Sora from Bakugou's care," Tokoyami said. He pointed a thumb to the door. "Would you mind letting me in?"

Shoji nodded and used an extended arm to swipe his keys over the fob. The door unlatched, and Tokoyami grabbed the handle. As he walked in, the bird headed teen turned to Shoji with a melancholic smile.

"Thank you again, Shoji." The door closed and Shoji watched as Tokoyami moved out of sight.

Shoji stared for a short while, retracing the path Tokoyami took. "You may worry about Sora, but I'm going to worry about Tokoyami." Shoji turned away and stared to head for the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It has been a rough week, I will not lie. This chapter is a little short, but it is here. My life is chaos as winter break approaches. This means that I can really only handle one story at a time. That Story I have chosen is this one. Yay! That means that I am putting anything else on pause for a moment so if you are also following anything else that should have been finished but isn't (cough Mad Banquet, cough) then I apologize. I just need to free up some more time in my life, and Ashes to Ashes is my coping story for my sad children so I will not be removing it!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 9**

Bakugou was frozen with tired irritation. It was late, half past nine to be exact. The small girl was nervously rocking back and forth. She was yawning but refusing to lay down. Bakugou was also tired, but he refused to fall asleep before the child did.

"Pipsqueak, just go to sleep!" Bakugou snapped.

Sora yawned but shook her head. "Not until Fumi is back."

Bakugou growled. "He will be fine, just close your eyes."

"I'm afraid to sleep without him," Sora admitted.

"You've slept without him before now, right?"

Sora gave an uncomfortable nod and hugged her knees. "I normally just stay up until I can't anymore."

Bakugou flinched at that response. "This is even passed my bedtime. How do you stay up this late?"

"I listen to music," she answered.

"That loud crap? No!" Bakugou stood up and pointed to the bed. "Head down, now!"

Sora reluctantly placed her head down on the pillow. Bakugou stared before sitting down on the carpet. Sora sniffled as he stared. "Bakugou?"

"What?"

"I don't like being in the bed alone. Would you stay with me until Fumi comes?" Her yellow eyes shook with tears.

Bakugou glared at the girl. This was ridiculous. How could he be up this late with fear? She had been home alone for some time, surely, she would have adapted to sleeping alone. Unless… Bakugou heard the sounds of Sora yelling about recovery girl. He looked at Sora who had a death grip around the pillow.

He finally moved when he was the first tear bubble over. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his back. "Don't say a word about this."

Sora beamed and rolled to have her hands tightly embracing Bakugou's chest. She set her head down on the blonde's chest. "Thank you, Bakugou."

Bakugou pulled out his phone and lifted the screen above his head. "Yeah sure. Just go to sleep! It's almost ten. I have my extra class tomorrow."

"Extra class?" Sora asked.

"Yes, now go to sleep!"

Tokoyami's feet thumped like lead as he made his way from the elevator to his room. Sora was bond to be upset. She was not equipped to try and take care of him.

"She wanted to protect you," Dark Shadow said over the teens shoulder.

"Yes, but that's not her job," Tokoyami muttered.

"It wasn't yours either, but you still did it for years," Dark Shadow argued.

Tokoyami sighed. "I suppose you are right." He reached the door. "Hopefully Bakugou will be understanding of our late time."

Upon opening the door Tokoyami was surprised to see both Sora ad Bakugou asleep on his bed. Sora was curled on Bakugou, while the blonde had his left arm draped across the girl like a seatbelt. Dark Shadow snickered in the teens head at this. " _You should take a picture. When else is Bakugou this calm_?"

Tokoyami shook his head. " _You honestly want to wake up a sleeping Bakugou?"_

" _I didn't think about that,"_ Dark Shadow sank back into his hosts body.

Tokoyami sighed. "We need to wake him up."

The avian teen walked over to the two sleeping on his bed. Tokoyami reached out and lightly grabbedthe arm that was on top of Sora. immediately Bakugou's right hand shot p and wrapped around Tokoyami's neck. Red eyes met red eyes and Bakugou released his choke hold. He removed his hand from Sora, and Tokoyami lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

Bakugou sat up. "You shouldn't wake people like that."

"Apologies," Tokoyami said.

Bakugou stood up. "It took her forever to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven," Tokoyami said checking his phone.

"Shit. I need to go to bed." Bakugou's eyes traced up and down Tokoyami's head. His upper lip twitched.

Tokoyami nodded. "I appreciate you help." He bowed.

A small grunt came from Bakugou and he stepped forward. Tokoyami stood up and was shocked when a pair of hands were gently resting at his neck. Bakugou's face was mere centimeters from him. His fingers playing with Tokoyami's choker. Tokoyami froze. This sort of touch from calloused hands on his neck; it was different.

"Your choker got all fucked up when I grabbed you. Hold still." Bakugou's eyes never left Tokoyami's neck. He unwrapped the cloth, exposing Tokoyami's neck.

Tokoyami closed his eyes. The weird, rough fingers on his neck as the cloth came off. Tokoyami held his breath. It was a mix of familiar and unwelcomed sensation with an unfamiliar feeling and familiar set of hands. This was too much, but could he push Bakugou away? The panic began to subside as the warm cloth was replaced around his neck. Bakugou's thumb smoothing out the choker as he tightened the wrap. The tight wrap… was secure.

Bakugou released Tokoyami from the hold. "There. Goodnight." Bakugou walked out of the room, lightly pulling the door behind him. The door did not close completely.

Tokoyami dropped to his knees, hands on his neck. Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's chest. " _Fumikage, are you alright?_ " the Shadow asked in thought.

Tokoyami took a deep breath before responding. " _This choker has been off too much today."_

" _I'm sure Bakugou didn't realize how intimate that would be."_

" _It felt like her, but it was… safer?"_ Tokoyami lightly patted the cloth with his fingertips. _"It's up higher a well, and tighter!"_

"Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami snapped his head to see Shoji now standing in the door. His friend's face was filling with concern. He held several small boxes in his hands, causing him to speak with his true mouth.

Quickly, Tokoyami stood, placing fidgeting hands at his side. "Shoji? What are you doing here? I thought you went to get something to eat."

"I went and grabbed some items from the vending machines. I figured you would be hungry as well." Shoji pushed the door open a bit wider. "May I come in?"

Tokoyami nodded and Shoji walked in. He closed the door, a little too hard. The slam caused Sora to jump up and yell. "What's happening?"

"It's okay, Sora. Shoji just closed the door." Tokoyami placed an arm around his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Fumi?" Sora nuzzled into his shoulder. "Are you better?"

"I am," Tokoyami said.

Shoji walked over and took a seat on the floor as the two siblings hugged. He placed out the bagged and boxed food containers he had brought in front of him. "They are just some sandwiches from the hot food vending machine," he explained.

Tokoyami smiled. "Thank you, Shoji."

Sora looked at the boxes. "Can I have one?"

"Sure," Shoji said. "You pick."

Sora moved from Tokoyami to the food. She stared at the boxes and then picked a spam sandwich. "Thank you."

"Of course," Shoji nodded.

He grabbed a sandwich and Tokoyami did the same. The three sat and ate on the floor in silence. Shoji ate with his tentacle mouths. Sora was at first curios to how Shoji was eating but continued with eating her own sandwich after watching for a while. Sora finished her sandwich first before yawning again. Tokoyami stroked the girls head. She was exhausted, and he knew she would be asleep soon.

"Sora, it's okay to go to sleep. I'm not leaving."

Sora yawned and nodded in response. She climbed up onto the bed. Dark Shadow crawled out of Tokoyami's back and pull the blankets over Sora as she placed her head on the pillow. She laid down and rolled to face the wall. Dark Shadow stroked her head. Within a few minutes she was asleep. Dark Shadow gave Tokoyami a thumbs up before diving back into his host.

"Should I leave?" Shoji asked in a hushed tone.

"You can stay if you would like," Tokoyami whispered. "I'm not exactly too tired after spending so much time..." He gestured towards the nurse's office.

"Are you saying you want to talk?" Shoji asked. "You said you could talk about your fear later. I suppose I found out partially what was bothering you starting when Recovery Girl removed your choker. I only assume that you were feeling insecure about that when I arrived."

Tokoyami rubbed at his neck with his right hand. "It's a comfort thing."

"You don't have to feel worried about that." Shoji pointed to his mask. "I wear mine to protect myself as well. Many are cruel when it comes to my appearance. A mask is easier to hid."

"I could not imagine why anyone would be cruel to you," Tokoyami said with a small smile.

"Would you like to see?" Shoji asked.

"Your face? Without your mask?" Shoji nodded as Tokoyami asked. Tokoyami nodded. "Only if you want to."

One of Shoji's hands pulled down his mask. He had a large, square jaw with no lips. His nose, though in a prominent spot, consisted of two slits on the bone. "If I didn't want to, I would not have offered." Shoji smiled, brightening his onyx eyes as only very final edge of mouth curled up. A quick flash a of sharp, pointy teeth poked out from his mouth's edge.

Tokoyami's eyes didn't react. They simply scanned his friends face. He too, smiled at his friend. "I see only a kind face."

Shoji laughed, before pulling the mask back up to his face. "I've worn a mask for almost my entire life. Having a mutation-based quirk, I was born like this. Once my teeth began to come in, my mom began to dress me with a mask. It just became a part of my everyday appearance."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Tokoyami turned to look at Sora, who was in the same position she was before. He turned back to look at Shoji. His eyes lowered to the floor as he spoke. "I wouldn't mind seeing your face more without your mask."

"Thank you," Shoji said with a smile.

Tokoyami leaned back against the bed. He dropped his arms to his side. Shoji eyed Tokoyami's left hand. In a swift motion he moved on of his right hands on top of Tokoyami's. "Is this alright?"

Tokoyami stared at the hand. The feathers on his head fluffing up slightly. "Yes."

Shoji closed his fingers around Tokoyami's and Tokoyami did the same. Shoji leaned back against the bed as well. He closed his eyes. "You have to be very brave and stoic. I can see that you always take great care and attention to everything you do. That must be taxing on you. You watch your behavior, your actions, and everything you say seems to always come with a purpose. You are strong. Just know you can still be strong around me even if you need to show a little more emotion."

Tokoyami squeezed Shoji's large fingers. "Thank you, Shoji."

The larger teen yawned. "I think I need to go to bed." He moved to stand, lightly tugging at the hand he was holding. Started to loosen his grip, but to his surprise, Tokoyami stood with him. A light blush grew on Shoji's face, peeking out from his mask. "If you ever need anything, or just would like someone to talk to, I am always here for you."

"Thank you, Shoji." Tokoyami released his friend's hand. "I really appreciate your kindness."

"And I appreciate you," Shoji said, blush deepening. The multi armed teen turned and left the room. This time, closing the door silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Here is my next chapter. This took a bit of research to find out about Japanese Minor rights, and learning what the Family Court has jurisdiction over in Japan. Fascinating topic for those interested. Anyway, this Chapter is a little short, but it I plot and content heavy so please enjoy!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 10**

Tokoyami didn't sleep that night. Instead, he curled up to his sister, lightly stroking her feathers as she snored. Dark Shadow continued to pester him about sleep in his mind, that was until he received a text message at three in the morning.

Tokoyami cautiously rolled over, trying his best to not disturb Sora. When he picked up the phone, his heart sank. It was a message from his father.

 **Dad: your bitch of a sister is playing hide and seek and won't come out. That drunk can't find her, and I am out of town. Go to your mother's and find her.**

Tokoyami gulped. What was he even supposed to say to a text like this? He was so shocked intact that he didn't notice that Sora had sat up and was now peering over his shoulder.

"I'm not playing hide and seek," Sora stated.

Tokoyami flinched when he heard her voice. "That's because mom is probably not able to really think still."

"Fumi, is the stuff mom drinks really medicine?"

"No. It's just drinking."

"Then why does she drink it?"

"Because she doesn't know how to be happy," Tokoyami sighed.

"Oh." Sora layer back down and stared at the ceiling.

Tokoyami places his phone down and pressed his head against the pillow. He turned to watch Sora, clicking her beak irregularly. The sound was annoying, but clearly a reaction to their family.

"You know, I can remember one time when mom was happy," Tokoyami whispered.

"You can?" Sora stopped her clicking and turned towards her brother. "I thought you said she had never been happy?"

"I couldn't back in Koda's room, but I remembered just now. The last time I saw mom happy was when she was pregnant with you. She wasn't drinking. She would always be smiling and rubbing her belly. I could feel you moving inside mom. Sometimes your hand would stick out against her skin and you wouldn't stop until I placed my hand against it."

"Why did she stop being happy then? Did she not like me when I came out of her belly?" Sora's voice squeaked with concern.

Moments like these were the moments that Tokoyami was most grateful for Dark Shadow. Tokoyami didn't want to look at Sora. He was too afraid she would be hurt. Dark Shadow wasn't too concerned. The quirk wrapped itself around the small girl, giving Tokoyami the space he needed to breath.

"Mom just needs to always be full. Being pregnant is as full as you can get. She's a very empty person," Tokoyami nodded.

The siblings fell silent. Time passed, and they both were lost deep in thought.

Sora spoke first. "Are you going to respond to dad?"

"No."

"But that will make him mad."

"He will be fine." Tokoyami rolled on his side and cuddled his sister. "Let's sleep. It is late." Sora nodded, and the two closed their eyes. They were soon fast asleep.

The next day had started off calmly. Tokoyami had even managed to let it slip his mind that his father had texted him about Sora. That is, until Aizawa came in to the cafeteria breakfast hall.

Tokoyami was most of the way through his breakfast. He sat next to Shoji, with the multi-armed teen Sora. Sora has noted Bakugou's absence but remembered he had an "extra class." This made Aizawa's appearance even more shocking, seeing as he usually traveled with Bakugou and Todoroki to their hero classes.

"Tokoyami, could I speak to you for a moment?" Aizawa asked.

" _Does he know dad texted you?"_ Dark Shadow asked from within.

" _I'm not sure,"_ Tokoyami admitted. He turned towards Shoji. "Would it be alright if you watched Sora for a moment?"

"Not a problem," Shoji said with a thumbs up.

Tokoyami nodded his thanks as he stood he pushed Sora next to Shoji. "Stay with Shoji." Sora nodded and simply continued eating. Tokoyami took this time to leave the table.

He and Aizawa sat outside the cafeteria. Aizawa pulled open a notebook and pen. As he flipped through the pages to find a clean page, a fighting feels of guilt came over Tokoyami.

"I apologize."

Aizawa looked up, face completely neutral. "Apologize for what?"

"I should have contacted you right away when my father messaged me about Sora. It was three in the morning. I was tired. I didn't respond."

Aizawa cocked one eyebrow at the teen. "Was this, this morning?" Tokoyami nodded and Aizawa sighed. "You don't need to apologize. Can I see the message?"

Tokoyami took out his phone and pulled up the message. He gave it to Aizawa. The teacher stared at the vulgar message. On a clean page, he quickly jotted something down before giving Tokoyami his phone back.

"Thank you, that was good information to know."

Tokoyami averted his eyes. "Okay."

"Tokoyami, I called you out here because I wanted to know how you felt about some of the faculty."

"What do you mean?" Tokoyami asked.

"I mean…" Aizawa had to stop and think. What was he trying to say? He sighed. "Who do you trust? Which teachers do you feel comfortable being alone with? After your moment in the nurse's office, it seems like the right thing. So, I repeat, who do you trust?"

"Trust?"

"Yeah, which teachers?"

Tokoyami fell silent for a few moments. "I trust you."

Aizawa couldn't help but smile as he wrote his own name. "Good start. Who else?"

"All Might."

"Okay."

"That's all."

Aizawa stared at the teen with a blank expression. "That's it?" Tokoyami nodded. Aizawa now raises an eyebrow. "What about Principle Nezu?"

"His high intellect worries me that I can never really understand what he is thinking about."

"Okay," Aizawa nodded. "What about Ectoplasm?"

"I don't very much have a connection aside from my victory with, Asui," Tokoyami said. "I'm neutral. No trust to have really established."

"Present Mic?"

Tokoyami shook his head.

"Snipe?"

Another head shakes.

"13?"

"No," Tokoyami said defensively.

"Midnight?"

"Sensei, she is sultry female that teaches content I love. She, like Recovery Girl, terrifies me."

They listed off the remaining teachers. Each had a shaken head from Tokoyami. Aizawa hummed. "Well, are there any other adults you trust?"

The two stood for two minutes while Tokoyami slowly contemplated. He was uneasily stoic. Not even swaying in those few minutes.

"Does It have to be an instructor here at U.A.?" Tokoyami finally asked.

"No. If there is someone else that's great to know," replied Aizawa.

"I see. Well, Hawks would be the final adult to add to your list. I don't have any more adults outside my family that I interact with. I apologize if my mistrust is going to make anything for you more difficult."

Aizawa places a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. Go back to lunch. I may call you later."

"Thank you, sensei." Tokoyami bower before heading back to the lunch room."

Once alone, Aizawa sighed. "Only three. I hope Hawks is ready to see what his suggestion brought to him."

A few hours passed before Aizawa walked to the large conference room. Inside sat his co-workers, Principle Nezu, and Hawks. He took his seat, noting only one empty chair.

"Alright, Aizawa," said Nezu, "we are all here, except for Present Mic. He is escorting Todoroki and Bakugou to the next class."

"Thank you. As you all know I went and talked to Tokoyami to get a sense of who he is comfortable with when it comes to adults. Our hope was to provide some options for possible care takers in a law case. Tokoyami, being sixteen, would be able to petition the family court and ask for he and his sister to be placed under new guardianship. It turns out it is quite a short list, and after reading a message from his father, I don't blame him"

"Did his father contact him?" Nezu asked.

Aizawa nodded. He flipped open his notes. "The text read; 'your bitch of a sister is playing hide and seek and won't come out. That drunk can't find her, and I am out of town. Go to your mother's and find her.'"

"That came from his dad?" Hawks' eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised. "Shit."

"Where is his father now?" Cementoss asked.

"From the information I have gathered, he is out of town," All Might stated. "I've asked the police department to notify me if they get any calls about a missing girl. So far, none have come in."

"That little girl ran away two days ago, and she is barely noticed as missing. That's so tragic." Midnight placed a hand to her head.

"So, we know family is out," All Might said. "Who did Tokoyami say he was fine with?"

"He only gave me three people. They are me, All Might, and Hawks."

The room fell silent. "That's not many options to work with," Cementoss commented.

"Indeed," Nezu agreed. The principle glanced at the three spoken adults. "Would any of you be willing to take on Tokoyami and Sora in?"

"I think the question should be who would win when presenting this to the court," Ectoplasm interjected.

"That's a good point," Midnight said.

"No offense All Might, but everyone knows you are now powerless. What would you do to help take care of these kids?" Cementoss.

All Might nodded. "I can agree with that."

"That just leaves Aizawa and Hawks," said Snipe.

Aizawa and Hawks stared at each other. Both dead panned and eyeing each other. Hawks finally spoke. "I like that little red bird. Tokoyami is full of potential too. I will do it."

Aizawa was shocked. "You will."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Who could argue if the number two hero wants to raise their son? Besides, if Endeavor can raise kids then it can't be too difficult."

Aizawa smiled. "I assure you that it is not that simple, but I am glad you are willing to do this. I already have taken on the maximum number of my house."

Hawks clasped his hands together. "Great! When do we ask Tokoyami?

"I can go get him," Aizawa said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 11 is getting posted early! I have a crazy Schedule this week and have no idea when I will get to post. I am also traveling for the holiday, so I am just not sure when I can upload anything. This Chapter is nice and long and beefy for you all though. So, if it is a while, you can all have this to look at for a bit. Happy Holidays and Happy New Years All!**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 11**

"Woah! How do you do that?"

Sora was extremely impressed with Shoji's coloring abilities. The six-armed teen sat on the floor. He had three crayons in his hand, all working at once. The seven-year-old was blown away.

It was late afternoon. They were in the common area. Tokoyami needed to use the bathroom and shower. He couldn't complete this task while Sora hung around. Shoji had simply suggested he hang out with Sora in the common area while Tokoyami took care of himself.

Sora was at first very skeptical. She wanted to hang out with Bakugou, but he was at his class. Shoji wouldn't be bad. He wasn't as fun as Bakugou, but he could do some cool things.

Shoji chuckled. "It took a lot of practice, but now it's not very hard."

Sora grabbed two crayon's and placed them both on the coloring book. The long crimson feathers on her head puffed up with concentration. She placed both hands on the paper in front of her and begins to move them.

Shoji watched, smiling behind his mask, as the small girl tried and failed to move both hands at the same time. Frustrated squeaks were heard, but she didn't stop. She continued to try for the next fifteen minutes. Her frustration began to fester.

"Sora, why don't we do something else?" Shoji suggested.

Tears dripped onto her paper. "I want to draw with both hands!" Sora cried.

"I understand that you want to be able to draw with both hands. It is very hard. It took me years to be able to do it. You just need to practice more every day. It will take a while, but you must work hard." Shoji stuck out his hand out to her. "We can play something else."

"I don't want to play something else!" Sora slammed her fist on the ground.

"Woah! Sounds like a temper tantrum."

Shoji turned to see that Midoriya, Kaminari, Ashido, Ojiro, Hagakure, Jirou, and Kirishima walk in through the front door. The group surrounded the couch and stared at Sora. She was now petrified, seeing the girls looking at her. She hoped to her feet and scooted away.

Shoji made an eye to stare at Sora. He could see the apprehension on her face. He moved his body over, blocking most of her from view. "Hello," everyone."

"Awe are you still afraid of us Sora?" Ashido asked.

"We just want to be friends. We promise we won't bite," Hagakure said.

Sora stepped out to the side of Shoji. "Respect my space, please."

"Don't worry, kiddo," Kirishima said with a thumbs up. "We won't get any closer."

"Yeah, Kacchan would get mad if he found out someone scarred you in some way," Midoriya said with a nervous laugh.

Sora frowned. "Fumi says my scars have to stay on the inside." She pointed to Midoriya's arms. "You have lots of scars on the outside. Do you have scars on the inside?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Midoriya saw that the girl wasn't looking away from his arms. "Do you want to see my scars up close?"

Sora stared at him for a moment. She turned towards Shoji. "Is he safe?"

Shoji blinked. Was Midoriya safe? She was asking him. How should he even respond? "Midoriya would never purposefully harm you."

Sora turned back to Midoriya. "No thank you."

"I won't hurt you I promise." Midoriya went to take a step forward but Kirishima grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, she said no thank you. That means you need to back off."

Sora took a step behind Shoji. She knew Kirishima was safe. Bakugou hung out with him. That didn't mean that any of the others were safe. The fact Kirishima had to grab one of them and pull him away only made her not apprehensive. "I wish Fumi or Bakugou were here. They would yell to keep everyone away," she whispered.

Shoji felt a weight in his chest. He wasn't doing enough to make Sora feel safe. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't fulfill the emotional needs of this young girl. He needed to show her she was safe.

Shoji expanded all six of his arms. He pushed Sora onto his back and incased her in his arms. He left a small opening in the front for he to see and managed to grab her crayons and paper in his action as well. She was completely secluded.

"Sora has asked for personal space," Shoji stated. "Please respect her wishes and go on your way."

The group nodded. "Of course," said Kirishima.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs," said Jirou. "Kaminari, I still want to fit in a jam session."

Kaminari laughed. "Right on. See you later Shoji and Sora." The group laughed as they walked away.

Shoji sighed with relief. "Are you alright in there Sora?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to stay where you are or come out? The group is gone?"

"Can I stay?"

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything." Shoji couldn't help but smile as he felt the small child begin to color on his back. He maneuvered himself into a comfortable place to rest. He knew Sora was comfortable, and that's all that matters.

When Tokoyami emerged from the bathroom he saw Shoji laying on the couch with his arms webbed together. He could see a small arm sticking out of a gap towards his head holding a picture. Shoji was nodding his head.

"What is going on?" Tokoyami asked.

Shoji released his arms and Sora hopped off his back. "Fumi! I'm leaning to draw with both hands at once." She shoved a picture into his hands.

Dark Shadow peered from Tokoyami's chest. The shadow smiled rubbed up against Sora, approving her drawing. Tokoyami couldn't help but smile. "Shoji is very good at using more than one hand. Why were you on his back?"

"There were lots of people," Sora said.

"Midoriya was being his normal awkward self. And him with some more extroverted friends, I saw Sora needed her own space," Shoji explained.

"You can go back to my room," Tokoyami suggested.

"Now that you are back, I want to go upstairs. I left my music up there," Sora said.

"Why don't you give Shoji your keys, Tokoyami?" A deep voice said from the doorway.

The three turned around to see Aizawa standing in the doorway. "Aizawa Sensei?"

"I need to borrow Tokoyami for a little while. Would it be alright if You watched Sora, Shoji?"

Shoji nodded, "of course."

"Excellent. Come with me Tokoyami."

"Wait! Is Fumi going to be back for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Are you hungry now?" Tokoyami asked. Sora nodded, and Tokoyami extended his keys to his friend. "Why don't you and Shoji go eat now? I will come back when I can."

"Okay," Sor said disheartened.

"I will be back soon, don't you worry." Tokoyami followed his teacher out the dorm door.

They walked to the main teacher conference building. Inside all the teachers, minus, Present Mic were sitting at a large table. To Tokoyami's surprise Hawks was also there. He sat next to Principal Nezu, who motioned Tokoyami to take a seat.

"I apologize that this will be a lot of information to be thrown at you," Principal Nezu said. "I have made a hand out for you with bullet points on the most important information.

Tokoyami looked to a paper that was in front of him, face down. He picked it up and flipped it over. His eyes widened at the title of the page. "Family Court."

"Tokoyami, we have come up with an option to help you in your home life. After finding out who you feel comfortable with, Hawks has offered to be a legal guardian for both you and Sora."

"What?" Tokoyami looked around the room.

A slide show popped up on a large screen behind Nezu. "In order to do this, you will need to file a case to the Family Court. We have some members of the school legal team that will help you draft such document."

The slides switched as the process of the Family Court, how to file a case, and the member of the Family Court and their roles were explained. With each change of the slide, Tokoyami became more and more overwhelmed with this information. He was completely lost when Nezu began a brief history of the court system in Japan. This was all too much.

" _Why is he telling you all of this?"_ Dark Shadow growled.

" _Why didn't they ask me if I wanted any legal actions? Why did they make all this? Do I have to do this? Am I supposed to do this right now?"_ Tokoyami's legs began to quake under the table.

"The way the hearing should work is that you will all meet at the Family Court offices. It will feel more like a conference. With your lawyers and members of the Family Court, and essentially have your parents transfer guardianship and move you to Hawks' family registry."

"Wait, would I lose the name Tokoyami?" Tokoyami asked.

"Probably," Hawks said with a shrug. "That's something for the conciliation officer to bring up and the lawyers to discuss."

"If all goes well, and an agreement between both parties is met, then the act will become legal in fourteen days. So, after the court hearing your parents will have two weeks to change their mind. If they don't then you will be officially added to Hawks' family registry."

"It will be nice," Hawks jumped in. "The only other thing that I could think of would be for you to emancipate yourself. That would only help you, and not Sora. I know that from personal experience. It will be nice to take the two of you under my wings. We will be one big happy bird family. What do you say, Fumikage?"

Tokoyami flinched at Hawks' use of his given name. "I… I am not sure."

"This is a lot of information at once," Aizawa said. "I understand you may want some time to think this over."

Tokoyami's head was swimming with emotions. He was happy, that Hawks would be willing take him in, but at the same time so terribly ashamed to have this asked by his mentor. He was, embarrassed. How could he have let all his personal life be so out in the open. The final emotion was anger. " _Why would this decision would be made around me? Like I'm some Fabergé egg that could easily be broken. How dare these mentors go about make suggestions without consulting me firs_ t!" Tokoyami's grip on the hand out tightened.

"Tokoyami, are you alright?" All Might asked.

" _Now they want to know if I am alright?"_ Tokoyami yelled in his head.

"Relax Fumikage. It will be fine," Hawks said leaning back. "Who would argue against their children being raised by the number two hero? You two could have a normal life."

" _That ego,"_ Tokoyami crumpled the paper. "Where was the help years ago then?"

Dark Shadow beg to creep from Tokoyami's back. Tokoyami stopped as he felt the shadow growing. He was losing control of his emotions. He had to leave this meeting. He could come back when he was more rational. "Excuse me."

Tokoyami walked out of the conference room with his head down. As soon as the door shut he began to sprint. He had to get away from everyone that was in that room. This was too much information. Court? New Guardian? Hawks taking him under his wing? There was way too many people becoming involved in his personal life.

" _Where are we going?"_ Dark Shadow asked his host. " _I wanted to come out in there!_ "

" _Away. I need to think. We both need space."_ Even in his mind Tokoyami was panting. He knew he was on the verge of losing control. He needed to be away from others and he needed to find a lit space. As the sun set, the danger of this situation began to grow.

Tokoyami was now outside. He stood on the brick pathway under a street light. He sat down leaning against the light. " _Can't get emotional. Don't lose control!"_

 _Dark Shadow slowly began to crawl out and Incase Tokoyami. "_ I want out!" The Shadow hit the light post. The light shattered, coving the teen in the dusk's shade.

"Dark Shadow calm down!" Tokoyami said through gritted teeth.

The Shadow continued to stretch its way from its host. Suddenly there was a light popping noise. The shadow screeched and dove back into its host's body. Tokoyami looked up to see Bakugou standing beside him.

"I'm a bad matchup for you," he muttered.

"Thank you, Bakugou," Tokoyami panted.

"Not that it is my business but what's got you all emotional. I don't want to stand out here all night. I'm fucking tired."

Tokoyami stood, head lowered. "I apologize."

"If you're out here, who is watching Pipsqueak?" Bakugou asked.

"Shoji is watching Sora."

"Tsc," Bakugou clicked his tongue. "She's probably bored as hell with him. Let's get to the dorm and I will watch her."

"You don't need to watch her if I'm back," Tokoyami said.

"Like hell you are watching her. You back into the dark room of yours and you will just be going on a rampage again. I will not be your night light."

Tokoyami stared at into Bakugou's fierce eyes. "Why do you care about what happens? I'm not asking you to stand by me. I can find a source of light without you."

"It's not you I'm concerned about!" Bakugou snapped. "Sora's just a kid! She can't deal with your emotional ass and neither can I. Let the octopus nurture your feelings or whatever."

"I don't need someone to deal with my feelings!" Tokoyami yelled.

"Really? You've been fucking crying the entire time I've be standing here!"

Tokoyami lifted his hand to his face. Sure enough, all he felt was tears and damp feathers. Had he really been crying this entire time and not noticed? His anger melted as he looked at the tears now collecting in his hand.

Bakugou scoffed and pulled Tokoyami by the arm. "She doesn't need to see you like this."

Silently the entered the dorm area. They were lucky no one else was in the common area. Bakugou shoved Tokoyami onto the couch. "Wait here." Bakugou marched away.

Tokoyami placed his head in his hands. He could feel the tears falling now. Crying wasn't any effort at this moment. A small Dark Shadow peaked out of his chest. The beast wrapped itself around Tokoyami as he continued to cry. Bakugou was right. He was too much of a mess to see Sora.

"Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami looked up. Shoji was standing at the edge of the room. His eyes were full of concern. The larger teen warily stepped forward. "Tokoyami, what's wrong?"

"I apologize, Shoji," Tokoyami stated. "I am ashamed you have to see me in such emotional blunder." Tokoyami tried the brush the tears from his eyes.

"It's okay." Shoji extended a hand to his friend. "Everyone will be back soon. They all went out to eat. Why don't we go up to my room?" Tokoyami nodded and the pair left the common area.

In Shoji's room, the only place to sit was his futon. The two sat down next to each other. Shoji grabbed a box of issues that he kept in his closet and handed the box to his friend.

"Thanks," Tokoyami mumbled.

"Of course. Now what happened?"

Tokoyami sighed. "It was so much. They want me to take my parents to court?"

"What?"

"I guess I can apply to have my guardian changed or something? Either way Hawks was there. He wants to adopt myself and Sora. It was all just so much!" Tears dripped from Tokoyami's eyes. "This isn't a thought you just spring on somebody. I didn't even know something like this was possible."

Shoji placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright. You are allowed to feel frustrated."

"I don't know how to feel!" Tokoyami yelled. "So much has happened. I just wanted to be in control. Now I feel like nothing is in my control at all!"

"You can't control people," Shoji said. A few hands rubbing on Tokoyami's back.

"But they can control me," Tokoyami turned towards Shoji. "I feel so helpless. I hate it! Everyone thinks I'm pathetic. That I can't take care of myself, or my sister. I didn't ask for this help. I know I need it, but I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask to be this weak!"

Shoji lifted a hand to cup Tokoyami's face. "You are not weak. You are possibly the strongest person I have ever met."

Red eyes stared deep into black onyx eyes. Shoji was staring so intensely at Tokoyami. "Shoji."

"You should not belittle yourself for moments in which you need help. You are a hero in nature an in spirit, but there is no way you could or should do this on your own. You have been given so much responsibility that should not be your own. You have faced your own personal demons, and no one has been there for you. People want to be there for you. I want to be there for you."

Suddenly, a mouth was formed besides Tokoyami's face. It pressed its lips against Tokoyami's beak. It was a soft, warm kiss. Tokoyami's eyes widened. His tears stopped. His body froze as the interaction took place.

Shoji's eyes widened as he realized what he had just initiated. He jumped back and stood up from the bed. Panic breaths escaped his mouth and his skin whitened. "Tokoyami! I'm… I'm so sorry."

Tokoyami placed a hand to his beak where the kiss was. His eye hazed, and a light rose traced his beak. He removed his hand and stared at his fingers, lost in thought.

Shoji began to pace. "I can't believe I did that. I should have asked. I should have thought! I just acted. I didn't even know what I was doing. Tokoyami I'm so sorry."

Tokoyami turned his head towards Shoji. His eyes were soft, yet distant. "So that's how a kiss is supposed to feel."

Shoji froze in place. "What?"

"I never really understood why people liked kissing," Tokoyami said still staring at his hand. "That was… nice."

Shoji's shoulder dropped in relief. Tokoyami, though not looking up, was smiling. "Yeah, kisses are supposed to be nice."

"I had no idea," Tokoyami said looking up at Shoji. "Thank you." He exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "I- I think I'm ready to go talk to Sora. Bakugou needs to rest anyway."

"Right," Shoji nodded.

Tokoyami stood from the bed and walked over to Shoji. He wrapped his arms around Shoji in a tight embrace. The multi limbed teen reciprocated the action. After a few moments, Tokoyami released Shoji, and exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope you are all having a wonderful winter break! I happened to have some down time, so I thought I would post this today. I will get chapter 13 out soon, because I am half way done (plane flights give a great required spot to write). Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love all your thoughts and opinions. Remember to tell your loved one that you love them!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 12**

Bakugou was too tired for this shit. He also was too tired to think anything through. Sora was a smart kid. She knew when her brother was upset. Why else would it be Bakugou who came up to trade with Shoji? Bakugou didn't want to explain because he didn't really know. After much prodding, Bakugou became infuriated.

Telling a seven-year-old that her brother "was crying like a bitch" wasn't what he meant to say but it was what came out of his mouth. He immediately regretted it. Sora began to cry herself, climbed up Bakugou's lap. The blonde did the only reasonable thing he could think of; spark his hand and lite Sora on fire.

The small girl turned to ash, and ash she stayed. Bakugou stared at his lap. Any second, Pipsqueak would pop back up, right? His lap was filled its dust. Thoughts began to run through his head. What would happen if he spilt some of her? Is she supposed to be able to Ashes this long? If dust gets mixed with her, will she come back changed or disfigured?

So, there he sat, until Tokoyami opened the door to the room. "It's about Goddamn time!"

"I apologize." Tokoyami looked at Bakugou's lap to see the mountain of ash. "How long has she been like that?"

"Twenty minutes? I don't know it feels like fucking forever!" Bakugou growled. "I didn't do anything I had t done before!"

Tokoyami shook his head. "Sora! Enough of this. You can just stay in ashes because you are upset."

"SO, SHE IS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" Bakugou yelled!

"She is throwing a tantrum," Tokoyami explained. "Sora, something big has happened and I need to talk to you about it."

The ashes remained on Bakugou's lap. "I just want to go to sleep!" He yelled.

Tokoyami sighed. "Fine. I'm just going to tell you. And if you are not back to yourself after I explain, Bakugou's going to brush you off. You may be shorter when you come back if not all your ash is there."

A light glow started from the Ashes, but it stopped and remained its grey shell.

"The teachers were talking to me. They think that if I fill out a law case, that I can get mom and dad to not be our parents anymore. That means we'd move, have to possibly change our names, and it may be a really tough law case."

Bakugou's eyebrows arched with surprise. No wonder Tokoyami had been a mess. That's a lot of pressure for one person to deal with.

Tokoyami continued his explanation. "Hawks, the hero I'm training under, he says he is willing to adopt us." Tokoyami sighed, taking a moment to collect himself. "I honestly don't know how to feel about this entire situation. I don't like making a decision like this either. It is going to impact us both. I want to talk to you more."

"Shit, is that why you were crying?" Bakugou asked.

Tokoyami nodded. The ashes in Bakugou's lap began to glow. Sora emerged from the ashes. "Fumi?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Your serious?"

"I am."

She hopped off Bakugou's lap made her way her brother. Her arms reached up and Tokoyami bent down to lift her into a tight embrace. "If we lived with Hawks, would we get to see mom and dad again?"

"I don't know," Tokoyami answered.

Sora paused. Though the room was silent it was not still. A moment passed before Sora spoke again. "Will mom and dad hate us?"

"I don't know."

She squeezed Tokoyami harder. There was an even longer moment of silence. "What happens if you try and it doesn't work?" Sora's eyes glossed over. Her voice was small and frail.

"I'm not sure," said Tokoyami shakily. "This is why I want us to talk about this."

As Sora wrapped her arms around Tokoyami's neck, Bakugou finally stood from the bed. He didn't want to learn more than he had. He walked out of the room, closing the door most of the way and heading to his own room to sleep.

Tokoyami sat down on the bed. He pulled Sora from his neck setting her beside him. He wiped a few anxious tears from his sister's face. "Sora, I don't want you to be upset, but I think you should have a fair day in this as well. I don't like that this option was just thrown at us."

"How else could we have presented this to you?" A voice from the doorway spoke.

Hawks gently pushed the room door open, walking into his pupil's room. "I hope it is alright that I'm just coming in. You really should work on keeping your door closed all the way."

"I suppose knocking would take up too much time," Tokoyami said in a snide remark. "Though you did choose to listen in."

"Aren't parents supposed to be all up in their kids' business?" Hawks replied with a smirk.

"Are you here just to annoy?" Tokoyami asked.

"Kid, I'm here to check on you. You kind of ran out of the conference room. It's understandable. That wasn't the best presentation." Hawks laughed. "Who hands a teen a bullet point hand out?"

Tokoyami didn't respond. He simply looked and the ground. He was too ashamed to look at Hawks. Sora noticed her brother's reaction to the man. She didn't look at Hawks either.

Hawks felt the cold shoulder from both teens. "Come on. I'm not that bad, right?"

"Is Hawks bad?" Sora asked Tokoyami.

"No, Hawks is not bad," Tokoyami said looked up at his mentor.

"Then what is with the cold shoulder?"

Tokoyami Sighed. Dark Shadow peered from the teens back. "Previous court experiences were not so fun."

"Pervious?" Hawks questioned. He thought for a moment. "You mean… with your grandmother?"

"The report of sexual abuse caused a large rift with in my family," Tokoyami admitted. "My mother was a wreck, and my father was more furious than I have ever seen him. Then when my grandmother returned, it was even worse."

Hawks hummed. "So, you fear this will happen again?"

"My grandmother was arrested and still returned home." Tokoyami looked up at the pro hero. "Even if the I were to file all the case, how am I supposed to trust that the court would work in my favor?"

Hawks' cool composure left his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I, uh."

"If the court doesn't like Fumi, Dad and Grandma will be really mad." Sora wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Look, you need to trust that U.A. isn't going to push you in a path that they won't be able to help you with," said Hawks. "I'll be filing my own papers as well. It will be like a joint case or something."

"What is the contingency plan if this doesn't work?" Tokoyami asked.

"Contingency plan?" Hawks blinked.

"If the court doesn't allow this, then what will happen? There is no way I can send Sora back with them. In fact, I can't send Sora back to my family at all, now. Dad isn't there, my mom is wasted, and my grandmother is probably the only one who noticed she was gone." As Tokoyami talked, Sora dug her hair into her brother's side. Tokoyami wrapped his arm around the small girl and stroked her feathers. "If I'm not there to protect her, then they will retaliate."

Hawks ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say, Tokoyami? I can't make the court say yes. I can tell you there is a large probability if this won't move past the conciliation portion because we have data proving neglect. It wouldn't make sense for a judge to agree for you to go back with either parent. What can I do to prove this to you?"

Silence fell as Tokoyami took the time to think. "It shouldn't it be my lone decision. Sora will be impacted by this as well."

Hawks nodded. "Okay. So..."

"Sora needs to spend time with you before deciding if you would be a good guardian for us."

Hawk clapped his hands together. "Done."

"If she doesn't feel comfortable, then we need another solution," Tokoyami declared. "Including the idea that I drop out of school to make sure Sora is safe at home."

Hawks raised an eyebrow. He could see now how serious Tokoyami was on making sure Sora was safe. He would give up being a hero just to protect her. It was stupid, but honorable.

"And if she does feel comfortable, you will file the case," said Hawks. Tokoyami nodded in agreement. Hawks smiled. "Then it's a deal."

Sora poked her head up. "Would you come too, Fumi?"

"No," Tokoyami shook his head. "You need to get your opinion without me there. You can trust Hawks."

Hawks knelt beside Sora. "Don't worry my little red. I look after my birds. We've already had some alone time together."

Sora pushed off Tokoyami and dropped to the floor. She stepped up to Hawks, and in swift movement, wrapped her arms around Hawks' neck in an embrace. "Please don't let anything worse happen. I don't like worrying Fumi."

Hawks smiled, and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take care of you two, don't worry." He looked up at Tokoyami. The teen had a worried look on his face. "I really will. How is tomorrow for the whole day?"

"That soon?" Tokoyami was shocked. "Shouldn't it get approved by Aizawa "

"I'll take care of that," Hawks said with a wave of his hand. He removed Sora from his neck and bopped the end of her beak. "And you, my little red bird, should get some sleep so we can have an exciting day."

"Okay," she squeaked.

Hawks Saluted two children and left the room. Tokoyami made sure to lock the door as he left. He then turned out the lights and crawled on the bed with his sister, falling asleep faster than he had any other night.

Sora woke up and the room was still dark. She looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning. She turned her head toward her brother, who was lost in a deep sleep. She sighed. Sora needed to use the bathroom.

The small girl could have woken her brother up. He would have gladly walked her down to the bathroom, but as much as he tried to hide it, Sora knew when her brother was stressed. She didn't like causing him trouble. So as carefully and quietly as possible, Sora pulled herself out from Tokoyami's grip and crawled out of the bed. She tiptoed to the door and out into the hallway.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Sora realized how big the dormitory really was. The hallways were long, dark and narrow. She gulped as she ventured towards the elevator. Pressing the button was a tad challenging, but on her tippy toes, she managed to open the doors and send herself to the main floor.

She exhaled as she stepped out of the elevator. She didn't remember this floor being so dark. Where is she supposed to go? Sora hesitantly glanced down each side before choosing a direction. If she kept walking, she would find the bathroom, right?

Ten minutes may not seem like much time to an adult, but to a young girl who just wanted to find the bathroom, it was an eternity. Her eyes began to water. Sora didn't know where she was. Suddenly she bumped into something, it was hard yet warm. She fell the ground and began to sniffle, wiping at her eyes with her hands.

"Woah! Hey there! Didn't see you." A bright cheerful voice said. The hall light turned to on review that Sora had run into the leg of Kirishima.

Sora stared at the red-haired teen. Could he be trusted. He was Bakugou's friend. "I'm sorry."

Kirishima squatted in front Of Sora. He flashed his sharp and pointy teeth at her. "It's no big deal. I was just coming down to get something to eat. Extra weight lifting is kicking my butt." He laughed before reaching a hand to the girl. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for the bathroom," Sora whispered. She grabbed Kirishima's hand and stood up with him.

"Good news! We're both heading in the same direction. Why don't I show you where we are heading and then, if you want, you can join me for a snack. You like beef, right?"

Sora nodded, and Kirishima quickly lead her to the bathrooms. Sora emerged from the restroom and walked over to Kirishima. He had warmed up some fried noodles with beef in a pan, and he split the portions onto two plates.

"Here you go," Kirishima said handing the girl the plate. He walked over to the couch and took a seat. Sora followed, accepting assistance when she couldn't quite climb up on the cushion with the plate in her hand. Finally, comfortable she carefully navigated the noodles and beef into her mouth.

Sora's eyes lit up. "Yummy!"

"I know, right!" Kirishima spoke with a mouth full. "Bakugou cooks this like once a week and he usually have leftovers for the week. Whenever I'm hungry, I sneak down and eat some."

"Bakugou made this?" Sora asked.

"Yep."

"Wow! He really is a much better person than dad."

"Why is that?"

"Dad says cooking is a woman's job. Whoever his girlfriend is usually has to make food if the spend the night." She looked up at Kirishima. "That's not normal, is it?"

"Well, uhm," Kirishima quickly filled his mouth to stall for thought. It didn't fool Sora.

"It's okay if you don't want tell me. That usually means it's not normal." Sora sighed. "That's what all the teachers normally do."

Kirishima swallowed with a large gulp. "That's not very manly of your teachers. I don't really know how to respond. Bakugou is honestly just great at everything. Comparing him to anything or anyone is a really hard thing. The truth is Bakugou is usually better than most people at everything, so he's not the best standard of normal."

Sora nodded. "I really like Bakugou. He's like a second Fumi."

Kirishima laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Do you like Bakugou?" Sora asked.

Kirishima's face flushed at the question. "Well... umm… of course. Bakugou is the manliest dude I know! He's also one of the most passionate." Kirishima hopped up into a manly pose. His fists were closed and punched the air as he talked. "He is going to be one of the best heroes out there. You can tell! I hope to be right there with him."

Sora hummed with agency. The finished eating and Kirishima took care of the dishes. "Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

Sora nodded. "I'm starting to see why Fumo likes it here."

"Oh?" Kirishima hit the elevator call button. "And why is that?"

"Everyone is just nice."

Kirishima smiled. "That's part of being a hero kiddo." The elevator doors closed and the two head upstairs for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for the new year! Here is my last chapter for 2018. I just want to say thank you all so much for being so interested in this story. What started as just a way to vent out my frustrations about a difficult situation, has turned into something I look forward to writing more for you each day. Here is to 2019! Let's bring in joy and cheer.**

 **Love,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 13**

"You are being quite irrational," Aizawa told Hawks at the gates to U.A. It was eight in the morning. The winged hero decided to arrive at the gate to get the small girl. Aizawa has seen how Sora behaved around Hawks earlier that week. She seemed to enjoy the young man's company. He wasn't worried about the girl, he was more worried about Hawks. At twenty-two years of age, did he really understand what it means to be a guardian.

"You're too uptight, Eraser," Hawks said. "I'm going to have a wonderful day with that little red bird."

"You do realize she is a child? You can't just take her places you want to go. This isn't like a date."

Hawks laughed. "You are too much, you know that? Of course, I'm going to take her to place that kids love: the carnival."

Aizawa stopped in his place. "You're taking her somewhere that public? You will cause a huge racket being there! That kid isn't used to that kind of attention."

"You think too little of the public. They will awe over how cute she is and then move on. I have a good relationship with my fans."

Aizawa sighed. "How can the number two hero be so naive? Tell me this, do you have a contingency plan if your need to do some hero work? I don't know like another nomu attack? That happened the last time you were out in public."

Hawks stumbled in his steps. "That won't happened."

"How can you be so sure?"

" _Shit. I didn't think about how it would look to the League what I'm doing. I'm an idiot,"_ Hawks thought. "Man, you are being a real downer. Look I just want to show this little bird that I'm a safe adult. Whatever I gotta do I will do."

"I hope so," mumbled Aizawa. "You've agreed to be a parent."

"Yeah, yeah. It will be fine. My paternal instincts are impeccable," Hawks said.

"I hope so," said Aizawa, handing Hawks a small paper with a phone number on it. "Don't hesitate to call, for Sora and Tokoyami's sake."

Hawks pocketed the number and gave thumbs up. "You got it, Chief."

Tokoyami could tell that Sora had on a brave face as she sat patiently in the main room of the dorms. Tokoyami looked at the bag he had packed for Sora. He had packed clothes, snacks, lighters, and her music. There was a steady feeling of uneasiness filling his stomach. Tokoyami couldn't help but think about all the times Hawks yelled at him for being too slow and just leaving him behind. Would he do that to Sora?

"Hey, Tokoyami. Hey, Sora." A cheerful voice croaked.

Tokoyami looked up and saw Tsuyu standing behind the couch. "Good morning, Tsu."

"What are you two up to this morning?" Tsuyu asked.

"Sora is going out," Tokoyami said.

"Oh? Ribbit. Where are you going, Sora?"

Sora shrugged, but didn't look up from her coloring. "I don't know where Hawks is taking me."

"Hawks?" Tsuyu repeated.

"Yes, me!" Hawks cheered as he entered the dorm along with Aizawa. "Where is my fellow red bird?"

Sora rapidly scribbled on her paper before picking it up and running it over to Hawks. "Look, it's you!"

Hawks took the picture with a smile. "Wow! It is me! I can't wait to hang this up at home."

Tokoyami brought the packed bag over to Hawks. "Here is everything she may need for today. I threw in some extra lighters for her in case she gets hurt."

Hawks took the bag swung it over his shoulder. "Great! We are going to have a fabulous day. Right Sora?"

Sora glanced at Tokoyami. She could sense his appreciation. She didn't want to let her brother down. She nodded. "Right."

Hawks grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her towards the door. "We will see you later Fumikage!" He picked up Sora. "Red, have you ever flown before?"

"Like on an airplane?" Sora asked.

Hawks laughed. "No, like a bird." She shook her head no and Hawks smiled. "Well you are about to. Hold on tight."

Hawks spread open his wings as he held the girl tightly against his chest. He ran out the doors, flapped his wings, and soared into the sky.

Tokoyami stared longingly after the pair. Aizawa places a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "It will be fine," he assured his student.

"I hope so," said Tokoyami.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm willing to take you both in if Hawks doesn't pan out."

Tokoyami smiles. "Thank you, sensei."

Aizawa removed his hand and placed both in his pocket. "Go do something to keep your mind off things. It's the weekend, after all." Aizawa walked out of the dorm, leaving Tokoyami with a very patient and quiet Tsuyu.

"So, Shoji kissed you," the frog girl stated.

Tokoyami recoiled before turning around. "How did you know that?"

"Shoji was acting a little odd at breakfast, ribbit. So, I asked him what was on his mind, and he kind of just said it."

"Oh. I hope it wasn't a troubling experience for him," said Tokoyami, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He was more worried about you, to be quite honest," Tsuyu said, putting a finger to her chin.

"I told him it was nice," said Tokoyami.

"Is that really the response someone wants after their first kiss?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask, Tsu," said Tokoyami.

"You realize he just confessed his feelings to you, right?" Tsuyu asked.

That froze Tokoyami. In all honesty he hadn't truly processed what had happened in that moment. Now that he thought about it, there had many clear signs lead to this moment. The confession of sexuality. Shoji staying with him in the hospital. He held his hand. That kiss had been in the works whether Tokoyami was aware.

Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's chest. "Do you need to sit?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "I'm just processing."

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu was blushing on the couch. "You really have been focused on Sora if you didn't think a kiss was a confession. I'm embarrassed for you."

"Thank you, Tsu," Tokoyami said sarcastically.

"So… what are you going to say to Shoji?" Tsu asked.

"Say?" Tokoyami repeated. "What do you mean say?"

"Well, ribbit, do you reciprocate his feelings?"

"I'm not sure?" Tokoyami questioned. "I've never really felt comfortable enough to even consider a relationship."

"Well, at least you have something to think about while Sora is gone." Tsuyu's tongue poked out from her mouth.

"Thanks." Tokoyami glared and began to walk away.

Tokoyami wasn't watching where he was walking and ran straight into someone. "Watch it!" Bakugou yelled.

"Apologies, Bakugou. I was distracted by someone," Tokoyami shot another glare at Tsuyu.

Bakugou growled as he looked around the room. "Where's Pipsqueak?"

"She's actually out for the day," Tokoyami said slightly grim.

"Out? Who the fuck took her out?"

"Hawks," Tokoyami states.

Bakugou's eyes widened. "This part of your guardian bullshit situation?" Tokoyami nodded. "Tsc, fine. She better come back fine."

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Tokoyami.

Bakugou began to walk away. He stopped at the door. "You're doing nothing else today, right? I'm going to be at the gym. Stop by, and I'll help you with strength building. Your arms are too tiny to be hero." Bakugou exited the dorm.

Tokoyami states as the blonde left. " _What just happened?"_ Tokoyami thought.

" _Bakugou just called you weak and tiny,"_ Dark Shadow cackled from within.

"Tokoyami," Tsuyu said interrupting his thoughts. "Did Bakugou just ask you to the gym?"

"Yes," said Tokoyami.

"And you don't find that odd?" Tsuyu asked.

Tokoyami thought about what Dark Shadow said. "He called me tiny." Tokoyami sighed. He stared at his arms. He had been working out with such vigor, yet he was still so small. "Perhaps I should join him."

"Ribbit! It's funny when your self-conscience," Tsuyu teased.

"Shut up!" Tokoyami said storming off to his room.

Sora stared at the crowd of people with excitement. She squeezed Hawks hand so tight as they stood at entrance of the carnival. "Are we going here?"

"Yep," said Hawks. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"I've never been to the carnival before," said Sora.

"Really? Then what did you and that brother of yours do for fun?" Hawks asked.

"Fumi and I would sing. He would cook for me. He also read to me. Sometimes when he picked me up from school, we would go play at an arcade before getting dinner." Sora said.

"Did you not eat dinner at home?" Hawks asked.

"Mom doesn't cook, and Dad's girlfriend only cooks when she spends the night," Sora explained. "They were really noisy at night and it made me really uncomfortable. Mia always says touches dad the way Grandma would try to touch me or Fumi. She made similar comments about dad as well."

Hawks winced and grabbed a hold of the small girl's hand. This young girl spoke about this so casually. "Well, maybe when you've gone to one of these, Fumikage can take you out more?"

"That would be fun!" Sora skipped alongside Hawks as they walked through the entrance. Guests turned around and waved at Hawks. Phones were taken out, and flashes of cameras filled the air. People began to yell at Hawks to smile and look at him.

Sora gripped Hawks hand tightly. "Why is everyone watching us?"

"Well when you are with the number two hero, you have to expect some attention. No one will hurt you. Just stay by my side, and keep ahold of my hand," Hawks instructed.

Sora did so as she and Hawks walked passed a large crowd. Girls were cheering and screaming. Sora's grip tightened and tightened. People became adventurous and began crowding around them, halting their walk, throwing papers and pens in his face to sign. Hawks smiled brightly and signed a few papers and pictures shoved in his face.

Sora grabbed onto Hawks' leg and began to shake. Hawks felt the trembles and looked down. The girl was clearly frightened. He frowned. " _Maybe this wasn't a good decision,"_ Hawks thought.

Hawks stuck his hand out towards the crowd. "Excuse me everyone. As wonderful as it is that you are all excited to see me, I am here with someone very special to me. If you would please give us the time and consideration to just be two normal birds just having a great time at the carnival, I would appreciate it."

The people in the crowd began to mumble. Someone pointed to Hawks legs. They seemed to notice Sora, hiding. The people nodded and slowly turned away, leaving Hawks and Sora at peace.

Hawks placed his hand on Sora's head. "They will give us space now, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

Sora's frightened voice bounced against Hawks' chest. He squared down beside the girl. "I'm very sure. Sometimes people don't know they are doing something that makes you uncomfortable. They don't know to stop unless you tell them." He moved his hand from Sora's head to her shoulder. "I need you to do the same thing. I don't know you as well as I'd like to yet. That means if something or someone is bothering you, you need to tell me. Okay?"

Sora stares into Hawks' large brown eyes. They were so kind and sincere. She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Fantastic!" Hawks stood up and clapped his hands! "Let's go have some fun!"

The pair ventured through the crowd. They played carnival games, rode rides, and laughed as the day went on. Hawks won Sora a large stuffed rabbit by successfully placing rings on a variety of bottles. Of course, he missed the spirit of the contest and used a few feathers to guide each ring, but nobody was going second guess the number two hero's method. They stopped for candied apples and looked for a place to sit and eat.

"Carnivals are fun," Sora declared. The stuffed rabbit flopped in her arms. It was almost too large for her to walk, almost.

Hawks laughed as the pair stopped at a bench. "I'm glad you had fun."

Sora tossed the rabbit on the ground and grabbed onto the wooden bench to pull herself. "Ouch!"

Hawks looked down at the girl's hands. They were bleeding! "Red, what happened!" He moved the two candied apples to one hand and reached for the first aid kit on his belt.

"The wood is splintery," Sora explained. She reached at her hand and plucked out the wooden shards with her fingers. She winced with each pluck, eyes watering over hands.

"Kid! Stop! You're going to- "Hawks was cut off as he watched the tears from Sora's eyes hit her hands. The blood stopped, the skin began to close immediately, tiny splinters that she missed were pushed out of her skin.

Sora wiped the blood on her pants. "All don. Can I have my apple now?"

Hawks nodded and handed the child the treat. She happily nipped at the fruit. Hawks just stared, impressed. "You really are something special, Red," Hawks looked up, opening his mouth to take a bite of his apple, when he caught sight of someone staring at him from the far edge of the crowd.

The man was tall. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. His arms and face covered in dark purple scars. Staples lined his mouth and the collar of his neck.

" _Dabi,"_ Hawks thought.

The villain nodded at Hawks and turned away.

" _Shit! What is he thinking? I need to find him."_ Hawks moved his head to See Sora still munching. He couldn't drag her after Dabi, but he needed to move, fast. His eyes flashed up to the nearby restroom building.

"Hey, Sora. I need to go to the bathroom. It is right there," he pointed to the bathroom. "I can't take you in with me, and it also looks like you are really enjoying that apple. Can you be a good girl and stay here while I'm in there? I won't be gone any longer than five minutes."

Sora nodded as she took another bite. Hawks smiled. "Great! Here, hold my apple too. If it is longer than five minutes, you can eat it."

Hawks raced behind the building before shooting off as fast as he could in the direction Dabi went. He had to be fast. The hero took sharp turns right, left, left, right. Finally, he saw the villain standing in front of a black portal.

"Cute kid," Dabi Spoke coolly. "I didn't realize you were such a caregiver."

"Look the kid doesn't have anything to do with what we are doing," Hawks said.

Dabi smiled. "But she could be so useful. I saw what those tears could do. We could use someone good with healing, and I know many people that are good at making kids cry." He placed one foot into the vortex. "Later." The portal closed leaving Hawks in a panic.

"No, no, no!" Hawks stomped his feet. He really didn't think all of this through. What was he supposed to do with Sora?

" _Sora!"_ Hawks looked at the time on his phone. He had been gone for three minutes. He needed to hurry back.

Hawks rushed back as fast as he could. He walked out from behind the bathroom to see Sora kneeling away from him doing something. He kept over to the small girl. "Hey, Red! I'm back!"

The small girl turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Hawks looked at the ground. He was in her hand was his candied apple covered in diets and rocks. Sora's hands were stick and covered with dirt. He grabbed the stick from her and plug a hand on her head. "It's just an apple. It is no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Sora cried. "What if I keep doing things like this? You won't like me. Then you won't want to take care of me and Fumi!"

"Woah! Little bird calm down." Hawks pulled the girl into a hug. "A dirty apple wouldn't make me not want to adopt you. I'm doing this." He laughed. "Man, I've been worried you wouldn't like me. That's pretty funny, right."

Sora nodded against Hawks' shoulder. He moved her head up from her. "You know, I think we started too big. How about I show you where I go when I'm not being a hero? We can order pizza, play a game, and do something quiet. Sound good?"

Sora whipped her eyes and snuggled. "That sounds good."

Hawks smiled. "Let's get going." He picked up the girl, spread his wings, and flew towards home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy New year everyone! In honor of our new year, I have the first chapter of the year. I hope you all enjoy! I hope everyone has had a wonderful Holiday. May blessings to everyone and hopes that 2019 is better than 2018. I have put a few of my own personal theories in here. I would love to hear what you all think about Tokoyami and Hawks in this Chapter. Maybe some thoughts on Kirishima.**

 **Thank you all**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 14**

Tokoyami stared at his reflection in the mirror over his dresser. He wore a large t-shirt with baggy shorts. He raised his arm up and sighed. The shirt hole exposed part of his torso. "How could someone like this?" He asked with a melancholic tone.

"What are you talking about?" Dark Shadow said, flying out of the teens back. "Look at you!"

"I am. Bakugou is right. I am tiny."

"Are you really fretting over that, Fumikage?"

Tokoyami hung his head. He pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm just going to wear my U.A. Sweats."

"You are over paranoid," Dark Shadow commented as Tokoyami got dressed.

Tokoyami threw on his sweat pants and matching zip up jacket over a black tank top. "I feel weird, knowing people will be looking at me. That people may be thinking about me."

Dark Shadow cooed and placed its head under his master's chin. "Are you that uncomfortable knowing that Shoji has feelings for you?"

"I'm not sure," Tokoyami admitted. "I will confess, I enjoyed his kiss. It was kind. I felt my body warm from it."

"That should be a good sign, right?" Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami shook his head. "What if the next time it doesn't feel that way?" Tokoyami gently scratches under the shadow's chin. "What if next time it feels like all the others? I don't…" Tokoyami's voice faded as swallowed a sob. "I don't want to fear my best friend like I fear my grandmother."

Dark Shadow nodded. "How will you know if you don't try?"

"It's not like I can initiate, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami sighed and patted Dark Shadow's head. He returned within Tokoyami's chest. Tokoyami adjusted his jacket before heading out the door to the gym.

When Tokoyami arrived at the gym, he froze in the doorway. Inside, he saw Bakugou bench pressing several large weights. Kirishima stood behind him, spotting and encouraging him.

"That a way Bakubro! Just two more reps!"

"Shut… up… shitty… hair!" Bakugou grunted. He managed his two other reps before.

Kirishima grabbed the bar and pulled it up on the rest. Bakugou sat up and whipped his head. Red eyes met red eyes as Bakugou to a swig from a water bottle. "Took you long enough," Bakugou said to Tokoyami.

Kirishima waved. "Hey, Tokoyami!"

Bakugou eyed Tokoyami's attire. "Tsc. You wore long sleeves to lift? You really don't know what you're doing."

Tokoyami flinched. Great, more reason for him to feel self-conscious. "I don't normally lift weights. I do more pushups and use my body's natural weight."

Kirishima patted Tokoyami on the back. "Don't take anything he says personally. Bakugou is a beast at strength training."

"Exactly! I'm the expert. So, do everything I say, and we won't have issues." Bakugou pointed to Tokoyami's sweatshirt. "Take that off and come over to the bench. I need to figure out your max."

Tokoyami winced at the idea of removing his jacket. "Can I not lift with my jacket?"

"Not if you want to have a good work out. Don't be a bitch. Let's go." Bakugou began removing weight from the bars he was using.

" _Just remove it! He already knows your tiny,_ " Dark Shadow said from within.

Tokoyami couldn't argue with that and unzipped his jacket. He balled it up and tossed it along the side of the wall. He walked over to Bakugou, lay down on the bench and readied himself for his work out.

Bakugou's weight lifting was intense. It was two hours of finding his max, then doing as many reps as possible. By the end, Tokoyami's entire body felt sore.

Kirishima must have felt the same way. "Damn! I don't know if I'll be able to lift my arms for the rest of the day."

"Someone needs to make sure you stay stupid strong," Bakugou mumbled.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Kirishima turned to Tokoyami. "How are you doing man?"

"I cannot believe I still have my arms," Tokoyami said with a small smile.

"You're more toned than I thought you'd be," Kirishima commented, punching Tokoyami in the arm slightly.

"Thanks," Tokoyami grunted.

Dark Shadow poked out of his master's back and peered over Tokoyami's shoulder. "See, there was nothing to worry about."

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow. "What do you have to be worried about?"

Tokoyami cringed and cursed Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow didn't seem to care. "He's been all frazzled since you said his arm were tiny."

"Dark Shadow," Tokoyami growled.

"Tsc, your arms are tiny. It's nothing to get all riled up about." Bakugou scoffed.

Tokoyami folded his arms and clenched his jaw. Kirishima could see he was trying to hide how uncomfortable he was.

"Is this at all related to what happened with Shoji?" Kirishima asked.

Did everyone know? Tokoyami exchanged an expression of shock with Kirishima.

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow. "You're not arguing so that sounds like a yes."

"Do you not like Shoji?" Kirishima prodded. "Is that why you feel so uncomfortable?"

"Why would liking or not likening the octopus make him uncomfortable?" Bakugou asked.

"Dude did you not pay attention at breakfast when Shoji confessed to kissing Tokoyami?" Tokoyami slapped a hand to his face as Kirishima spoke.

Bakugou was still not impressed. He turned to Tokoyami. "Okay, octopus kissed you. Just tell him you don't like him and move on."

"It's not that simple." Tokoyami took a seat on the ground. This seemed like it was going to be a much longer conversation.

"You do like him," Bakugou states. "Just tell him that and move on."

"Really dude?" Kirishima said.

"What?"

Tokoyami sighed. "It's not that either."

Kirishima sat down beside Tokoyami. "It's cool man. We don't judge. Was the kiss bad?"

Tokoyami shook his head. Why did everyone become so interested in his private life? "The kiss was nice."

"Then why is this so dramatic?" Bakugou yelled.

"Because what if the next kiss isn't nice?" Tokoyami mumbled.

Kirishima blinked. "You mean you are afraid the next one will be worse?"

Bakugou snaked Kirishima on the head. "No, dumbass." As Kirishima rubbed his head, Bakugou turned to Tokoyami. "Did that woman do the same thing to you as she's doing to your sister?"

Tokoyami nodded. "It was the first kiss that didn't make me feel horrible."

Bakugou scoffed. "Octopus has no idea how confused you are. You either need to move past it or confront it."

Tokoyami nodded. "Thanks." It was a nice perspective to hear. Remove the spectrum of options. Tokoyami could either confront Shoji or move on and forget it.

Bakugou walked out the door. "I'm going to shower."

"I feel like I'm out of the loop." Kirishima stood up. "It's time to hit the showers." He extended a hand to Tokoyami. The bird headed teen took Kirishima's hand and followed him to the locker room showers.

When Tokoyami left the locker room, he was shocked by what he saw. Bakugou was standing in front of Shoji with a dark scowl. It didn't slip past Bakugou that Tokoyami was now out.

Bakugou pointed towards Tokoyami. "You made him feel weird. You can fix it and fix it now! I'm tired of only hearing about this bullshit." The blonde walked away leaving both Shoji and Tokoyami in an awkward stare.

"Tokoyami," Shoji's tentacle mouth spoke.

"Shoji," Tokoyami started, "let's go somewhere more private."

Shoji nodded and followed Tokoyami out to the courtyard. They each sat down by a large tree. Tokoyami folded his arms and crossed his legs. He wasn't sure how to approach this.

"I should apologize," Shoji said. "I should have- "

"Shoji, stop. You don't need to apologize." Tokoyami took a deep breath.

"But I made you uncomfortable," Shoji said. "I don't want our friendship to crumble because I have no impulse control."

"You did not make me uncomfortable," Tokoyami mumbled. Dark Shadow came out from his master's chest. He nodded his head in encouragement. Tokoyami nervously began to pet his quirk. "You did the exact opposite. My grandmother had made me uncomfortable years ago. Every act of intimacy would scare me. What you did was nice. That was different. It had never felt so good to be so close with someone."

Shoji's eyes were still concerned. "Then why does it appear that you are so shaken by it.

Tokoyami exhaled long and deep before breathing in the strength to say his fear. "What if the next kiss isn't as nice? What if you kiss me and I begin to tremble like I did when I was so young? I don't want to fear you?"

Tokoyami tilted his head back. He let the heaviness of his worries fill the air. Shoji was pensively silent.

"Do you want to try and see what happens?" Shoji asked.

Tokoyami's head whipped to look to Shoji. "What?"

Shoji stared back with total sincerity. "What if I kiss you again? Then you will know."

Tokoyami was shocked. This was not how he expected Shoji to react. He thought his friend would be mad or hurt. View this as a warning, that he was damaged. This wasn't a welcoming sign. How could Shoji continue to be so caring to him?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Shoji asked.

"Being so kind," Tokoyami said with frustration. "Can't you see that I am incapable of being cared for?"

Shoji reached over and grabbed Tokoyami's hand. "That's not true."

"It is. I'm tarnished and disgusting. I look at myself in the mirror and my skin crawls. After she's… after she's done so much. I feel spoiled like a rotten apple. Why would you settle for bad fruit?"

Shoji's grip tightened. "You are not bad fruit. You are a victim, and you are also someone afraid of the unknown. I'm not going to try to push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to help you in the only ways I know how."

"Fumikage," Dark Shadow said, "you have to start to heal. Shoji is just trying to help. It can't hurt."

"What if I begin to fear him? I don't want to be afraid of best friend." Tokoyami lowered his head.

"It seems to me you already are afraid," Dark Shadow commented.

Tokoyami thought about that. He was acting a bit cowardice towards Shoji. Shoji was offering. He did not hate Tokoyami. He didn't view him in the same as Tokoyami saw himself. Dark Shadow really knew him so well.

"Okay," Tokoyami whispered. "Let's try."

Shoji jumped. "Are you sure, Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami nodded his head. He exhaled trying to relax. Shoji intertwined his fingers with Tokoyami's. The larger teens thumb gently rubbed over the back of Tokoyami's hand. Tokoyami closed his eyes, focused on Shoji's hand.

Perhaps he assumed Shoji would have counted down. Or that Shoji would have given any kind of warning. No. Shoji's tentacle mouth pressed its lips gently on the side of Tokoyami's beak.

Tokoyami eyes popped open. It was a short moment. And as Shoji awaited some sort of reaction from his friend, Tokoyami's mind swam with feelings of warmth and happiness.

Dark Shadow began to dance around. "See! It was nice."

Tokoyami smiled and looked at Shoji. "It was. It was just as nice as the first."

"I'm glad," Shoji said with a large grin.

At that moment, Tokoyami's stomach growled. Shoji laughed at the sound. "I'm hungry as well. Would you like to get lunch together?"

"I would like that a lot," Tokoyami said. The two stood up and walked to the cafeteria.

Hawks certainly had a large home for a single living male. His living room was rather large. A giant flat screen was mounted on the wall across from a large "L" shaped sofa. Hawks sat flipping through channels on the television while Sora lay asleep on the couch beside him. The entire outing to the carnival had wiped her out. True to his word, Hawks ordered some pizza. Now he sat waiting for it to arrive.

Hawks was more or less using the television for a meditative purpose. His mind continued to wander back to his encounter with Dabi. " _He wouldn't actually go after a kid, would he? No, He will use this as a way of control. She is just extra insurance. I can't alter anything he wants from me. This really pushed me back from getting to meet their boss."_

Ding! The doorbell rang, and Hawks walked to the door to get the pizza. He paid the man and slammed the door. Sora was startled awake by the slamming door!

"No!" Sora yelled, and she huddled underneath the large back pillow.

"Pizza's here!" Hawks walked back over to the couch as he tore out a piece from the box. He placed the pizza on the couch cushion between himself and Sora. "Come eat!" He said while chewing.

Sora shook her head. A small squeak came out of her beak. She dove deeper behind the pillow.

Hawks cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on, Red?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" Hawks moved a bit closer to Sora. Suddenly, his nose became aware of what had happened. The smell of urine overwhelmed his senses. "Shit," he said.

Hawks realized that he shouldn't have cursed. The moments following involved Sora wailing. Hawks could only stare. What was he supposed to do? How could he fix this?

"Red," he tried to speak over her. "Red, it's okay. I'm sorry I cursed. I shouldn't have cursed."

"Now…You… won't… want… Fumi… cuz… of… me!" Sora gasped out as she began to hyperventilate.

Hawks waved his hands in front of him frantically. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not upset. I'm just… I'm just not used to taking care of other people. I... damn! I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to do."

Sora hugged her knees and rocked. She sniffled. "Grandma makes me take a bath."

"You probably do need to get cleaned up," Hawks aid.

"Can I take a bath alone?" Sora's voice was soft. Hawks could hear the fear.

"Of course. I don't know much about giving kids baths," Hawks said. He saw the girl stop rocking. He must have said something right. "Come here, let me show you the bathroom." He stuck out his hand to the small girl. Sora took it and followed Hawks to the bathroom.

After filling the bathtub with water, Hawks left Sora to clean herself. "Don't drown," he instructed as he left the room. He walked into the living room running his hands through his hair.

His eyes fell on the wet spot on the couch. "How do you clean a couch cushion?" He asked himself. He looked to the bag Tokoyami packed. "Hopefully Tokoyami packed an extra pair of clothes."

He unzipped the backpack. The first thing he saw was a bottle labeled Kids and Pets accident remover. Hawks frowned. " _Tokoyami knew this was a possibility,"_ he thought. " _That must mean this happens quite a bit."_ He dug through the bag and found some spare clothes for Sora. He easily left the clothes in a place where Sora could get to them, while getting a towel to clean up the couch.

"Come out when you are done," Hawks called to Sora. "I will keep the pizza warm." He went back to the living room and followed the instructions on the bottle, hoping to remove the stain.

Twenty minutes later, Sora stuck her head out around the corner. Hawks smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Hey, Red! I waited for you! Pizza is still here."

"You're not mad?" Sora squeaked. "I can still have pizza?"

"Why wouldn't you still get pizza?" Hawks shrugged. "It isn't something that can't be cleaned up."

"Dad would normally send me away when he was mad. He doesn't like to see me when he is mad. I just go to my room and stay there until the next day."

"Did I seem mad?" Hawks asked. Sora nodded her head. Hawks sighed. He thought about what happened and how he reacted. "Is it cuz I cussed?" Sora paused but slowly nodded her.

Hawks felt his heart sink. He didn't mean to scare the girl. He also certainly didn't want to appear like her dad. An even worse thought crept in Hawks' mind. If he tried to get out of this custody thing, Sora would blame herself. There is no way he could explain the complicated situation he was in with the League of Villains. If he wanted this little girl to feel better, he was going to have to take care of her.

He opened the box of pizza. He had taken the tie to grab plates and used one to place a slide on it. "Come eat this," he said standing up. "I'll be right back."

Hawks walked away and entered his bedroom. On his bed, sat an old Endeavor doll. He picked it up and stared at the novelty toy for a moment. "I need to be strong Endeavor. I need your help." He walked back out of the room.

Sora sat on the couch. She carefully placed the piece in the side of her beak to take a bite. Hawks walked over and sat down beside her. Sora stopped and stared at him, as if waiting for him to yell again. Her eyes were wide, and her grip on the pizza a bit shaky.

Hawks cleared his throat and set the Endeavor doll down on his knee. "Do you know who this is?"

"That's Endeavor," Sora said.

Hawks nodded his head. "Yes. This is our current number one hero. To me, he has always been the number one hero, even when All Might was still around. Do you want to know why?"

"Sure," Sora said, swallowing her pizza. She didn't quite understand what Hawks wanted, but he wasn't yelling, so it must be okay.

"When I was young, I was able to fly around faster than anyone. I never really thought about what it meant to have such freedom to fly and move quickly. One day, I saw a semi-truck and a family's car on the course to collision. They couldn't move fast enough to react, but I could. I flew in and got everyone out before the cars collided. That's when a hero was called."

Hawks stared at the doll with a soft smile. "Endeavor showed up and found out that I was the one who saved the family. He was so impressed. He declared I must be a hero. He provided for me and my family, excelling me through school. I moved as fast as I could. My family took advantage of this. They used me, and Endeavor' money to get whatever they wanted. They thought that the hero life would make their lives easier. They never wanted to work to make things better for the world. So, I disowned them when I became a pro hero and could provide for myself. I have been Hawks ever since. No family attached. I have been able to accomplish great things. I never would have seen that potential in myself if it hadn't been for Endeavor."

"So, you had a bad family, too?" Sora asked.

Hawks nodded. "I did. And if it weren't for someone else seeing my potential, I would have never been able to be as successful as I am now. When I look at Fumikage, I feel like I see the same kind of potential that perhaps Endeavor saw in me. I even see it when I look at you, Red." He patted the girl on the head. "I wouldn't be where I am without someone else giving me the opportunity. Do you see what I am saying?"

"Maybe?" Sora said questioningly.

"I'm saying that I'm going to make sure that I give you and Fumikage the best opportunity for a better life. And if that is with me, then that is with me."

Sora stared at Hawks in silent contemplation. She put her pizza down, and then stood up on the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly around the hero's neck. "I'm glad you like us. I like you too. You're a much better dad."

"Red." Hawks wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her back. "You really are something special."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! I couldn't sleep so I finished this chapter. Umm Trigger warning. This goes a little further into the sexual abuse than normal. So just prepare yourselves. And when in doubt return the happy chapters. You are all sweet.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Traditional Twist  
**

 **Chapter 15**

A week passed since Sora's outing with Hawks. Hawks had been trying very hard to go above and beyond for the two birds. He now sat in a conference room, beside Tokoyami, staring at a stack of papers in each of their hands.

An U.A. Lawyer sat before them. He pointed to a final paper with a long black pen. "Finally, I need your signature here."

Hawks moved fast, as usual, and took the pen a signed the paper. He placed the pen down in the paper and slid it to the teen sitting beside him.

Tokoyami picked up the pen. It felt heavier than he expected it to. With a shaky hand he fumbled his name along the line and write the date. The lawyer smiled and collected the two papers.

"I will see to it that these are delivered. I am going to bring them to the Family Courts myself." The lawyer placed the papers in a large brown suitcase and closed it up. "I will be in contact with you all, shortly." He bowed and left the conference room.

Hawks patted Tokoyami on the back. "Alright! Our part is over. See that wasn't too bad."

Tokoyami stared at the table. "On the contrary, this is the scariest part."

"Look, kid. There is a ton of evidence in your favor. It doesn't make sense for them to not follow through."

"It also didn't make sense to let my Grandmother return home, yet she did."

Hawks just grabbed Tokoyami's shoulder tightly. "You got support. This will be fine."

Tokoyami shared a weak smile. "I hope you are correct."

Back in his room, Tokoyami strummed at his guitar while Sora colored. He wasn't aware but the words he had meant to be thinking were coming off in whispers.

Sora looked up from her colors. "Is that another song for me?"

Tokoyami looked up, surprised. He didn't think his words were too loud. "In a way, I suppose."

"Can I hear is? I want to hear it loud." She moves her arms far apart to emphasize.

"It's not done," Tokoyami states.

"I don't care."

Tokoyami nodded his head and began to strum his fingers across the guitar.

"Embers that dance across the sky

Tell me is there a life that is divine?

And are they watching me as I fall

If I'm to spread my wings and fly

Tell me Gods, the great Devine,

Will you be there to catch me if I fall?

Is this worth it if I just lose it all?

Is flying worth the danger after all?

I have taken the plunge into the night

I don't know if I'm wrong or right

And when I know it will be too late to go back.

If this was only my life I would be fine

But who is watching my angel as she cries

Will the Devine intervene if this goes wrong?

All I can is apologize in this song."

Tokoyami sighed as he put down the guitar. Sora frowned. "That song was sad."

"It is," said Tokoyami.

"Are you sad, Fumi?"

"Perhaps," Tokoyami acknowledged. "I'm anxious about today."

"You signed a paper that made you sad today?" Sora cocked her head.

"No, I signed off that I am suing mom and dad to release us into Hawk's care."

"Do you think it won't work?"

"Hawks seems rather confident. All I can do is trust him."

"And trust me you should," Hawks said from the doorway.

"Hawks!" Sora hopped up to greet the hero with a hug.

Hawks picked the girl up. "Hey Red! How are you?"

"I'm good how are you, Hawks?"

Hawks laughed. "I'm doing well. What are you doing?"

"I was listening to Fumi."

"Would you like to go do something else?" Hawks asked.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well, I happen to know a really good place that sells cookie dough like ice cream." Hawks smirked as he saw the girl's face light up.

"You can eat just cookie dough?"

"Absolutely."

Sora bounces excitedly in the hero's arms. "Let's go!"

"I was even thinking you could bring your friend Eri along. And who's the blonde guy that watches her?

"Oh! Mirio!"

Hawks smiled. "Yeah! Mirio. Get those guys to join us. Maybe even old Eraserhead will want to join. What do you think Fumikage?"

"I think I would rather stay here," Tokoyami mumbled.

"Oh, come on! It will be our first family outing. It will be short and simple. Tell him to join, Red," Hawks turned Sora around to look Tokoyami in the eyes.

"Please Fumi! Its cookie dough! You love cookie dough! We used to eat a whole roll of cookie dough together."

"Woah! When was this?" Hawks asked.

"Sometimes mom would cook, and it would be horrible because she usually burned it. So, whenever she made use eat her really Burt stuff Fumi would take me to the store and we'd buy a container of cookie dough and eat it," Sora explained.

"Wow. And here I get the chance to live in the nostalgia. Stand up and get out of this room Fumikage. I'm not letting you mope all alone."

Tokoyami flinched at the paternal tone Hawks took. He glanced up, Hawks face twitched, as if he were also surprised by the tone of his voice. Tokoyami cleared his throat. "Fine." He stood up and exited his room. Sora held his hand and skipped down the hall.

"I'll race you to the end of the sidewalk, Sora!" The white haired Eri started to race ahead.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Sora sprinted off behind Eri, closing the gap between the two girls.

"Those two really like each other," Mirio said with a smile. "I'm glad Eri has someone her age to play with."

I'm glad Sora has a friend as well," said Tokoyami. "She never had many friends."

"Those Two just seem happy to out and about," Hawks sighed.

"Where is this place, Hawks?" Mirio asked looking at his watch. "I promised Aizawa sensei we would be back in an hour at the latest."

"It's just around the corner."

Sure enough, the two girls began jumping up and down when they saw a large stand with a giant cookie on it. "That's it!"

Everyone smiled and hoped in line. The cookie dough was worthwhile. All had cups with ice cream shaped scoops. Hawks, Tokoyami, and Mirio had scopes of sugar and chocolate chip cookie dough flavor. The two girls took the flavor Magic, a rainbow Cotton candy flavor, along with a scoop of chocolate chip.

The group stood, huddled together eating and enjoying their treats. Sora and Eri were making quite the mess. Cotton candy stuck to their faces. Mirio couldn't help but laugh.

Mirio tapped Eri on the shoulder. "Would you go get some napkins for everyone?"

Eri nodded and raced over to the napkin tray, carrying her treat. She took a moment to take a bite before reaching up and grabbing some of the disposable paper.

"That looks very yummy, sweetheart."

Tokoyami froze at the sound of a very familiar, and ghastly voice of an old woman. He looked up to see Eri standing next to his grandmother. The old shrew was just about as tall as Tokoyami. Her long grey hair fell down her back along a long yellow dress. She wore a large sun hat decorated with a variety of flowers.

"It is yummy," Eri said with a smile.

Tokoyami felt his fists coil. Eri didn't know who this monster was. He had to do something. She was getting too close. "Dark Shadow!" He yelled out and imminently the beast popped out of Tokoyami's chest and snagged Eri in its hands before pulling her back. The Shadow beast left her with Mirio, Sora, and Hawks, bringing attention to everyone in the surrounding area before disappearing back into his hosts body.

Sora grabbed onto Hawks' leg to hide. "Grandma," she whispered.

The old woman looked up and smiled. She began to walk towards Tokoyami. "Oh, my goodness! I didn't expect to see my Toki Toki!"

"Don't come near me!" Tokoyami shouted.

The old woman stopped and tilted her head to see Sora standing behind Hawks. "Is that my little Sora? Hero! You found my Granddaughter! We've been looking for her everywhere."

"Don't even think about!" Tokoyami stepped forward to block the old woman's view.

The old woman smiled. The Shadow she cast spilled onto Tokoyami. Try as he might, the teen realized he was unable to move. Fear tightens the breath in his chest as he felt the all too familiar feeling of shadowy fingers and hands glaze up the insides of his legs.

"Even though you have grown my little Toki Toki," his Grandmother breathed in his ear, "you still make my heart go Doki Doki."

Sora, too familiar with this situation, pulled on Hawks. "Do something!" She cried, pointing to the woman's shadow crawling its way across Tokoyami.

Hawks face turned to a look of horror when he saw what Sora were pointing. Fury built in him. This woman was going to take advantage of him here, and now? He couldn't believe it!

Hawks pulled Sora off his leg before charging in at his frightening speed. He pushed the woman away and pressed her firmly against a nearby fence.

"What is the meaning of this?" The grandmother gasped.

"I'm not an idiot. I saw what you were doing." Hawks pulled out some handcuffs and slapped them on the woman. "A registered sex offender knows their boundaries. You clearly crossed those."

He turned his head back towards his group. "Mirio! Take them back to the dorm. All of them!" Hawks beat his wings and flew up in the air.

Sora rushes to Tokoyami's side. She pulled on his left hand. He hadn't moved, still frozen from the touch. "Fumi, she's gone. Fumi come back."

Tokoyami's body began to move. It followed Sora's lead. He gripped her hand tighter. Then lifted her up into a tight, quaking embrace.

"Fumi?" Sora's concerns bounced off her brother. He simply held her closer. She could feel his heart racing in his chest as he silently walks beside Mirio.

It didn't take them much time to make it back to the Heights Alliance dorms. Upon entering, Tokoyami, sister in his arms, glided over to the nearest sofa and sat down. His arms locked in place and he placed his head on top of Sora's. A far-off look glazed his eyes.

"Tokoyami? Mirio shook the teen's shoulder. He didn't budge. Mirio grew concerned. "He's shut down. I need to call Aizawa." Mirio pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"Grandma does that to him," Sora said. "Whenever she did something bad happened he shuts down."

"Shuts down? What the fuck?" Bakugou entered the common area.

"Bakugou! Fumi needs help," Sora said.

"Bakugou," Tokoyami whispered. He moved his head up and stared at the blonde. In a robotic like motion, Tokoyami released Sora from his arms and pushed her towards Bakugou. "Go with Bakugou," he whispered.

"Hey, Aizawa. You need to come to class A dorms," Mirio said into the phone. Eri worriedly held onto the upperclassman' hand.

"Fumi?" Sora stood confused. She was unsure how to help her brother. She turned to Bakugou who seemed equally confused.

"What the hell?" Bakugou said.

Tokoyami stood up. Mirio recoiled at his movement. "Where are you going, Tokoyami?"

"Shower," Tokoyami said. He walked into the bathroom.

Sora walked over to Bakugou and hugged his legs. "Bakugou, I'm worried."

"No, shit. Me too," said Bakugou. "What the hell happened?"

"Ehem!" Mirio glared at Bakugou, still on the phone with Aizawa.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Like they never heard it."

"Grandma was at the cookie dough place," said Sora. She gripped Bakugou's leg tighter.

"Did she touch you?" Bakugou growled.

Sora shook her head. "Not me."

Bakugou looked towards the bathroom. He could hear a shower running. "Him then."

Mirio looked shocked. "I didn't see that! When? Is that why Hawks attacked the old woman?"

At that moment Hawks rushed into the dorm. His eyes darted around, landing on Sora. He eyed the blonde she was standing next to. "There you are Red! Who is this? Where is Fumikage?"

"This is Bakugou," Sora said hugging Bakugou's leg even tighter. "And Fumi is in the shower."

"The shower?" Hawks turned and marched straight into the bathroom.

He walked into the room and saw Tokoyami, sitting against the shower while water poured down on him. Dark Shadow was nudging his master's head with his. "Fumikage, stand up."

Hawks ran his hands through his hair. "Shit. Kid what do I do with you?"

"He's getting wet," Dark Shadow whined.

Hawks walked over and turned the water off. "Fumikage, you need to get up."

Tokoyami didn't move. Instead he wrapped his arms around his knees. Dark Shadow made soft cooing noises and nudged Tokoyami.

Hawks heard footsteps. In came a tall, masked figure with multiple limbs. "Tokoyami!"

"Who are you?" Asked Hawks.

"I'm Shoji," the multi-armed teen said. He moved over next to his slumped over friend. "Tokoyami, what happened?"

Tokoyami lifted his head. When he saw those caring black eyes stare back into his own, his mind snapped. Tears began to fill them. "Shoji, she was there. Why was she there?" Tokoyami began to cry, and the six-armed friend wrapped each one around Tokoyami.

Hawks stood by the side lines and watched his mentee cry in Shoji's arms. After a few minutes he reached over to a towel and brought it over to Tokoyami. He pressed the cloth against the teen. "Come on, kid. Let's dry you off and get you upstairs."

Tokoyami wiped his face and nodded. He stood up. Hawks placed the towel over Tokoyami's shoulders. He and Shoji stood on either side of the raven teen, then walked Tokoyami up to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it has been a while since I posted. Life got in the way. Plus, I wanted to make sure I was representing what I wanted in this chapter. (I pulled out all my notes from therapy and my work books LOL). Disassociation when it comes to Trauma is different for many people. I have based Tokoyami's disassociation based off my own personal experience. I also tried to get some metaphorical examples of a DBT (Dialectical Behavior Therapy) method that worked well for me, as well as the kind of support I needed to Start DBT to move into a more serious EMDR therapy. If you have experienced disassociation before, your experience may be different from mine. That is totally fine. But this is how my experience while working through my own trauma was like. I, as a writer, believe it is extremely important to be knowledgeable about the content I am writing and pull from my personal experiences. If you are not wiling to put in the effort to research a serious topic and represent it, then you are not representing the topic well. Some things are too important to just throw in as a plot device. (steps off soap box). Alright. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I love knowing your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 16**

Bakugou watched as he saw a fully clothed, drenching wet Tokoyami being guided to his room. The blonde felt the grip on his leg tighten. He glanced down to see Sora practically burying her face into his leg.

He placed a hand on her head. "Let's go sit down."

Sora shook her head. "Fumi needs help."

"Yeah," Bakugou said. "Hawks and multi-limbs are taking care of him."

"I didn't mean to make him step forward." Sora's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You made him step forward?" Bakugou asked.

Grandma was talking about me. I should have stayed out of sight." Sora rocked her forehead along the curve of Bakugou's knee. "If I would have done that, then maybe Fumi would have kept his distance."

"That's fucking stupid," Bakugou spat. He knelt next to the girl. "Look at me. You can't control anything anyone else does. If they decide to do dumb shit, that is their fault. It's not your fault you were acting like a normal person. Got that?" Sora nodded. "Good. Let's go sit on the couch. We can watch one of those dumb shows you like so much."

"Can we watch Quirks of our Lives?" Sora asked.

Bakugou stood up and led her to the couch. "Sure, whatever." He plopped down on the cushions and turned on the television. The screen flashed until he came upon the soap opera the tiny bird wanted. Sora didn't say much after that.

Mirio watched, wide eyed, as the small girl settled on the couch next to Bakugou. How could she feel so comfortable with such an abrasive person, yet still be wary of himself? He felt Eri grab onto his hand.

"Did I do something to hurt Sora?" Eri asked.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Mirio. "You did nothing wrong."

"I wish I knew how to make Sora feel better."

Mirio wrapped an arm around Eri. It was so heartwarming to see her so concerned for her friend. "Me too. All we can do is be nice right now."

At that moment Aizawa walked in through the door. "I'm here. Where are Sora and Fumikage?"

Mirio pointed to the couch here Sora sat next to Bakugou. She had somehow crept closer to Bakugou, now leaning against the teen. Bakugou's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance, but he said nothing.

Aizawa nodded. "Was she touched?"

"No, only Fumikage," informed Mirio.

"Where is he?"

"He was led up stares by Hawks and another student."

Aizawa sighed. "I'm going to head that way. You and Eri head home." Aizawa headed for the elevators as Mirio took Eri by the hand and guided her out of the dorms. The teacher growled under his breath as he reached the elevator. "That woman is lucky I wasn't there."

Hawks released Tokoyami as he entered the teens room. There was so much running through the hero's mind. He was mad that someone's own grandmother would be so selfish and uncaring. He was concerned that Fumikage had dissociated as he did. And he was worried about Sora who was down stairs with a _Bakugou._ Needless to say, the hero had a lot to do, and no clear instructs on what to do first aside from get Fumikage out of his wet clothes. Though after how today's events had transpired, he did not think he, as an adult, should be the one helping the boy out.

"Stay with him," Hawks instructed Shoji. "I don't want him alone after that. I need to check on Red, as well. I will be right back."

"Right." Shoji nodded his head as Hawks left the room. The multi-armed teen turned to his friend.

Tokoyami was sitting on the floor. He had his arms folded and resting on his knees. His head was pressed firmly on his forearms. His red, glistening eyes stared at the dresser in front of him. "How could I let this happen again?" He whispered.

"Tokoyami, you didn't let anything happen," said Shoji.

"I let her get me. And she did it in front of Sora too." Tokoyami buried his head into the wet clothes.

"N-no," Shoji stuttered. "You need to get dressed."

Dark Shadow appeared out of Tokoyami's back and pulled at his master's head. "What's the point? I'm disgusting." Tokoyami continued to speak incoherent mumbles into his knees.

"You are not disgusting," Shoji said with a bit of surprise. Tokoyami didn't stop. Shoji tried clearing his throat to get some sort of response.

"He's not talking to you," Dark Shadow said to Shoji.

"What?" Shoji realized that Tokoyami wasn't fully there. Though he was moving and talking, he was not mentally out of the event. Whatever had happened, had shut Tokoyami off from reality.

"He is talking to himself. He may be like this for a few hours," Dark Shadow informed Shoji.

"A few hours?" Shoji was shocked.

Dark Shadow nodded. "Hopefully he will just fall asleep."

Shoji stood in silence as he watched his friend continue to mumble to himself. "I don't know what to do." Shoji admitted.

"If you grab some dry clothes, I will get him dressed."

Shoji nodded and walked to Tokoyami's closet. He grabbed a large shirt and a pair of pants. The larger teen handed Dark Shadow the clothes, then turned around and faced the door. _"I wish I could do more,"_ he thought.

As Hawks raced down the hall, he was halted by a white scarf wrapping around his arm. "What the?" His eyes met the glowing red of Eraserhead's face.

"What the hell happened?" Aizawa demanded.

Hawks pulled at the bandage, reeling himself closer to the U.A. teacher. "That old woman is a demon. She just jumped on him in public."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "She did what?"

"You heard me." Hawks felt the bandages fall from his arm. "Fumikage is changing. I need to check on Red."

"You left him alone?"

"Of course not! The kid with multiple arms is with him. Fumikage is so upset he is dissociating. I'm not leaving him alone, but I'm also not going to help him get dressed. The last thing he needs is another adult all over him."

Aizawa frowned. He couldn't argue with Hawks' logic. He didn't want the hero to leave his mentee. "Bakugou has Sora. She will be fine."

"I'm trying to take care of both kids," Hawks said. "I can't ignore one. I bet that is how they got into this scenario." He moved passed Aizawa. "You can go knock and wait outside while Tokoyami gets dressed. I'll be back up once I've given him some space. Besides, he's never alone. Dark Shadow will know more what to do than I will."

With great haste, Hawks rushed down to see Sora sitting next to the blonde teen on the couch. He paused, catching his breath before sauntering over to the couch and sitting down.

"Hey, Red."

Sora turned to Hawks with a solemn expression. "Is Fumi okay?"

"He will be," Hawks said as he ran a hand over his head.

"Why aren't you with him?" Bakugou scoffed.

Hawks narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Bakugou hadn't looked away from the TV. "I wanted to check on Red."

"Pipsqueak is fine," Bakugou said defensively. "You could help if you got Tokoyami back down here."

"It's not that simple," said Hawks.

"You can't make Fumi better?" Sora asked.

Hawks waved his hands. "No! That's not what I mean at all. Some things take time."

Sora lowered her head. "It's hard to not think about Grandma." She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled herself close. Silent tears willed her eyes as a small squeaky whimper was released from her mouth

Bakugou picked up the remote and muted the television. He cracked his neck and turned to Hawks. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hawks asked.

"Do something!"

Hawks froze. Seeing Sora cry, he wasn't what to do. The child had the right to be scared. She had the right to cry. She was small, and scared. What all could he do? "It will be okay, Red. I know this was scary but-"

"OH MY GOD!" Bakugou yelled. He grabbed the small bird child and turned her towards him. He put a finger to Sora's beak. "Don't cry."

Hawks' eyes grew wide as a sniffling Sora looked Bakugou in the eye. "But I am sad."

"You're letting your stupid grandmother make you sad. You need to fight back. We won't let her do shit to you, and this shit will stop with your brother, too."

"But what if you're not there?" Sora wiped the tears from her eyes. "What if you are not there to stop it?"

"Well duh! I can't always be there. You're going to be alone at someone point. And yeah, sometimes shit is going to happen. But if you keep crying about it or shutting down, then it won't stop." Bakugou tapped the girl's head. "You can hear me in here."

"You can tell me how to make it stop?"

"Maybe." Bakugou shrugged. "I will always tell you to fight."

Sora nodded. "You want me to fight."

Bakugou leaned back. "Exactly. Are you going to start fighting back?" Sora nodded. "Good. And if you forget, I'm right here."

"Can we watch TV now?" Sora asked. A twinkle of determination filled her eyes. "I think not thinking about it will help me fight."

"Sure." Bakugou unmuted the television. "I don't see why you like this show though. I thought you would want cartoons."

Hawks was stunned the girl was now sitting up, closer to Bakugou. She climbed next to the boy's side. "Mom would always turn this on before she took her medicine. I just wanted to be with her, so I started watching. Now I can't stop."

Bakugou stiffened at the girl's proximity to him. He was clearly uncomfortable, but simply leaned back in his seat. "You better not get me invested in this shit."

It took hawks a moment to process what had happened. Somehow Bakugou had the right instinct to help that girl. "How did you do that?" Hawks asked.

"Do what?" Bakugou mumbled.

"Look at her." Hawks pointed to Sora, who was no entranced with the show.

Bakugou shrugged. "Pipsqueak needs to learn she can fight back."

"How can you care so much and not act it?"

"Hey! Just cuz I don't get involved in all the emotional shit doesn't mean I don't care." Bakugou motioned his head upstairs. "Doesn't mean I don't give a shit about him, too. I know he'd be pissed if she was left alone." He turned to look Hawks in the eyes. "You're supposed to be the number two hero, right?

"I am," Hawks stated.

"Then start acting like it and do shit for him upstairs."

Hawks was baffled at Bakugou's statement. He was right though. He really didn't need to check on Sora for her sake. He finally got an idea on how to make the Tokoyami children feel safe, and now that Sora was on her way to being fine, Hawks was going to Help his pupil in the same way.

The pro hero rushed upstairs. Eraserhead was waiting outside Tokoyami's door. "You're back."

Hawks nodded and motioned for Aizawa to move. "I'll be taking Fumikage for a bit."

"Taking him?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he's really up for leaving?"

"I don't," said Hawks as he grabbed the door handle, "but he is not staying in there." He opened the door and walked in.

Tokoyami had moved. He was now huddled up on his bed, in new and dried clothes. Shoji stood off to the side, as he talked with his friend's quirk. Both were surprised when Hawks walked in.

"Hawks," said Shoji. "You returned."

Hawks nodded as he moved swiftly to Tokoyami. He grabbed the teens arm and pulled. "Get up. Let's go."

"What?" Shoji flinched as he saw the hero pull his friend. Tokoyami slid on the ground. Hawks managed to pull him to his balcony window. The winged hero opened the window.

Dark Shadow uncoiled from around his host. "Hawks he's not all here. It will just take time. He will come to in a few hours."

"I'm not giving him hours." Hawks bent down and wrapped his arms around Tokoyami's torso. "We'll be back." He flapped his wings and flew off.

Hawks flew across the U.A grounds to an open field on the far side of campus. He plopped the teen on the ground. Tokoyami was blinking in a dream like state. Dark Shadow grew and confronted Hawks.

"What the hell? He's not ready to be out here!"

"He needs to fight it," said Hawks. He knocked the teen over.

"He can't fight!" Dark Shadow yelled.

"He needs to." Hawks kicked the teen. "Get up! Fumikage, you need to stand up. I can't help you if you don't try. Snap out of it."

"Stop!" Dark Shadow lunged towards Hawks, but the hero dodged.

"You can't keep defending him. He has to protect himself."

"It's my job to protect Fumikage!" Dark Shadow roared.

"Fumikage!" Hawks yelled as he dodged. "Get up and take control!"

Those words echoed in Tokoyami's head. He heard the voices. Hawks and Dark Shadow shouting. He felt the ground. It was cool and moist. Was he on grass? The teen shook his head and blinked. He was outside. Hawks and Dark Shadow were yelling… about him!

"Fumikage! Snap out of this! You can't just go away! What if you were on a mission?" Hawks sounded out of breath as he dodged Dark Shadow.

"Fumikage needs time! I will protect him!"

Dark Shadow tugged at Tokoyami's chest and the teen sat up. The shadow grew larger, and more ferocious. Still in a slight daze, he saw the fight unfolding before him. Why was he outside? Why was Dark Shadow fighting Hawks.

Hawks noticed Tokoyami sitting. "Tokoyami! Take control of your quirk. Take control of your feelings."

"My feelings?" Tokoyami muttered. Then the memory hit. It was the assault while out with Hawks that set him off. Had Dark Shadow been attacking Hawks the entire time?

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami's voice choked.

The Shadow paused its actions before dwindling in size and snaking back to his master. "Fumikage!" The shadow nuzzled Tokoyami in joy.

"Dark Shadow, you need to stop. Return." The shadow obeyed and disappeared back into the teen's body.

Hawks smiled as he caught his breath. He walked over to his pupil and stuck out his hand to pull him up. "You had me worried, kid."

"I apologize," Tokoyami said as he was pulled to his feet. "I also apologize for Dark Shadow."

"He did nothing wrong," Hawks assured. "This did show me we need to look into getting you and Sora some help. Can you agree to that? That if I set it up, you two will talk to somebody."

"I can agree to that," Tokoyami said with a nod.

Hawks placed his arm around the teen's shoulder. "Good. Then let's get you back to campus."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I have been a bit off with my weekly uploads. Y'all, report cards were quite the experience this time. Took a long time to write up lol! Anyway, I think I should be able to get back on my normal schedule (fingers crossed). This chapter was originally supposed to be a part of the next chapter, but I realized while planning things out the next chapter is going be a long one. So, I had to think of a way to make this section a bit longer as well. So, there is some fluff, but this sets everything up for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for being such kind readers. I appreciate all your comments and feedback. You all are so sweet.**

 **Thank you and let me know what you think will happen next chapter.**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 17**

Two weeks had passed since Fumikage encountered his grandmother. Hawks was true to his word and set up several counseling sessions. Fumikage and Sora went each time after class. Sora would then spend time with either Hawks, Bakugou, or Mirio and Eri while Tokoyami trained. There was a time of consistency, following the pattern school, counseling, training, repeat.

Tonight, Tokoyami walked back to the dorm with Bakugou and Kirishima from the gym. Lifting with Bakugou was paying off. He could feel how much stronger he was getting.

Kirishima punched Tokoyami in the arm. "Dude, you are gaining muscle fast! You lifting more than when we started."

Fumikage smirked. "Thanks,"

"You still have a long way to go, bird brains," Bakugou said. "Don't let a few more reps get to your head."

"Noted." Fumikage nodded as the three reached the dorm door.

They walked inside to see the rest of their class gathered around the table. Iida and Momo were organizing letters and packages into piles. The class buzzed as their class President and Vice President worked to sort out the large package of mail.

Kirishima pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! It's here!"

"I assume that whatever _it_ is, is in this box." Iida plopped a heavy box on the ground beside a smile pile of letters. "What did you order, Kirishima?"

"Weighted clothes," Kirishima explained. "I need to get faster and stronger. I figure if I wear them every day while doing non-training stuff like school work, I'll build my endurance."

"You better wash them every day if you're going to wear them every day!" Bakugou yelled. "I'm not dealing with your sweaty ass each day."

The class laughed. It was an excellent point. Momo finished distributing the final piles and began calling people by name to hand them their mail. Tokoyami couldn't help but note Bakugou's surprised reaction when he heard his name called.

Momo extended a letter to him. "This one's for you."

Bakugou growled as he snatched the letter. "Who the hell set me a letter?" He asked as he ripped the envelope open with his teeth.

"It's from Gang Orca," Todoroki said in a low, deadpan voice.

Bakugou scanned the paper aggressively. He scoffed at the end. "Character reference? How the hell is that going to help?"

"A good hero should be likeable and easy to approach," Iida stated.

"Who's asking you?" Bakugou shouted.

Iida flinched and continued passing out the mail to other students.

"If we get a good score on our character reference, then we will be entered into an earlier hero license," Todoroki said, reading his letter. He looked up at Bakugou. "Good luck finding someone who can represent you by Friday."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HALF AND HALF?" Bakugou charged at Todoroki with explosive fists.

Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist to pull him away from Todoroki. "Easy Bakugou. When in doubt I can always go for you."

Iida pointed his hand at Todoroki. "You shouldn't taunt people like that!" In response Todoroki shrugged and walked away.

As Kirishima struggled to hold Bakugou back, Momo handed Tokoyami a thick letter. The words "confidential" was printed on the envelope. Tokoyami thanked the class vice president. He looked at the envelope and his eyes widened. It was a letter from the Family Court Office.

Tokoyami looked round. He couldn't read this here. With as much stealth as he could muster, Fumikage slid away from the group and headed up stairs. He got into the elevator and pressed the second-floor button. The doors began to close, but a massive pair of hands reached in and halted the doors.

Shoji walked into view. He slid himself between the doors and stood silently besides his companion as the doors finally managed to close. "You left in quite a hurry."

Fumikage nodded. "This isn't something I wanted to read in front of others."

Shoji's eyes fell. "Perhaps I shouldn't have followed you."

Fumikage shook his head. "I don't mind sharing with you."

The elevator door opened and within a few minutes the two were in Fumikage's room. Fumikage stared at the envelope. What if this was a rejection? What if his parents were now suing him?

"Who is the letter from?" Shoji asked as he sat down on Fumikage's bed.

"The Family Court," Fumikage answered.

There was a long pause. The room felt warmer as the minutes passed. "Are you going to open it?" Shoji asked.

Fumikage nodded. He slipped his finger along the edge and broke the sealed paper. He pulled out the contents and read them to himself. His mouth dropped.

"What does it say?" Shoji asked. The larger teen walked over from the bed to get a look at the letter.

"The court is accepting my case. I am being summoned to the office on Friday at 8 in the morning." Fumikage gulped. "How is this happening so fast?"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure." Tokoyami wobbled and as he stood. Shoji wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Fumikage flinched at the contact but relaxed against Shoji's arm. "Perhaps I should sit down."

The two moved to the bed and sat. Shoji removed his arm once Fumikage was seated. He could tell the avian teen was concerned. "What are you thinking?"

Fumikage sighed. "I'm thinking about all the possibilities. It is hard for me even conceive this future event. I don't like not knowing what is going to happen."

"You do like to be in control of your own destiny," Shoji commented.

"That's the issue here. It's not just my destiny at stake here. I must think about Sora. If this transpires negatively then how can I truly help her? This feels like such a big gamble."

"You are taking big chance here. But it will be for the best, right?"

Fumikage hung his head. "That's something I'm not sure. I'm disheartened by this situation. I want a happy family, I just worry that I am being selfish and will only cause harm to others."

"You are not being selfish."

Fumikage was stunned at the abrupt tone that came from Shoji's mouth. He turned to stare at the masked teen. Those black eyes stared intently into his red. Fumikage realized that Shoji was not speaking to him with a tentacle. He was using his true mouth.

Shoji leaned closer. "In no way have you been selfish throughout any of this."

Fumikage's mouth slacked. "I… uh- "

"You don't need to make excuses for them," Shoji interrupted. "Your parents are adults. I can see now that for some reason you feel responsible for them. You even feel responsible for Sora. None of this is your responsibility or should be. You can't keep punishing yourself with worries because you stepped up."

"But Shoji, what if this fails? I have no back up plan. I can't send Sora back there."

"And you won't. If this fails for some unforeseen reason, then we will find another way."

"We?"

Shoji smiled softly. "You can't honestly believe I'd let you suffer alone in this."

Fumikage smiled back. "I suppose not. I never expected so much company for this mad banquet of Darkness."

He sighed and leaned his head against Shoji's shoulder. A large arm draped itself around Fumikage. A few moments passed of peaceful contemplation. Finally, Shoji's tentacle mouth broke the silence.

"So, if all works out Friday, will I still call you Tokoyami?"

Fumikage thought for a moment. "I'd prefer you call me Fumikage."

Shoji's lightened. "So, you are beginning to feel optimistic."

Fumikage shook his head. "I don't know what my name will be, but I do know what I want you to call me."

Though a mask covered most of his face, a rose blush still flushed the larger teen. "Th-then call me Mezo," he stuttered.

"Alright." The two day in blissful silence for several minutes. Both relaxed and content. Fumikage was finally starting to relax against the taller teen when suddenly his phone rang. He pulled out his phone to look who it was. He was shocked to see "Dad" on the screen.

Dark Shadow jumped from Fumikage's chest. The shadow swatted the phone down on the ground. "Don't answer that!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami bellowed. "You didn't give me a chance to react."

"I know what you were going to do," Dark Shadow said. "Besides, I couldn't help it. All that anxiety and rage you felt just gave so much energy." The shadow lowered his head to his host.

Fumikage scratched his quirk's head. "You always have my best intention."

The phone buzzed against the floor for a minute before stopping. A moment of silence passed, before the phone pinged. It was a voicemail. Shoji extended a tentacle hand and grabbed device.

"Want me to delete it?"

Fumikage paused for a moment. He was contemplating. He knew nothing good could come from listening, but he was too curious. "Play it."

Shoji's eye widened. "Are you sure?"

Dark Shadow flew around the room. "You know it won't be good!"

"I know," Fumikage said. "I think I need to remind myself that I am doing the right thing." He turned to Shoji. "I also think you could also reassure me that Friday will be worth it." Shoji nodded and pressed the play button, then the speaker. What he heard was shocking.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking spoiled brat! You are going to tarnish my name! Throw me under the bus! Fuck you! This court order is bullshit! You think anyone could deal with your pissy attitude? Ha! Good luck! Your mother and I didn't even want you! You're a mistake! Whoever you think is willing to deal with your sorry ass will see how much of a mistake you really are. You are a-"_

The message was cut off. Shoji pressed pause on the message. He looked at his friend. Fumikage had placed his heads on his head and bent down. His elbows rested on his knees. "Fumikage."

"I'm alright," he tried to reassure his friend.

"You don't look alright," Shoji said.

"Mezo, am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course!"

"What if the court doesn't rule in my favor? What will the other' think? What will happen to Sora if this doesn't work?"

Shoji didn't respond right away. Instead he took his large arms and wrapped them around Fumikage. His picked the smaller teen up and pulled him into his chest and onto his lap. Tentacles pressed together like a blanket.

"Fumikage, you are absolutely doing the right thing. In a way I'm glad your dad did call. You now have this voicemail to add to your case even more. If the court doesn't follow, I know our classmates will do whatever they can to protect you and Sora." Shoji laughed. "I think Bakugou is rather attached to Sora. He'll take care of her. Don't think of the worst possible outcome. Think about what you are doing to make a better life"

A sigh came from Fumikage. "You are right. I need to just figure out what I'm going to do on Friday."

"You can talk to Hawks when he comes back with Sora." Shoji said. He began to loosen his grip on Fumikage but stopped when he felt he avian teen pressed himself against Shoji's chest. The soft feather's lightly tickled Shoji's shoulder.

"Please," Fumikage mumbled, "could we stay like this a moment longer. It's… peaceful."

Shoji couldn't help but smile. He adjusted his grip. "Of course. We can stay as long as you'd like."

"At least until Hawks and Sora return. I want to talk to Hawks."

"Just at least?" Shoji teased. "Are you saying you enjoy my company?"

"I enjoy your company more than most Mezo," Fumikage admitted. Shoji blushed, and the two remained embraced, realizing their time together was always welcomed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry this chapter is late. I had emergency dental work done. I have been on antibiotics and pain pills that have made it very hard to function. I apologize if the typos in this are high, because I wrote this while very dizzy.**

 **Any way. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. There as going to be another part to this chapter. I will get that out as soon as possible. Once this chapter hit 3000 words, I realized the other part to add would just be almost doubling. So, the next chapter will be more Tokoyami while this one is More Bakugou and Sora.**

 **Chapter 18**

It was late in the evening when Hawks returned with Sora. He waved a large, toothy grin at Fumikage when he saw him. The pro hero waved a matching court order in his hand. "Friday is the day!" he said with a large smile.

Fumikage nodded. It didn't take long for word to spread around the class of Fumikage's court date. Many students agreed to step up. They offered to take notes for him. Momo helped make a suit for him to wear. Several students offered to help watch Sora that day.

Fumikage couldn't help but feel warmed by his classmate's support. "Thank you all," He informed the at dinner, Thursday night. "You all have been the most supportive group of people I could have asked for."

Dinner flew by, and soon, Fumikage found himself in bed. Sora was cured up beside him at eight at night. They would need to be up before six. He hoped the night would pass quickly.

Eight turned to nine. Nine turned to eleven. Fumikage's eyes remained wide. Sora was asleep, but his other roommate, Dark Shadow was not. " _You should go get some water and take a moment down stairs,"_ Dark Shadow suggested.

The teen agreed. As quickly, and quietly as he possibly could, he moved out of bed and out of the room. It was a quick trip down the elevator to the main floor. Fumikage filled a glass with water before sitting down on the couch. His mind was too fuzzy to really get lost in thought. He simply stared at the blank wall, leaning into the couch with his arms crossed.

"Hey."

Fumikage looked up from his book to see Bakugou standing over him. "Hey."

"Why are you still awake? You have shit to do in the morning." Bakugou asked.

"I could say the same for you," Fumikage retorted.

"Tsc." Bakugou huffed before walking around the couch and taking a seat. He crossed one leg over his knee as he slouched backwards into the couches. "How's pipsqueak going to handle seeing your parents tomorrow?"

"She's not coming."

"Bakugou cocked an eyebrow. "Does she know that?"

Fumikage nodded. "She does."

"Where is she going to be?"

"She'll stay with Mirio and Eri."

"Right," Bakugou folded his arms and hummed in contemplation.

Fumikage stared at his friend. The angry, ill-tempered Bakugou was sitting and thinking of Sora. He was never asked to care, but he did. "I don't think I ever properly thank you for all your help with Sora."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. It means a great deal to me. I-," Fumikage paused. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. This could easily spark a conflict. "I was wondering, why have you been so helpful? Why are you helping Sora and Me?"

Bakugou turned his head to the bird teen. "Why not?"

"No one else in our class stepped up like you did. You have done so much for me. I feel it is a burden that you lifted from me without me ever really recognizing it. Why?"

Red eyes started into red eyes. Bakugou's foot tapped wildly. It was the only sound for several moments. "I was curious."

"Curious?"

Bakugou nodded. "Sora came to me. I'm not used to being approached like that. If she liked me, I figured you had to be similar to me. I figured I needed to give you a bit of a chance." Bakugou's face flushed slightly.

Fumikage noticed the blush. His eyes widened. "Are you saying, you were curious in me?"

Bakugou's head snapped away. His fists tightened. "I did. After seeing you kick ass at the summer camp, I was curious. I thought you were more stoic." The blonde smirked and turned back. "I had no idea you were such an emotional wreck though."

Fumikage smiled softly. Bakugou was trying to lighten the mood. "You say I'm emotional, yet you are fine with Sora's wide range of expressions?"

"Hey, she chose me. It's not my fault your sister likes me better. Besides she's feely enough. She doesn't need someone like octopus to help sort out her feelings."

A low chuckle escaped from Fumikage's mouth. "I suppose I do need some help sorting my emotions."

"You still didn't answer why you are down here and not upstairs," Bakugou stated.

"I couldn't sleep," Fumikage said. "There is so much riding on tomorrow. Why are you awake, Bakugou?"

"Kirishima fell out of bed. He sleeps like a rock! All my books fell of the book shelf and woke me up."

"I would say that is probably a side effect of his quirk," Fumikage said with a smirk.

"Yeah," huffed Bakugou, "well, he better not be as dense as his quirk for this stupid character reference."

Fumikage frowned. "I wish I could go on your behalf."

"Why?" Bakugou scoffed. "I have All Might and Kirishima to speak for me."

"It's true," Fumikage agreed. "I still wish I could share with someone outside of our class what you have done for me. If you can say anything, please offer my contact information to whoever is doing this."

"Sure, whatever." Bakugou yawned. "I'm getting some water and going back to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Go to sleep, too," Bakugou demanded. "Sora is going to freak out if you're not up there." With that Bakugou walked away.

" _You need to go to sleep,"_ Dark Shadow said from within Fumikage. " _Bakugou is correct."_

" _I know," Fumikage_ thought. " _I just don't think I will get any sleep."_

" _You should try. It is already passed Midnight. You could at least try a power nap."_

" _I suppose you are right. It will be hard to get Sora up so early anyway."_ Fumikage stood up and headed back to his room.

Despite the stress, Fumikage managed a few hours of sleep. He had no problem getting dressed. Sora, on the other hand, was simply an anxious wreck. Perhaps it was seeing her brother put on a suit. Perhaps it was a fear that she had been hold in the entire week. Something inside Sora snapped. She was loud and angry, and screaming the entire walk down stairs to the common area.

"No Fumi! Don't leave me here, Fumi!" She screamed as high pitched and scratched as possible. "I want to be with you! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Fumikage hugged her tightly, dropping her backpack on the ground beside him. He tried to calm her down. As Mirio, Aizawa, and Hawks entered the dorm, they already had their hands over their ears. The sight of Mirio only increased Sora's anxiety. She wrapped herself tightly around Her brother's leg and began to wail.

Mirio squares down beside her. "Come on, Sora. You hand out with us lots. It won't be any different."

"No!" She screamed. "I promise I'll be good Fumi! Please!"

"You can't come to court, Red," Hawks tried to reason with her. "It's no place for a kid." The winged hero bent down and tried to loosen the girl's grip from her brother's legs. "You will have a fun time with Eri and Mirio."

"No!"

"Damn she's loud." Kirishima pressed his hands against his ears.

Kirishima walked into the common area with Bakugou and Todoroki. All three were dressed, Kirishima looking a bit more dressed up than the other two.

At the same moment, All Might walked in through the door. "Sheesh! That kid has some lungs." He waves to the three boys. "Let's get going. You don't want to be late for your character references."

Todoroki and Kirishima rushed passed the commotion around Sora. Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked passed. His eyes shot over to the crying small child.

"I will be good, Fumi! Please! What if it is bad? I'll be quiet Fumi!"

"Younger Bakugou, let's get a move on," All Might called from the doorway.

Bakugou took a few more steps, almost making it to the door, before spinning wrong on his heels. "Oí! Pipsqueak!"

The panic and wails from Sora stopped to a low, subtle sniffle. The rest of the group all stared at Bakugou. All Might opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"You can't go to court," Bakugou states, still looking at Sora. "So, you now have till five to decide if you are coming with me or going with them. One… two… three- "

That was all Sora needed. She hopped off Fumikage's leg, grabbed her backpack, and sprinted to Bakugou. She reached up and grabbed the side of his pant leg.

Bakugou bent at his waist to get face to face with Sora. "I'm not going to put up with that sort of behavior. You need to behave. If you're not with me, you are going to sit with All Might or Kirishima. Best behavior! Got it?" Sora nodded and whipped her eyes. Bakugou huffed and grabbed her hand. "Good." He led the child out the door.

Kirishima stared with amazement. "Bakugou, dude. Are you sure- "

"Shut up shitty hair," Bakugou grumbled.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow as the small child climbed in the car and sat between himself and Bakugou. She had just been screaming with such anxiety. Now she sat, eating part of the bagel Bakugou packed for breakfast.

"Is your dad going to speak for you?" Kirishima asked, trying to fill the air.

Todoroki shook his head. "That seemed rather biased. Native is coming on my behalf."

Kirishima and Bakugou shared looks. "The Pro Hero, Native?"

Todoroki nodded, and the rest of the car ride fell into silence. They rode to the training facility. As each of them got out of the car, they all felt a breeze brush against them.

Inasa Yoararshi rushed up to the group. "Todoroki!"

"Yoararshi," Todoroki acknowledged.

"Are you prepared for your character reference? My teacher and instructor Ms. Joke agreed to speak on my behalf." He pointed to the pro hero and blonde student walking up from behind him.

Todoroki nodded and the two began to talk and walk into the building. Kirishima scratches his head. "It's weird to see Todoroki so social."

"Whatever. I just want to get this over with," Bakugou scoffed.

"Hey! Bakubabe!" A blonde girl sprinted towards Bakugou.

Sora gripped Bakugou's leg tightly. The girl was closely followed by a purple haired woman with jester pants. Bakugou growled as the girl approached. "What do you want, Cami?"

"Like, chill bro. I wanted to just chat, yo. Oh?" She placed a finger to her chin as she squatted down. "Who's this cutie? Is this Pipsqueak?"

Sora closed her eyes and buried her face into Bakugou. Bakugou placed a hand on top of her head "Back off Cami, she's shy."

"Oh, legit! She totally trusts you. You don't need to worry about me, little one. I'm like, totally chill."

Kirishima stuck his hand out. "Oh hey! I remember you from the entrance exam! How's it going dude?"

"Oh hey! You're shitty hair, right?" Cami shook his hand and laughed. "Bakubabe is always talking about you."

Kirishima blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah! You're like his favorite person." Cami rubbed the back of her neck. "That was until this little one came around." She waved to Sora. "I promise I'm like super lit! Bakubro, tell her I'm cool. I love kids."

"She doesn't like you though," Bakugou said.

"Why is she here?" Cami asked. "I thought this was character reference day? Or was it supposed to be family day."

"Do we fucking look related?" Bakugou yelled.

Cami shrugged. Bakugou growled and tried to storm towards the girl. Kirishima stuck out an arm and blocked him from the charge. Sora still held onto the explosive teen's hand.

"Bakugou couldn't leave the kid behind," explained Kirishima.

"Sick." Cami placed her hands on her hips. "I knew he was a softy."

"He's not soft," Sora interjected.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and turned towards the entrance of the facility. "Don't engage with her. Let's go!"

All Might walked up between Kirishima and Cami. "He's aggressive, but he means well."

Kirishima laughed. "That's Bakugou!" The three laughed and followed the explosive blonde into the facility.

The training facility was certainly a site to see. Instead of a large open space, several groups of chairs were spaced around the rim of the arena. Names of different students were stationed above each group of chairs.

"This is like one giant interview," All Might noted.

"Man! You've been training in here? That's so awesome!" Kirishima punched a fist into the air. "No wonder you and Todoroki have become so badass."

The group sat down in the seats where Bakugou's name was hanging. Kirishima and all might looked around. All Might started telling stories on how he met different heroes that were present at the arena. Kirishima excitedly asked questions. Bakugou didn't say a thing. He sat down and helped Sora unpack her colors.

Sora squeezed Bakugou's hand. "This is your extra class? Where are you supposed to study?"

"We don't' study," scoffed Bakugou. "We train."

"Like exercise?" Sora asked. Bakugou nodded and she frowned. "That's weird. Aren't you strong enough already?"

"It isn't about strength," Bakugou said.

"Oh." That was the only response he got from the small girl. She put on her head phones and began to color.

The time passed slowly. Gang Orca walked around, sitting with different people. Kirishima fell asleep an hour into the waiting. All Might waved and went to meet up with heroes he had not seen in quite a while. Bakugou just crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. He watched Sora color, and gave the small girl head nods when she showed him pictures. She ended up leaning against the blonde, and Bakugou didn't move.

After two more hours had passed, Gang Orca approached Bakugou's group. All Might woke Kirishima up and stood quickly. "Hello Katsuki Bakugou," The Killer Whale said. "Who have you brought here?"

Bakugou, still sitting with Sora leaning on him, pointed his thumb behind. "You know All Might, and then there is Kirishima."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Kirishima said with a bow.

Gang Orca's eyes darted from the pro hero, to the red head, and then to the small girl pressed against the blonde. He pointed to the girl. "Who is that?"

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow. "Pipsqueak."

Gang Orca folded his arms. "You brought a child?"

"She chose to come," said Bakugou.

"She did?" Gang Orca smirked. "I think I'd like to talk to her."

"Wait! Gang Orca, she's a delicate child," All Might started.

"Pipsqueak isn't that delicate," Bakugou argued. He tapped the small child, who removed her head phones.

Sora turned her head and saw the large, Killer Whale hero staring at her. She gripped Bakugou's arm. "Bakugou, what's going on?"

"This is Gang Orca," Bakugou explained. "He wants to talk with you."

"Is he nice?" Sora stared at the strange, large man in front of her.

"Yeah, He's nice. He's one of the best heroes in Japan." Bakugou rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He's the one in charge of the extra class I take. You can trust him."

"I'd like your opinion on Bakugou. I'd like to talk to you a little bit away from him. I wouldn't want him to tell you what to say," Gang Orca explained.

"Why would he do that?" asked Sora.

Gang Orca chuckled. "You'd be surprised what people try to do."

"That's weird," said Sora. "Are we only going to talk about Bakugou?"

"You can ask me questions about other things if you would like." Gang Orca,

Sora stared at Gang Orca. "Why is your name Gang Orca?"

"Because I have the quirk of an Orca," Gang Orca replied.

"But why are you a gang? Gang means a group?" Sora hopped off the chair as she spoke and walked over to large hero.

Gang orca smiled. "You are a clever one, aren't you?"

Sora shrugged and grabbed the hero's hand. She glanced back at Bakugou as they walked away. "We aren't going too far, are we?"

"We could stop here," Gang Orca suggested. Sora nodded, and the large hero knelt. "Bakugou said you chose to come here. Why did you want to come here?"

Sora looked at the ground. "Cuz I couldn't' go with Fumi."

"Who is Fumi?"

"He's my brother."

"Where is he?"

"He's at court with Hawks."

"Oh," Gang Orca's eyes widened. "Hawks as in the hero?"

Sora nodded. "Hawks is trying to adopt us. Then I don't have to worry about Grandmother touching me or Fumi."

"So, you were told to come here with Bakugou?"

"No, I was supposed to go with Mirio. But I didn't want to be with Mirio."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't make me feel as safe."

"And Bakugou does?"

Sora nodded. "He's like a second Fumi. He makes me feel safe. I don't get scared when I am with him."

"Really. What makes him so safe?"

"He's not afraid to yell at people who are being mean. He also doesn't lie to me or make me feel dumb."

"Have you known Bakugou for long?"

Sora shook her head. "No. But he was the first person to help me find Fumi when I left home."

"You left home?"

"Yeah. I was tired of having to deal with mom. She always has he drinking medicine. Fumi said it's not medicine though, it's just drinking. I wanted to be with Fumi cuz when he is a professional hero, I can live with him and not with mom and dad."

"I see." Gang Orca looked over at Bakugou. The blonde was watching him. "I can see that Bakugou must care about you."

"He does," Sora agreed. "He cares about a lot of things. He bought me this outfit and told me socks had to be a part of an outfit. Mom said I could always wear a shirt a few days in a row, but Bakugou says no. He's much better than mom or dad. Oh! He also cooks. Dad said only women are supposed to cook but Bakugou is really good at it. He and Fumi don't let me eat cereal for breakfast anymore. They said I have to eat real food."

"Sounds like Bakugou has been really good to you. Do you think Bakugou would make a good hero?"

"Is he not a hero? He always acts like one."

Gang Orca smiled. "That's all I need to hear."

Gang Orca and Sora walked back over to the group. Kirishima and All Might were nervously fidgeting in their seats. As soon as Gang Orca approached, the pair stood up and bowed. Bakugou stood up as well, scowl on his face. Sora grabbed onto the blonde's hand. "He's nice, right?"

"He is," Sora said.

"She provided an interesting perspective on you," Gang Orca said to Bakugou. "I personally think you need to make more of an attitude adjustment, but I forgot that I am not the only who needs a hero. There are different types of victims and different types of heroes. Bakugou, you are definitely a hero to this young girl. I will send you an invitation to the next license. Expect an invitation. You are free to leave." Gang Orca turned and walked away.

Kirishima and All Might's mouth dropped. The red head was able to find some words. "Dude! Why did I even come?"

Bakugou shrugged. "I didn't know what would happen." He turned to Sora. "Come one Pipsqueak. We need to go. Get your stuff and we can go have lunch."

"Yay!" Sora packed up her tuff and latched onto Bakugou.

All Might sighed and turned to Kirishima. "You should go with them. I need to wait until Todoroki's finished." Kirishima nodded and raced after the two. All Might couldn't help but smile. "I knew you could be yourself and a hero young Bakugou. I'm just glad everyone else is starting to see it too."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello! I hope you all have had a lovely week. I promise I'm trying to get back to my consistent schedule but life… well life is just about the most unstructured thing for me at the moment. (please bear with me as I try to keep it together). I have for you, Chapter 19! This is the court case. Now I want you to know this took a fun bit of research to know how a family court case work. Japan's court website has an English section with translated documents that break everything down. .jp has a lot of good information if you'd like to learn more.**

 **Not going to lie, this chapter may have even made me a little emotional, so get your tissues. I had another part prepared but after seeing how long this section was, I decided it would be better to be pushed to the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. What do you think of Fumikage's parents? How do you think Sora is going to react? I want to know your thoughts.**

 **Love,**

 **Traditional Twist.**

 **Chapter 19**

If this were a normal day, Fumikage would be chuckling to himself about how funny Hawks looked sitting in a car. His wings were pressed against him back, and he slid down in the seat so he could keep them as straight as possible. No wonder the number two hero chose to fly everywhere.

Fumikage kept quiet. He was torn in so many ways. He was still shaken from his departure with Sora. he was once again burdening Bakugou. He had his own day that he needed to prepare for, not watching a stressed out seven-year-old.

"Fumikage, you awake?" Hawks said.

"I am," he said.

"You worrying about Sora?"

"She's worried about today."

"I don't blame her," said Hawks. "This is scary and confusing. How are you holding up?"

"I wish today was already over," mumbled Fumikage.

"I wish this car ride was over. My back is going to be stiff!"

The car pulled up to the court house. Several people in business attire were walking in and out of the building. Fumikage stared at the stairs leading to the entrance. This was becoming too real, too soon.

Hawks placed his arm around Fumikage as they stood outside the Family court building. "You ready?"

"I'm not sure," Fumikage admitted.

"You're doing the right thing, kid. Don't worry." Hawks kept his arm around the teen as they entered the building. They followed signs and stairs until the reach the conciliation section. They walked down a long hallway passing several doors and conference rooms. Many doors had signs with the party's names on the door.

The lawyer from U.A. stood at the door to the conference room. "Hello, Fumikage. Hello, Hawks. Are you both ready?"

"I think so, Katsuro-son," Fumikage said with a bow.

Hawk's placed his hand on Fumikage's shoulder. "It's going to be fine."

"Your parents and their Lawyer are already in the room, Katsuro began to explain. "Listen to the Judge first. He will introduce himself, and the court counselor. You two will be sitting alongside your parents face the judge and councilor. I will be on one end of the table, and your parent's lawyer will be across from me. We will present both parties sides. Let me do the talking unless the councilor or the judge ask you a question."

Fumikage's body stiffened when he realized how close he would be to his mother and father. Hawks noticed and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. I will sit between you and them."

Fumikage nodded and relaxed slightly. " _I hope this is right."_

" _It is,"_ Dark Shadow reassured him. _"Just stay calm and this will be fine."_

" _Right."_ Fumikage nodded and followed the adults into the room.

Inside the conference room was a large rectangular table. A bear headed man in black judge robes and councilor were sitting directly across from his parents. To the left of the judge say Fumikage's parent's Lawyer and then his parents. Fumikage felt his stomach drop as he entered the room. Hawks took the seat closest to Fumikage's parents. Fumikage sat down in the open seat beside the hero.

" _There is no going back. Just keep your head up,"_ Dark Shadow reminded him.

"Thank you for joining us," the bear-headed man said. I am Judge Kuma. I would like to introduce you to Court Councilor Subaru Reiki. She is her to provide a closer look into both sides and share her own opinion as an unbiased perspective. We will hear from each party. Our hope is to come together and reach an agreement that would not involve us having to progress further. Would the representatives please introduce their clients?"

Fumikage leaned close to the table to get a glance at his parents. His father sat straight, arms folded and a scowl on his face. His mother was sitting up as well. Her eyes were eerily white. Was she actually sober for this?

Both Lawyers stood up. Katsuro pointed to Fumikage and Hawks. "Hello. My name is Kazz Katsuro. I am here representing my clients Fumikage Tokoyami and Hawks. Fumikage is seeking new custody under Hawks." Katsuro bowed before sitting back down.

The other lawyer cleared their throat. "Your honor, my name is Ginjiro Fumiko. I am representing Mr. Kuraim Tokoyami and Ms. Yumi Ryuk. We hope to settle the dispute of custody without the means of higher court."

"I hope that we can come to an agreement as well," said Judge Kuma.

Fumiko remained standing. "Your honor, before we truly begin with the proceeding, my clients have written some statements they would like to read for you and the councilor to present their own characters and parenting style."

The counselor turned to Judge Kuda. They both nodded. "I will allow this," the judge stated."

Fumikage's mother rose. With shaking hands, she lifted a paper to her beak. "Your honor. My name is Yumi Ryuk. I am the mother of this boy here. I as a mother, am supposed to love my children. I'm here to tell you that I cannot love my son. He has been a terrible child since birth. I gave life to him and a terrifying shadow beast that lives within him. It pains me when I think about all the countless nights of destruction. The fights we had over bills because of uncontrollable nightly rampages. He would have nightmares, and the beast would come out at night destroying everything. I was only nineteen when he was born. I was young and unprepared, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I coped. I coped by drinking and fading away from the problems. His existence ruined my relationship with my husband and led us to divorce. We tried to be normal after Fumikage was born. We had his sister once he had control of his quirk, but she was just as bad! How would anyone else be willing to take them on." Yumi began to cry.

"This isn't the statement she gave me a copy of," Fumikage's parent's lawyer said fishing through their paperwork nervously.

Fumikage's mouth gaped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had been first so long since he had seen his mother stand without a drink in her hands, let alone make a coherent sentence. When she finally had the opportunity to speak clearly, she spoke so ill of him.

" _She can't seriously be saying this,"_ Dark Shadow thought in disbelief.

Fumikage's father stood up with clenched fists. "This is ridiculous! Why would anyone want this kid? Do you know how much property he's destroyed? When we were married, we had our own house. That kid is a troubled beast! Then we had to move in with Yuma's mother because we were foreclosed on! You know how that ended up, and now the old woman is in prison again. When we got divorced, I was still in massive debt! I've been living with my girlfriend because I can't afford my own house. Me! A man living off a woman!" He slammed his fist on the table.

" _Fumikage, let me out!"_ Dark Shadow demanded. " _Let me show him who is the real beast!"_

" _Don't let him have any validation,"_ Fumikage responded in his head. " _Remember we were told not to speak unless spoken to."_

"Are you serious?" Hawks said turning towards Kuraim. "You're going to blame this kid for all your mistakes?"

"That kid _is_ a mistake!" Kuraim argued.

"Hawks, I suggest you not speak," Katsuro states.

"Can I at least state what I heard?" Hawks turned to the judge and councilor. They nodded. "Are you two basically saying that you don't want Fumikage not Sora?"

The two parents froze and stared at each other. Both were speechless. They looked to their lawyer who was equally confused on what to do in this moment.

" _They never wanted us."_ The realization hit Fumikage as he watched the adults around him wait for a response. His chest hurt. It wasn't a surprise though. It was more of an unwanted confirmation.

Councilor Reiki cleared her throat. "If I may interject. Did you two ever want to be parents?"

The two parents sat down. Yumi was the first to speak. "We were so young! We hadn't been together more than a year. It just happened!"

"Well Yumi wouldn't follow through with the abortion! She had my consent!" Kuraim argues!

"I couldn't kill him. He was inside me!" Yumi cried.

"Well didn't that decision lead us to a great situation," Kuraim replied

"So, you never wanted children?" Councilor Reiki asked again.

"We thought we wanted another," Kuraim said leaning back in his seat. "That little brat sure caused more trouble as well."

Councilor Reiki turned towards Judge Kuma. "Your honor, May I share my opinion?"

"Certainly," The bear judge said.

"I think this has been settled. I don't need to hear from the other party. Both parties seem to agree the in the case of Fumikage and Sora Tokoyami, both would be in better care with Hawks and not with their biological parents."

Fumikage held his breath as he waited for Judge Kuma to respond. "Agreed," said the judge. "Please allow me to go over the options with the party."

"If my children want out of my life, then they are out for good!" Kuraim stated.

"You are saying you would like to remove all connections and contact with your children?" The judge clarified.

"Yes."

"Alright. And what say you, Mrs. Ryuk?"

Yumi couldn't look up at anyone. She twiddled her thumbs. "I wish I never had any of my children," she mumbled.

Those words hurt. Fumikage's blood ran cold. It was one thing to realize that he was never wanted, but to hear it from his mother, one of the only times she had been sober. He clawed at the arm of the chair he sat in.

A gloved hand patted Fumikage's. Hawks rested his hand there. It was warm and comforting. It was also a reminder to remain strong. These people were not worth the emotional turmoil he felt. At least they didn't deserve to see him get upset. Fumikage rolled his shoulders and sat up straight. He focused on his breathing. The judge continued to speak but less and less was being filtered into Fumikage's mind. This was so much.

Hawk's elbow bumped Fumikage. He looked up to see the Judge staring at him. "Did you hear what I just asked?"

"I apologize," Fumikage said.

"That's quite alright," the judge said. "With your parents now removing you from their family records, you will need to make a new name. Have you thought of a new name, or would you and Sora take on Hawks as your new surname?"

Tokoyami paused for a moment. He had thought about this. He was still shocked though. Was this now his new reality?

" _Fumikage, just say it,"_ Dark Shadow echoed in his mind.

Fumikage coughed. "Tsukuyomi. Our new name would be Tsukuyomi."

The judge wrote down a few notes on some paper. "So, you would be Fumikage Tsukuyomi, and Sora Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes."

Judge Kuma pushed the paper towards Hawks and Fumikage. I need you both to sign here."

Hawks took the paper and signed. He then passed the paper and pen to Fumikage. He glanced at the paper. It stated: I agree to my name change and family change. Fumikage put the pen to a paper and stopped. "What do I sign as?" he asked.

"Your name," the Judge stated.

"Which one. Is this the last time I sign as Fumikage Tokoyami, or the first time I sign as Fumikage Tsukuyomi?"

The judge thought for a moment. "This is for your name change, so this is the last time you would sign as Fumikage Tokoyami."

Fumikage nodded and signed his name. The judge took the paper back. "As of today, both parties have fourteen days to come back and request any changes. Otherwise this will officially go into effect. Fumikage, you will be able to request new documentation with your name change once the waiting period has passed. Are there any questions?" Neither party spoke. "Then I will conclude this case unless any changes are made with in the next fourteen days. You are dismissed."

Hawks helped Fumikage stand. He moved out of the room guided by Hawks until they reached outside. Hawks and he thanked Katsuro for their assistance. The lawyer hopped into their car and drove off.

The next U.A. car pulled up. Hawks opened the door and gestures for Fumikage to get in. As Fumikage took a step towards the car, he heard his name called.

"Fumikage!"

He turned around to see his mother racing towards him. Yumi was rushing down the stairs, tears in her eyes. "Fumikage, please. Please can you forgive me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hawks said taking a step towards the woman. "After what you just said in there?"

"Hawks," Fumikage said. He walked besides his new guardian.

"Fumikage, please! I was so young when I had you. I couldn't handle having you!" Yumi cried.

Fumikage looked at the bird headed woman. "I believe you have said enough to me today. In fact, you have said more to me today sober, than any other point in my life. I don't need to speak to you anymore." He grabbed Hawks by the arm and pulled him to the car. They climbed in and closed the door.

Fumikage placed his hands on his head and bent over in his seat. Hawks patted Fumikage on his back. "That was incredibly strong of you."

Fumikage didn't respond. He started to shake. "Hawks, what am going to tell Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

Fumikage looked up at Hawks. His eyes were glossy, and his feathers were damp. "How am I supposed to tell Soar she was never wanted? That our parents came in and basically confirmed that they never wanted us. What am I supposed to say to her?"

Hawks stared at the teen. He reached up and patted his leg. "You won't need to tell her because I am going to talk to her. It's not your job to do that. I'm in charge of both of you now, and that means it is my job."

"Okay," Fumikage managed to say after a moment.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen, but what I do know is we're both going back to the dorms. You are going to change, and you are going out to do something fun."

"I don't think I'd care to go out today, Hawks," Fumikage argued.

"It's not a choice. Go out with that masked kid. What's his name… Shoji! Go off campus and do something fun. I'll stay and wait for Sora. You can come back for dinner."

"I really don't think I would be much of a fun person to be with."

"Well," thought Hawks. "Then I guess I'm putting Shoji in charge."

"I guess I can't argue." Fumikage leaned back and stared out the window.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! Happy Friday! I managed to get this chapter done so quickly! I'm hoping I can keep up with my normal pace. I am pretty happy with this chapter, so I hope you are too. Let me know what you think of the surprise character (surprise because it was also a surprise to me when I wrote it as well LOL). Let me know what you think will happen next? I enjoy hearing your ideas, and sometime incorporate them. You all help. Thank you!**

 **Traditional Twist.**

 **Chapter 20**

Everything felt like a dream to Fumikage as he arrived back to the dorm. He made his way to his room. Hawks sat down in the common area, waiting for him to return, dressed. He needed a moment to himself. A moment to process. He received that moment when he unlocked his room door, came inside and flopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

Dark Shadow slithered into Fumikage's vision. "It's done. You did it."

"I did," Fumikage said with a frown.

Dark Shadow frowned as well. "Did you expect it to go well?"

"No," Fumikage sighed. "I guess… it just hurts to know that everything I suspected turned out to be correct. Now I just wish I knew if Sora had suspected this as well."

Dark Shadow placed his head against his hosts chest. "Your heart is racing. You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? I don't even know how to feel. How is Sora going to feel?"

"Hawks may be more correct than we first thought," Dark Shadow said. "Sora isn't here. Can we worry about you for once?"

Fumikage sighed and placed his arm over his eyes. "I'd rather not. I'd rather not talk or do anything right now."

Dark Shadow nudge Fumikage. "You need to get dressed. Get out of this suit."

The teen reluctantly sat up. He walked to his closet and grabbed a plain shirt and loose-fitting jeans. Dark Shadow flew back into his hosts body. There was nothing left for the pair to say. They each felt the dread, anger, and disappointment of the day. Was this the best option, of course. Was it still disheartening to learn just how unloved and unwanted he and Sora really were? Absolutely.

A knock on the door shook Fumikage from his solemn thoughts. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed. It made sense. He had been gone for over thirty minutes. Of course, Hawks would come looking for him. He opened the door. "I'm sorry, I just needed a mom-" Fumikage stopped in middle of his sentence when he realized it was Shoji at the door.

"Fumikage, Hawks asked me to come check on you." The larger teen stood in the doorway.

"Hawks?" Fumikage asked.

"Yes. He said you need to get out after today. He then handed me his card and said we can't come back until six tonight."

Fumikage just stared at Shoji. He wasn't sure what to say or do. His mouth opened. "I um, I apologize. I am not the best company right now."

"I always enjoy any time I get to spend with you," Shoji said softly. "Now get your shoes on. We have permission to leave campus."

It took about twenty minutes but Fumikage now had his shoes on and was walking with Shoji off campus and into town. His eyes were on the ground and his hands were shoved in the large pocket of his sweatshirt. "Where are we going?" He finally managed to ask.

The larger teen made a tentacle into a smiling mouth. "Well, I thought we could go to an arcade. I don't really have an agenda, and Kaminari and Mineta are always talking about this arcade in town."

Fumikage shrugged and followed Shoji into town. The arcade was bright, loud, and energetic. All words which would not describe Fumikage at this current moment. He was making his way through the motions of following Shoji. Following as he purchased tokens and wandered through the arcade to see the variety of games.

Though he did not play any games, Fumikage couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Shoji dominate on the arcade games. He could have a hand for each button, joystick, lever and more. His coordination was flawless, though his busied hands prevented him from feeling Dark Shadow slip all Fumikage's tokens into his pocket.

Shoji played several games before realizing Fumikage had played none. "Are there any game you want to try?" He asked the bird headed teen.

"Not particularly," Fumikage said over the noise.

Shoji's eyes softened. "Oh. Well, would you like to go somewhere else?"

Fumikage nodded and the pair left the arcade. Back outside Shoji's extended eyes darted around. "Um, there is a soba shop over there. Are you hungry?" Fumikage shrugged in response and the two made their way to the restaurant.

Inside the pair ordered their food. They sat across from each other at the table. Fumikage absentmindedly twirled the straw in his water glass. He was watching the condensation drip from the rim and down the glass.

Shoji nervously tapped his fingers against each other. "I'm sorry the arcade didn't work out."

"It was fine," Fumikage stated.

The air stilled and they sat quietly. Dark Shadow stirred within his master. " _You need to talk. You are making this so awkward."_

" _What am supposed to say? All I can think about this morning."_ Fumikage took a sip from his water.

" _You were enjoying how Shoji was playing those games."_

" _I was."_

" _Tell him,"_ Dark Shadow demanded.

Fumikage swallowed his drink and cleared his throat. "You are surprisingly good at those games."

Shoji blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I used to play games a lot when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would go to the mall by my house and play these arcade games they had in the food court. It's actually how I practiced being able to do so many different things at once with my hands." Shoji's hands moved about the table.

Their food arrived and Shoji used his hands to form a mouth to eat. Fumikage poked at the noodles with his chopsticks. He took a few bites, mind wandering about the room. Shoji kept an eye on Fumikage as he ate. Not much food was consumed by the smaller teen. Shoji asked Fumikage several times if he wanted something else to eat. Fumikage said it was fine, he just wasn't too hungry.

The pair paid for their meal and left. Shoji wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what conversation to make. Instead he just led Fumikage to a park. They hopped on a trail and walked.

Ten minutes into the walk, Shoji felt Fumikage's hand intertwining with a set of his fingers. He looked down to boy. Fumikage was still looking forward, but his grip tightened around Shoji's fingers.

"Thank you for this," Fumikage said. "I realize I haven't been the best company. I'm not sure what to say."

"Can I ask about how the hearing went?" Shoji asked. "I assumed it would be a celebration since Hawks was so willing to get you out. When you opened the door to your room, you seemed so disheartened."

"I am disheartened," Fumikage admitted. "Things went my way. Sora and I will have Hawks as our new guardian. It hurt though. It hurt to say goodbye to my family. It hurt even more to hear them talk so candidly about how much they had wished they had never had me."

Shoji's mouth dropped in shock. He had not thought about what could possibly be said in the hearing by Fumikage's parents. He squeezed Fumikage's hand. "That must have been very difficult to hear."

Fumikage nodded. "It was. It is more difficult to have suspected that kind of negative feelings my entire life. I realized too late I was walking into the hearing with more optimism then I should have."

An empty park bench came up on their side. Both teens stopped and took a seat, neither removing the other's hand. Fumikage continued to talk. "I guess I always hoped that there was some small amount of desire for myself. At least some sort of desire to have Sora. But what I received was news that I was a mistake."

Shoji used another set of hands to pull Fumikage closer. The bird-headed teen didn't fight. Instead he rested his head on Shoji's large shoulder. Shoji smile. "I don't think you are a mistake."

"Thank you," Fumikage said with a smile. The pair sat in silence watching he rest of par visitors walk by.

After about a half an hour, Shoji checked the time on his phone. "We still have time. Is there something you would like to do?"

Fumikage hummed in thought against Shoji. "There was a mochi stand we passed on the way here."

Shoji smiled. "That sounds great."

They stood up, hand and hand, and made their way to the treat. Fumikage smiled as the watched the men hammer out the dough. He could see the happiness back in Shoji's eyes.

Dark Shadow could feel the happiness in his hosts body. " _Your heart has finally stopped racing."_

Fumikage agreed. " _I'm less worried."_

" _Is it because you know Shoji doesn't mind you even when you are in a bad mood?"_ Dark Shadow asked.

Fumikage didn't answer Dark Shadow right away. Instead he watched Shoji take bite into the mochi with a tentacle mouth. The red bean paste inside made the larger teens eyes flash. They met Fumikage's red, and the two shared a moment of bliss before continuing to eat their treats.

While chewing, Fumikage thought of his reply to Dark Shadow. " _I'm less worried because I realize that Shoji chose me. He wants to be with me."_

" _And that makes you happy?"_ Dark Shadow asked.

Fumikage looked back up at the smiling teen. The one who wanted to spend time with him by choice. Shoji's smiling face brought him ease. _"It makes me very happy."_

Bakugou wasn't surprised that Sora ordered the largest bowl of ramen possible. Pipsqueak could always eat. The fact that she had had such a small breakfast this morning was going to make her extra hungry. So, he wasn't too shocked when the waiter brought the large bowels over to their table, Sora began to dive right into her food.

"Holy cow! That's a lot of food for a kid," Kirishima commented.

"She's growing," Bakugou said as he uncapped a bright red bottle of hot sauce onto his ramen.

Sora watched him sprinkle the liquid over his dish. "What's that?" She asked swallowing her mouth full.

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow. "Hot sauce." He twirled a noodle with the red liquid on it and place it in the girl's soup spoon. "Try it."

Sora dumped the spoon in her mouth. A variety of expressions crossed her face, but the final one was a smile. "Yummy!"

"You like that?" Bakugou' lip flashed a small smile and he poured the hot sauce into Sora's ramen. The girl nodded and happily ate.

"Dude! You can't put that much hot sauce in! She's only a kid," scolded Kirishima.

"Some people are just happy that she's eating actual food. I'm happy she's eating food with actual flavor." Bakugou shoveled in his own ramen as he stared at Kirishima.

The red head shook his head. "I'm going to the bathroom." He quickly stood up and walked away, leaving Sora and Bakugou to eat.

"He worries about a lot of things," Sora said, taking a break to take a sip of water.

"Yep," Bakugou agreed.

"He acts nervous. Is it because he likes you?" Sora asked.

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders. "Probably."

Kirishima returned and the three finished their meals. After paying they began walking back towards the arena. Bakugou had one of Sora's hands. His eyes were darting around in annoyance as Kirishima filled the air with small talk with Sora. The blonde was about to growl at the two to shut up when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

His arm twitched, and Sora flinched as well. "Bakugou?"

"Shh," Bakugou snapped. Bakugou's eyes darted side to side. To his right, he could see a figure creeping along with them. "Kirishima, what time is it?"

"Ah," Kirishima was stunned for a mount when he heard Bakugou say his name. He pulled out his phone to look at the time. "It's half past eleven."

"Tsc," Bakugou paused momentarily as he leaned over and picked up Sora. He pressed the child to his left side. "Keep up, shitty hair." He started to run.

"What?" Kirishima chased after the blonde.

Bakugou began making tight turns around each corner he came across. Whoever was following them, they would either lose them, or he could catch a glimpse and size up their opponent. Kirishima was stupid strong. He wasn't worried about him, and if it had just been the two of them, he would have called out the intruder right away. It wasn't just the two of them though. Fighting head on wasn't going to work.

Bakugou made a hard right and turned his head. He nearly lost his breath when he saw who was following them. The dark hair, the scarred skin, Bakugou knew it was the guy that grabbed him from the League of Villains. His blue eyes met Bakugou's and a smirk crossed his face. He picked up the pace.

"Shit! Move faster!" Bakugou yelled at Kirishima.

Kirishima finally caught on that something was wrong. He checked behind him! "Shit! It's that guy from the summer camp!"

"I know! Keep moving!" Bakugou cut through down the street. He turned right and they froze. "Shit!" They were at a dead end.

"Looks like you trapped yourselves," the scarred villain said.

Bakugou growled. Kirishima hardened his arms and hands and stood back to back with Bakugou. Sora tightened her grip around Bakugou's neck. Her body began to shake as she stared at the terrifying villain.

Bakugou braced Sora with his left hand, readjusting his feet to have her between himself and Kirishima. He stuck up his right palm. "Back off, or I'll blow you to pieces!"

"I don't really think explosives will hurt me too much," the villain said, igniting a blue flame in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bakugou barked.

"I'm a bit of a family man," the villain explained. "It appears that you are too." He pointed at Sora. If you hand me that kid nothing bad will happen."

"Fuck you!" Bakugou yelled.

Kirishima leaned back. "Dude, we are going to need to fight."

"What's the time?" Bakugou asked Kirishima.

"Time? Are you serious?" Kirishima was shocked.

"Your time is running out." the villain laughed.

Bakugou looked up to the roof as he saw something moved. He smirked. "Not for us. Oi! Best Jeanist! Help!"

The villain's eyes looked up as he felt the threads of his clothes bound him into one position. The thread hero hopped down and held the villain still. Kirishima charged forward and slammed his fist against the scarred man's head. The villain's face turned to a grey sludge and melted.

"What the?" Best Jeanist retracted the threads.

"It's a clone!" Kirishima yelled.

"A what?" Best Jeanist steps forwards.

"This happened at summer camp with the same guy," Kirishima explained.

Best Jeanist looked to Bakugou. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Bakugou set Sora down. The small girl grabbed onto the blonde's leg as she stared at the new man.

Best Jeanist watched as the small girl clung to his former mentee. "Bakugou, you didn't fight back."

"Someone had to watch Pipsqueak," he mumbled.

"Why are you over here?" The jeaned hero asked.

"We were eating not far from here," Bakugou explained. "We started to leave when I noticed this guy. I remembered that this was close to your patrol route so we just headed this way until we would meet."

"You mean, you purposely chose to find me? Best Jeanist was shocked. This was nothing like the kid the last dealt with.

"Well duh! I'm not going to bring a kid in the fight."

Best Jeanist chuckled as he remembered the last time, he saw Bakugou talk with kids. Sure, the teens tone had not changed, but his intentions had. There was something different, a good different. The hero waved at the group to follow him. "Let's go. We are going to want to report this so we can keep an eye out for that fiend." The three nodded and followed the hero down the street.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is a bit of a long one. I had a lot of fun writing this. Lot's of cute Sora. Next chapter will have so much Sora. I'm really excited that I got so much to fit in here. This was almost a compilation of a lot of little moments. Please let me know what your favorite part is. Also… I will happily take some help when it comes to Days of Our Quirk story line. So, if you have some good soap opera cliché's I would love to know.**

 **Chapter 21**

Back at best Jeanist's headquarters, Bakugou, Sora, and Kirishima each gave a statement about what had happened. The paper took a while, and after an hour of questioning, Best Jeanist pulled open a directory.

Best Jeanist hummed. "Bakugou, I thought I had your parent's house number saved, but I don't. Would you call one of your parents to come get you?"

"Why the hell do I need to call home? Can't we just leave?" Bakugou growled at the professional hero.

"I can allow Kirishima here to leave on his own because he has his provisional license. You and this small girl are minors and require a guardian to pick you up. Or I must call the police to escort you to them," Best Jeanist explained.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bakugou yelled.

"I Assure you I'm not."

"If he has his license can he take us home?" Bakugou asked pointing to Kirishima.

"No," Best Jeanist states.

"Fine." Bakugou pulled out his phone and aggressively tapped at the screen. A few seconds passed before a pinging noise rang. "There! I texted the old hag. She will be here in twenty."

"Excellent." Best Jeanist turned to the small child. "What is your name, little one? I need to call for someone to come pick you up."

"Sora."

"Sora. Sora what?"

"I don't know."

Best Jeanist was startled. "You don't know your last name?"

Sora shook her head. "It's probably changing but Fumi didn't tell me to what yet."

"Fascinating. Who is this Fumi?" Best Jeanist took notes on a small pad of paper.

"He's my brother."

"Ah. Does he go to school with Bakugou? Is that where you met our ill-tempered friend."

"What did you say about me?" Bakugou yelled.

Sora giggled. "Bakugou is just Bakugou. He helped me find Fumi when I left home."

"I see. And what is Fumi doing right now?" Best Jeanist asked.

"He's at court with Hawks."

"Court?"

"Yeah. Fumi was trained by Hawks. Now Hawks might be taking care of us instead of Mom and Dad." Sora sighed sadly.

Kirishima didn't miss the sad look. "Oh man, don't be sad Sora. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But what does that mean?" She asked. "Do I still have a mom and dad? Are they mad at me? I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Hey! What did we talk about?" Bakugou's voice was stern.

Sora looked up a Bakugou and sniffled. "Not to be sad?"

"Not to be sad at what?" Bakugou said.

"Not to be sad over stupid people's choices." Sora answered after a minute of contemplating.

"Your damn right!" Bakugou snapped. "If they are mad then that's their own damn fault. You're a kid! You've done nothing wrong."

"Okay." Sora started to wipe her nose with her sleeves.

"Don't get your shirt dirty! Use a tissue!" Bakugou grabbed a tissue from Best Jeanist's desk and placed it over the girl's beak.

As Bakugou bickered with the young girl and cleaning her face Best Jeanist's eyes smiled. He pulled out his own cell phone and began typing away.

Kirishima stepped closer to the denim hero. "What are you doing now, Best Jeanist?"

"When you are a high enough hero, it's important to have a personal directory of all the other top heroes. I'm texting Hawks To find out more information about Sora." Best Jeanist stared at the screen as an ellipsis appeared. "Oh, good he is typing."

"I didn't think about how good it would be to have everyone's number," Kirishima said.

A buzz came from Best Jeanist's phone. He looked down and nodded his head. "It appears that Hawks will be coming to get Sora."

Sora stopped what she was doing. "Does that mean I live with Hawks now?"

Best Jeanist stared at the child. "It seems that he is in charge of you."

"Oh." Sora looked disheartened. She walked over to her backpack and sat down. "Did he say anything about what happened?"

"I'm sure he will have something to say when he gets here," Best Jeanist reassured.

Sora didn't respond. Instead she pulled out her headphones, her MP3 player, and her coloring supplies. She sat on the ground and began to color. The tiniest beats from the metal music blasting from her head phones.

Bakugou placed his hands on his hips. "Now you've done it," he huffed.

"All I did was state the facts," Best Jeanist stated. "Although, I'm sure this little girl has been through a lot if Hawks is a better guardian for her."

"Yeah her folks were real shits," Bakugou mumbled.

"Language," Best Jeanist chastised.

"Tsc. This kid has heard worse." Bakugou stated.

Best Jeanist raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really. What sort of things."

Bakugou explained Sora's plight to Best Jeanist to the best of his ability. Though he didn't know every detail, he explained everything he had seen and witnessed. Sora continued to color, oblivious to Bakugou's talk. When he was finished, the blonde sat down on the ground, picked up a crayon, and began to color with Sora

Kirishima's jaw dropped once Bakugou finished. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"This is indeed a disturbing case," Best Jeanist commented. "She does seem to trust you, Bakugou.

"That's cuz she's smart," Bakugou mumbled.

At that moment the door to the facility opened. In walked a tall, blonde woman, Mitsuki Bakugou. "All right, let's go Katsuki!" Mitsuki walked into the agency and paused. The first thing she saw was her son sitting on the ground, coloring with a small girl. "Katsuki! Did you hit your head?"

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted.

His shout alerted Sora that someone was nearby. She looked up while removing her head phones. Her yellow eyes widened with fear when she saw the tall, angry woman. "Don't hurt me!" She dove behind Bakugou and began to quiver.

"God damn it! You're scaring Pipsqueak your old hag!" Bakugou shouted.

"I didn't know there would be a kid here!" Mitsuki shouted.

Best Jeanist's eyes widened. "I'm starting to understand more about her Bakugou's attitude comes from," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Both Bakugou's shouted.

Kirishima laughed. "Hey Mrs. B!"

"Hi Kirishima," Mitsuki said sweetly.

"She's scary. Bakugou, make her go," Sora whimpered behind him.

"Tsc, I wish," Bakugou grumbled.

"What's that's supposed to mean, Katsuki?" Mitsuki snapped. Her face changed to a sweet smile and she crouched down. "I'm his mother, sweetie. Who are you?" She reached out a hand to Sora.

"No!" Sora hopped up and sprinted to the other side of the room. She dove into a shelf of fabric.

Mitsuki's expression fell. "What the-?"

"Pipsqueak doesn't trust women," Bakugou stated. "Especially not older ones."

"But she trusts you?" Mitsuki questioned.

Bakugou growled. He picked up the small girl's belonging and placed them in her backpack. "She's my mom, Pipsqueak. She won't hurt you."

"But she's scary," Sora argued, her voice muffled by fabric.

"She won't do anything to you. She doesn't drink and she won't touch you. She's a good mom. She's not like any of your folks." Bakugou stood up with the backpack flung over his shoulder.

"But she came in yelling at you," Sora said.

"Yeah, she came to get me. I didn't even need to call. I just sent her a text and she was here."

The room was silent as Sora thought on that statement. She crawled out of the fabric. "She won't touch me?" She asked.

"She won't," Bakugou reassured.

"I will not," Mitsuki said. She stood up and lifted her hands by her head and took a step back towards the door. "I'm just going to stand right here."

Sora cautiously walked towards Bakugou. The explosive teen took a few steps towards her. She latched onto his leg and looked around. Bakugou placed his hand on her head and stroked her long red feathers.

Mitsuki rested her hands on her hips. "I can't believe there is actually a kid that trusts you."

Best Jeanist chuckled. "I too am shocked by this."

"Bakugou's great with kids. Especially this one," Kirishima said.

Mitsuki laughed. "That's why I like you, Kirishima. You always see the best in Katsuki."

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck. "Someone has to."

"What I don't understand is why the two of you brought a kid with you on your date?"

"Date!" Kirishima choked on his words. "It wasn't a date. I was helping Bakugou with a character reference!"

"You?" Best Jeanist asked shocked.

"Pipsqueak did all the work," Bakugou said.

"You brought her as a character reference?" Mitsuki said.

"No!" yelled Bakugou. "She didn't want to go with that fucking loser Mirio. She couldn't go to court, so I just told her come with us."

"Oh." Both adults shared a look.

"So, was that before the date?" Mitsuki asked with a teasing grin. Bakugou rolled his eyes while Kirishima began to sweat in panic.

At that moment the door to the agency opened, and Hawks walked in. "Oh man, this looks like a party."

"Hawks!" Sora sprinted to the winged hero.

"Hey Red! Best Jeanist said you had an eventful afternoon." He scooped the small girl up in his arms.

Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. "A scary guy was chasing after us."

"A scary guy?" Hawks asked.

"He is one of the villains from the League. He is super scarred. Had staples in his face, and has a fire quirk," Bakugou explained.

"But it wasn't really him. He was like a clone," Kirishima added.

Hawks' eyes widened. " _Dabi,"_ he thought. He squeezed the girl tightly. "That sounds scary."

"It was! And it ruined the date!" Sora said.

"Date?" Hawks questioned. He looked up and around the room. "Who's date? Best Jeanist and her," he said pointing to Mitsuki, "or those two?" He pointed to Kirishima and Bakugou.

Bakugou's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, and Kirishima's face turned as red as his hair as Sora nodded at them. "Bakugou and Kirishima," she said.

"Running from a villain isn't what makes date, kiddo," Hawks said, sensing the embarrassment from the two teens.

"Then what is a date?" Sora asked.

"A date is when you hang out with someone you really like," Bakugou mumbled.

Sora pondered the definition for a moment. "Kirishima really likes you," she said to Bakugou.

"Wha-" Kirishima couldn't even finish his expression. He was so red that he was lost for words as he watched Bakugou nod his head in agreement.

"Do you really like Kirishima?" Sora asked Bakugou.

"Tsc. Sure, whatever," Bakugou said looking away.

"So, it was a date?" Sora asked confused.

Hawks laughed. "Leave those two alone. You don't want to embarrass Bakugou in front of his mom."

"Hawks, do I have a mom still?" Sora's question was soft, but the whole room stilled when she asked it.

"What do you mean by that, Red?" Hawks asked, nervously pulling at his jacket's collar.

Sora pointed to Best Jeanist. "He made Bakugou call a parent to pick them up. Then he said you were coming to pick me up. Do I not have a mom now because I have you?"

Hawks sighed. He looked at the small girl in the eyes. "You get me, Red. Me and Fumi."

Sora paused for a moment. Her small hand fiddled with the arm of Hawks' jacket. "They didn't want us, did they?"

Hawks shook his head. "No, they didn't."

"Are they mad at me?" Sora asked, a small tear dripping out her eye.

Hawks quickly wiped the tear away from her face. "They are not mad at you. They are mad at themselves."

"Are they mad at Fumi?"

Hawks shook his head again. "They are not mad at either of you."

Sora pauses to think again. "Did they love us?"

Hawks opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? His eyes wandered the group. Each staring at him for an answer.

"I don't know, Red," he finally admitted. Sora began to lower her chin, but the winged hero placed a hand under her beak. "I do know that I love you. Fumikage and Dark Shadow love you too. Hell, I'm pretty sure Bakugou loves you. The point is don't think about who doesn't love you. Focus on who does love you."

"I love you too, Hawks." Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. They held their hold for a long few moments. Sora motioned to be released and Hawks let her down.

Sora walked over to Bakugou. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Bakugou stared at her for a moment before kneeling and opening his arms. The girl jumped and wrapped herself around his neck. "Yeah."

"I love you too, Bakugou."

"Can we go?" Bakugou yelled holding Sora in his arms. "I'm tired of standing around. It's almost four o'clock!"

Sora gasped. "Quirks of Our Lives is on!"

"Sure. Great let's go. We have a reason to leave now." Bakugou started heading out the door.

"Mrs. B, could I catch a ride with you back to U.A.?" Kirishima asked.

"Of course," Mitsuki smiled. "Get in the car Katsuki!" She yelled at her son.

"I'm going!" Bakugou placed Sora down and left the agency.

"Thanks again, Best Jeanist," Kirishima said. The rest waved goodbye as they exited the agency.

Hawks, Sora, and Best Jeanist remained. Sora grabbed her back pack and made sure it was zipped up right.

"What a sweet child," Best Jeanist commented.

"Yeah, Red's pretty great," Hawks said.

"I hope you realize you need to slow down a bit. You're a parent now," Best Jeanist said to Hawks.

Hawks laughed. "I'll slow down, but not enough for you to catch me, BJ." He picked Sora up and headed out the door. "Thanks for looking after her!" Hawks sprinted out the door, spread his wings, and flew back to U.A.

It had taken a bit of priding from Shoji, but Fumikage was able to admit that he didn't want to return by six. He still needed more time away from everyone to process what had happened that day. It felt weird texting Hawks to ask if it was fun if he stayed out a bit longer, but the pro hero was quick to respond and told Fumikage to take all the time he needed.

The pair grabbed dinner and wandered around. Eventually the two sat down at a bench in the train station to return home.

"What are you most anxious about?" Shoji asked, squeezing the other's hand.

Dark Shadow stuck its head out of Fumikage's back. "It's Sora. He's usually worried about Sora."

"Fumikage?" Shoji nudged.

Fumikage sighed. "I know Hawks said he would talk to her, but I know she will talk to me."

"You don't have to tell her every detail," Shoji said.

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Fumikage asked.

"Withholding information is never a lie. Remember, she's seven. You are sixteen and you are struggling to process it all. Do you think she can completely understand?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"You can also start by finding out what she knows. She doesn't need to know everything. If Hawks did the basics, then let it be. You can always talk to me about every detail."

Fumikage squeezes Shoji's hand. "Thank you."

After a long train ride home the two students arrived back at the dorms. When they walked in, they were shocked at the sight that lay before them. Sora was sobbing on the couch between Kirishima and Bakugou. Kirishima was withholding tears himself. Bakugou was leaning against the arm of the couch. He frowned at the screen. A half-formatted text glowed on the screen of the phone in his hand.

"I can't believe Jem is dead," Sora sobbed out.

"It was such a gruesome death," Kirishima said.

"Kimi was pregnant with his baby too," Sora sniffled. "She never got to tell him."

"He would have been a shit dad," Bakugou commented.

"Dude! How could you say that? The guy just tied."

"He was a bad person. Bad things happen to bad people," said Bakugou.

"How was Jem a bad person?" Kirishima demanded.

Sora wiped her eyes. "He did kill that Taiwanese family last season."

"See? Someone who will kill a whole family won't be a good dad." Bakugou finished his test and scrolled through his screen.

"Awe, darn. Did I miss Jem's death?"

Fumikage and Shoji turned to see Hawks walking in with a few bags of takeout food. The hero smiled at the two male teens. "Hey Fumikage. Hey Shoji."

Sora whipped round on the couch. "Fumi! Jem died."

Fumikage nodded his head. Dark Shadow reached out to the girl and brought her to his host. Fumikage held her tight in his arms. "They have been foreshadowing that for a while."

Sora hugged her brother tightly. "I love you Fumi."

"I love you too, Sora," Fumikage said, a bit surprised.

Sora looked up into her brother's eyes. His red eyes glistened. "You are still sad that mom and dad don't want us."

"I am disheartened," Fumikage sighed.

Sora frowned. "There is more than them not wanting us, huh?"

Fumikage lowered his head. "I'd rather not say."

Sora placed her hands on her brother's face. "I was sad today too. Then Hawks said something good. We have to surround ourselves with people that love us. Is that why you were Shoji?"

Fumikage looked to the multi-limbed male beside him and smiled. "Shoji is certainly comforting."

"But is he loving?" She turned her head to Shoji. "I don't want Fumi to hurt anymore."

"I don't want Fumikage to hurt either," said Shoji.

"So, do you love Fumi?" Sora gave him the most serious look. "I know I love him, but do you?"

"Shoji's face flushed, but he didn't look away from the girl. "I do love him."

Sora smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Good. Fumi needs more love."

Bakugou grunted. "Oh My God! Can we get back to this stupid shit? I wanna watch this chick die in a plane crash!"

"Uh, spoilers!" Hawks scolded.

"Wait, you've watched this already?" Bakugou said staring at the pro hero.

"Yeah. Red got me hooked on his like a month ago."

Bakugou's eye twitched. "There are like eight hundred episodes."

Hawks shrugged. "What can I say? Crooks aren't up at five in the morning." The group laughed. Fumikage and Shoji joined everyone on the couch. They all had to watch the plane crash in action.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! It has been a while! I am still here! I m so sorry it took so much time to get this chapter posted. I literally flew across the country over last weekend, had several huge life events occur! So much adulting and lie! Life got in the way of life! I was thrilled to be able to sit down and finally write this cute chapter. I wrote like 2/3s of it last night so I'm sorry if it is a bit error heavy. I'm just so happy to have had time to write. It's long, so at least that is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. Which doll is your favorite? (I made a Pinterest board to get some of the stuff Sora has LOL). Please Enjoy and share all your thoughts, theories, hopes, and dreams. I will say something big is coming soon**

 **Chapter 22**

Thirteen days passed faster than expected. Fumikage didn't realize he was keeping track until the thirteenth day. Tomorrow, the court change would be official. He now had to live with the fact that his parents really did not want either himself or Sora.

This left a bitter taste in his mouth as he ate breakfast with his classmates down in the kitchen of the dorm. For whatever the case, Aoyama had decided that he wanted to prepare his class some French cuisine with the assistance of Sato. Everyone was shocked when they came down to a buffet of tarts, eggs, toasts, crepes, and more.

"Bon Appetit!" The blonde declared.

Everyone took something and sat in the common area. The food was delicious, and everyone aside from Fumikage was in high spirits. Even Sora, who quickly ate her apple crepe, got up by herself to get more food. Fumikage eyed her carefully as she tried to reach for another crepe. When he saw she couldn't reach it, Fumikage went to stand, but his body was forced down by several appendages.

"Sora is okay," Shoji said. "You haven't eaten anything on your plate yet."

Fumikage glanced down. He indeed hadn't touched anything, including his own apple crepe. "But she can't re- "

His sentence was interrupted by a surprising sight. Ashido had gone up to get seconds as well. She and Sora were having some sort of conversation. Sora pointed to the crepe and Ashido picked up a pair of tongs and placed it on the child's plate. Ashido the followed the girl down the buffet table, reaching for her until Sora's plate was filled. Sora bowed her head before walking back to her seat. Ashido danced in place excitedly mouth "she talked to me" over and over.

Sora sat back down and began to eat. Shoji smiled at Fumikage. "See?"

Fumikage didn't respond. He simply broke apart a part of the crepe and placed it in his mouth. It truly was delicious. It was a shame Fumikage wasn't that hungry.

" _If I had known you were being optimistic, I would have tried to talk down any of your hope,"_ Dark Shadow's voice spoke from within.

" _I don't think even I realized I was being optimistic. What on earth would have provided me the idea of any hope in the first place?"_

Dark Shadow didn't respond to Fumikage. Fumikage picked at his food and watched as the others finished up their meals.

The front doors opened. Hawks and Aizawa entered the room. Both were smiling, which was unusual for them both to do. "Where are my birds?" Hawks asked.

"Hawks!" Sora hopped up from her seat and raced over to him. As everyone watched Sora run to Hawks, Aizawa walked over to the table of food and began piling on food to eat.

The hero scooped Sora up and gave her a big hug. "Hey, Red! Looks like you had a good breakfast."

Sora nodded. "It was super yummy!"

Hawks smiled. "Good. That means that your full and ready for an adventure with me, right?"

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"We are going to go furniture shopping for _your_ room."

There was a long pause. Fumikage stared up at Hawks. The pro hero must have also been waiting to see if there would be any modifications to their agreement. Now a big day was coming. Hawks had been preparing it seems.

"Is Fumi going to come?" Sora asked.

"Why would Fumi come for you to decorate your room?" Hawks asked.

"Fumi and I always shared a room."

Hawks looked up at Fumikage. Fumikage simply nodded once to share the stamens was true. The black bird could feel his feathers puff slightly. This wasn't information he wanted to discuss in front of the entire class.

"Well with me you two will have your own space. You get to decorate your own room, Red. Whatever you want." Hawks smiled wide.

Fumikage arched his eyes. "You are giving her full control?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm going to take this moment as a flipped form of your tutelage. You will need to experience this yourself." Fumikage smirked slightly at the end of his statement.

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_ Hawks thought. He shook his head and returned his attention to the red bird in his arms. "You ready to go no, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Sora yelled.

"Great! See you later Fumikage. We are out." Hawks saluted the room before walking outside of the dorm. He spread his wings and kept in the air, taking he and Sora away.

Fumikage lifted his full plate, and Sora's empty one and disposed of them in the trash. Shoji noticed the silent emotional tension. "Fumikage," He said extending an extra limb towards him.

Fumikage brushes it away. "I'm going to my room. I'm not feeling very social." He walked away. Shoji sighed and returned to the group. He would need to give Fumikage some space.

Hawks landed outside a large store. He placed an excited Sora on the ground. "I get to decorate my own room!" Sora was practically flying as she bounced around the front of the giant store.

"I'm glad you're excited." Hawks gabbed a cart and pushed it towards the center of the store. Sora grabbed the handle beside Hawks' hands and placed her feet between the metal bars of the cart. "Okay, what do you want in your room, Red?" Hawks asked as he pushed the cart and girl forward.

"I don't know," She said. "Where should I start?"

"Well, I personally spend most of my time in my bed, so let's get you a new bed set."

"Okay." Sora held the cart tight as Hawks raced the cart past fellow shoppers. They stopped at a large section with mattresses, pillows, comforters, and other bedding supplies. Sora's beak dropped when she saw the amount of linens.

Hawks chuckled. "I told you this store was big." He parked the cart and the small girl hopped off. She scanned the soles, unsure of where to start. "It's okay to take your time, Red," Hawks informed her.

Sora warily walked into the isle. She scanned the variety of colors and designs. Hawks stayed close. He was curious as to what the girl would pick. This was a new chance to see into her personality.

Sora's eyes beamed. She started to jump up and down. "Can I choose that one?"

Hawks walked to the bed set she was pointing to. It was a deep red with the lacy outline of a large black roses. He raised an eyebrow. " _That's a but mature."_ He looked over to see the excited girl bouncing beside him. "You want this one?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "It's so pretty Hawks! Please!"

The hero shrugged and threw it into the basket. "Let's go find it's matching pillows!"

Sora cheered. "Thank you!" She hugged Hawks around the knees.

Hawks smiled and ruffled the feathers on his head. "Hey! We're just getting started. You saw the space. All it's got is a bed in its we need more things to fill it."

"What else should go in?" Sora asked.

"Think about your brother's room. He has more than just a bed," Hawks said.

Sora's eyes scrunched as she thought about what else would go in the room. "A mirror?"

"Sure, we can start there."

They moved to the home decor section of the department store. Sora gasped when she saw the soles of wall decor. Something caught her eye and she rushed forward. "Look!"

Hawks quickly followed to see a silver rose pleated mirror. Sora danced with her reflection as Hawks laughed. "You like that one, Red?"

Sora nodded. "It's beautiful."

" _Looks like she has a thing for roses."_ Hawks grabbed the mirror to place it in the cart. As he set it down, he noticed a that the mirrors stand was a large, skeleton hand with two roses blooming from it. "You sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yep!" Sora skipped through the aisles. She stopped at the end. "Oh! Look at this!" She rushed back with a picture of an exploding grenade.

"You want that?" Hawks questioned.

Sora nodded. "It makes me smile when I look at it." She sprinted away.

Hawks tried to follow the excited pitter patter of feet. He heard a large gasp, and the silence. "Red?" He picked up the pace of his cart. He turned the corner to see Sora staring at a large bundle of posters.

Sora raced over to Hawks and grabbed his hand. "It's Jem!"

"Jem?" Hawks mumbled as he was pulled by the child to the display. His eyes widened when he saw what Sora was staring at. It was a display of posters for Quirks of our Lives. The most prominent, and focus of the display, was a shirtless picture of the character Jem. He was standing in a very provocative position.

"I want to get this poster. I miss Jem."

Hawks blinked. He couldn't do that. "No."

"Why not?" Sora whined.

Hawks ran a head over his face. He couldn't believe he had to say this. He didn't want to say n. He said she would be able to decorate her room however she wanted. This… this was too far. "This is a very inappropriate poster for you to have."

"But it's Jem!" Sora argued. "Jem is dead now. He was a good character."

A few other shoppers stopped and stared. Hawks noticed them whispering. A few got their cameras out. This was not good. "And this is a picture of a topless man. You are a child."

"But it's Jem!" Sora's eyes began to water.

Hawks felt his heart begin to melt. The pressure of being recorded also on him. He couldn't be seen on the internet letting this small child get this poster. "Sora, It's a no. Let's find something else." He took her hand and walked back to their cart.

Sora's beak fell open. Hawks didn't normally use her name. She looked around now and saw the crowd of people watching. Her grip tightened around Hawks' hand as they walked away.

Hawks wasn't sure what to say to Sora after that. He felt very guilty. The small bird walked silently beside the cart through the aisles. Hawks took the girl to the large furniture section. She was going to need other things besides decorations. He pointed to some cute dressers. Sora simply nodded her head when he presented her with an option. Hawks was crushed. He had shut down his little bird.

While Hawks tried to evoke some emotion from the seven-year-old about some sort of chair for her room, Sora as seemed to step away from him. "Hey, Red, would you like a bean bag chair?" Hawks turned around to see Sora was no longer nearby.

Hawks held his breath. Did she run away from him? Was she that heart felt on the Jem poster? "Red?" He called out and there was no response. He pushed the cart in the vicinity. Where could she have gone? "Red!" He yelled. Now he was beginning to panic. His eyes darted around the store. " _Do I fly up to find her? Should I just leave the cart?"_ A hand pulled at his pant leg.

"I'm right here," Sora said.

"Oh, thank God!" Hawks knelt and wrapped his arms around the girl. "You scared me, Red!"

"I'm sorry," Sora said weakly.

Hawks stroked the feathers on the girl's head. "It's fine. I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

"I found this." Sora held up doll with bright red hair Though it had human features, it also had wings and bird feet. Its clothes were decorated in flames.

Hawks took it from the girl's hands. "Awe, that's cute. She's just like yo-" Hawk looked up to see that Sora had disappeared. "Red?"

Sora came rushing back up from behind him. "Can I get these ones too?"

Sora smiled wide as she shoved two dolls in to the cart. One was a bald, white ballerina, held on a stand to keep her balanced on her toes. The other doll had a bunny mask and was in a school girls dress. It was on a stand that was a pile of mounted skulls.

Hawks looked at the dolls and then looked back at Sora. "Sure?" He seemed to question himself. All doubt left his mind when he heard the child chirped with happiness.

Sora raced off again but returned momentarily with more dolls. "These too, Okay?"

Hawks picked up one that had the body of a horse. "Where are you finding these?"

"Over there," Sora aid pointing towards the school supplies. She held up a male doll with a tall black hat. "Look! This one is a boy." She raced off a gain.

"Sora, I think this is enough," Hawk said. He investigated the basket and stared at the creepy set of dolls. They all had gothic vibe towards them. They were are all uncomfortably skinny.

"But Hawks look!" Sora returned with four more dolls. She held up a male doll with ram horns on his head. He was shirtless, and his skin had a blue hue. "This one looks like Jem!"

Hawks' eyes grew wide. This child was going to be the death of him. "Sure, put it in the cart."

"And look! This one is Fumi!" She held up a human doll with long feathery black hair. He was also shirtless, but that was probably because he had a pair of large black wings. It had a long black tunic wrapped around his waist. "Do you see it?"

Hawks exhaled nervously. "Yeah, that's great Red."

"Look, this one is you!" Sora Shoved a doll with long blonde hair and a giant red cloak at him.

Hawks gulped as he looked at the doll. " _This doesn't even look like me."_ In its plastic contain it had a cup filled with something red. "Oh look, it has a cup."

"He's ready for tea parties. There are others in different clothes if you want to see."

Before she could run off, Hawks grabbed her arm. "I think we are good on dolls. We need to get you a lamp for your room."

"Can we get this last on?" Sora asked holding a blonde doll in leather wearing a spiked mask and holding a whip. "It's Bakugou."

"Sure, let's just get going."

Sora happily obliged and skipped besides Hawks for the rest of their time in the store. Within thirty minutes, the pair had collected all the essentials, and then some for Sora's room. She excitedly bounced by the cart as the cashier checked them out. Once everything was paid for, and loaded back into the cart, Sora ad Hawks headed out of the store.

Hawks stopped suddenly out front. He had a horrible thought. " _How were they going to get all of this stuff home?"_

"Can you fly all of this home?" Sora asked. It seemed she had come to a similar conclusion.

"Nope," Hawks said. "Looks like we are going to need to call a cab."

"I'm available." Both looked up to see a man with light blue hair, pale skin, dressed in all black leaning against a taxi van. A black mask covered his face from his nose down, but his red eyes curled up to indicate he was smiling. "My client called and canceled on me last minute."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Hawks said. "He pushed the cart towards the man. "If it is no trouble, I need you to drive what we bought to my home. If you give me your phone, I can type the address in."

The man handed Hawks his phone. The hero quickly typed in the coordinates and the handed it back to the driver. The driver looked down. "This is the correct place?"

"Yep!" Hawks pushed the cart over to the man and helped load the van. Once the car was loaded, he grabbed Sora. "We will meet you there. These wings make it hard to ride in a car." He then took off with Sora into the sky.

He flew for a bit before landing on top of a building. "What are we doing?" Sora asked.

"This isn't the first time I've had to call a cab to take stuff home. We will follow him to make sure he goes to our home."

Sora gasped. "Would he take all our stuff?"

Hawks chuckled. "Most likely not. That's something only bad people do."

"So, if he brings the stuff to the address then he is good?"

"It means he's an average person."

The van started off down the street. Hawks and Sora quickly followed it from the sky. After fifteen minutes of driving, the van made its way to the house. Hawks landed on a balcony. "We are here!"

"I've been to your house before," Sora stated.

"But now it is your house too," Hawks corrected. He opened the glass door and walked her into the house. "This is my room," he said. He pulled the girl out to the hallway and one door to the right. He opened a crimson room. Inside it was only a blank bed. The closet door was open, and a few sets of clothes were hanging inside. "This is your room Red. I hope you don't mind that I got you a few things before we went out today."

Sora was in awe she rushed to the center of the room. "This is my room?"

"This is your room."

"All the stuff we bought is going in here?" Hawks nodded and Sora grabbed a hold of his leg. "I love it!"

Hawks smiled. "I'm so glad you do Red. This is your home now. I want you to feel comfortable."

"So, I'll be living here now? Not with Fumi."

"This is where you will be staying. I'm your guardian now, so you will be staying with me."

"What will I do when you are doing hero work? Will I go back with Mirio and Eri?"

Hawks stroked the girls feathers before kneeling to meet her at eye level. "You will for the next few days. Then, you're going to start school."

"School?"

"Yep. I enrolled you at a new school. I hope that is okay?"

"Is it nearby?" Sora asked, slightly concerned.

"It is. And you and I will go take a tour of it tomorrow so you can see what it will be like. I will drop you off at school each day, and then I will pick you up."

"You won't forget me at school, will you?" Sora asked.

"Of course not! And I have made back up plans in case I can't get you. Aizawa, Mirio, and Fumikage can also pick you up. You will always have someone to get you."

Sora wrapped her arms around Hawks' neck. "Thank you!"

"Of course! Now you stay here and think about where you want stuff to go while I go get all the furniture and things from the Taxi." He stood up and Sora spun around the room. Hawks smiled. It was so nice to see Sora act like a happy kid.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! WOW! It is Report Card week and I have been scrambling. I finally got this story finished. In case anyone is curious, I basically rewrote another Tokotober moment in here because it was just super fitting for this chapter. I hope you are all well. I have been VERY busy! LOL. So, I'm sorry for the late chapter, but it is nice and long for you all.**

 **Also, I feel super compelled to shout out an amazing story on AO3.**

 **The First story is called My Land by Tenkku. It is an amazing fantasy AU about Tokoyami and Shoji! The relationship build up is amazing. The Lore created is wonderful. You all need to go read it! I am hooked!**

 **Please enjoy the read and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist!**

 **Chapter 23**

" _What's your problem?"_ Dark Shadow asked Fumikage as the elevator door closed.

 _"I'm just not in the mood to be with others."_ Fumikage waited in silence as the elevator took him up to the second floor. He entered his bedroom and closed the door.

Dark Shadow poked out of his back. "Hawks has Sora. She is fine. What is wrong with you? I'm getting so antsy." The shadow bounded about the room.

"I am worried I have made a mistake. I have now flung Sora into Hawks' care. She has had no say in any of this!"

Dark Shadow rolled his head. "You are being so dramatic! You need to get over yourself. Why don't we go to the gym?"

Fumikage thought for a moment. "Exercise is good for stress."

"You could even text Shoji. Get him to come." Fumikage jumped at the option. The Shadow snickered and continued. "You know you want to watch him lift all those weights with his large, muscular, hands."

Fumikage envisioned watching Shoji bench press. He shook his head to get out of his gaze. "I don't think I should do that." Fumikage turned towards his guitar. "I think I have other plans for what I would like to do."

An hour had passed since Fumikage left the breakfast. Shoji has remained downstairs. He was wondering if he should go up and check on Fumikage when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Fumikage: Would you come to my room please?**

Shoji placed the phone in his pocket. Fumikage was ready to be social. He quickly made his way up to the second floor. As he approached Fumikage's door, he noticed it was ajar. He pressed the door open. "Fumikage?"

There before him, the black bird-headed teen sat on the floor with his guitar in his lap. "Shoji, would you close the door and then sit down in front of me?"

Shoji closed the door and followed the instructions. He sat down and carpet and started at Fumikage. The other teen seemed nervous.

"Just listen," Fumikage said. He began to strum the chords of the guitar.

 _When I engage with your stare_

 _I feel the sparks fly through the air_

 _They ignite this feeling in my heart_

 _I know in darkness that I thrive_

 _It's no different within your eyes_

 _They are the coal the fuels my soul_

 _Your gaze is what keeps me whole_

 _Thank the heavens you have so many hands_

 _Now I know I can learn to stand_

 _And if I fall, I know you will catch me._

 _With you, a hopeful future is all I see_

 _You always keep me in your sights_

 _You are always at my side to help the fight_

 _Your body feels like a second home_

 _When you're around I never feel alone._

 _I never would have imagined my heart could fill with peace._

 _And though my old life has seemed diseased_

 _I know with you there; my happiness will never cease._

As Fumikage's fingers slowly fell off the strings, Shoji's mouth fell open and he stared. "You wrote that for me?"

Fumikage nodded. "I… It felt right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're very important to me, Shoji."

Shoji grabbed Fumikage's hand in a pair of his own. "Fumikage, please call me Mezo."

"Okay," Fumikage whispered.

He leaned his face towards the masked male. Shoji had the same idea. He leaned in to Fumikage while lifting a tentacle hand to his mask. He pulled it down, pressing his largemouth against Fumikage' beak. They held the position for several minutes. It wasn't a normal kiss, but it was a long meaningful one for the pair.

As they pulled away, the two teens smiled. Fumikage opened his mouth to speak, but the settle beeping of his phone came from his desk. Shoji nodded to him to go check his phone. Fumikage got up and grabbed his phone. He looked down to see a text message from Hawks.

 **Hawks: I think I get why you were questioning taking Sora shopping. We got a lot of stuff. Her bed is set up and she is staying here tonight. She can't wait to show you her room once everything is set up! You will see it tomorrow. By the way, this doll is you.**

Attached was an image of the black-haired doll Sora Gad found and said was her brother. Fumikage shook his head at the text and chuckled. Shoji saw his reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Sora seems to have talked Hawks into buying a plethora of furniture and dolls. She will be staying there tonight."

Shoji smiled, pulling his mask back up. "So, it seems your schedule is completely clear. What do you want to do?"

" _Come on! Please Go work out with him! You know we both want to see him flex those muscles," Dark Shadow whispered in his head._

Fumikage sighed inwardly. He couldn't deny it. "Would you be interested in some strength training?"

"Sure," Shoji said. "Let me go change masks." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will change into better clothes as well," Fumikage said.

"That's a good idea." Shoji grabbed the door handle but didn't answer. He turned his head back. A light blush creeping over his mask. "You should wear a tank top. You look good." He then walked out of the room.

Fumikage was stunned. His beak fell open as Dark Shadow flew out of his chest and danced around the room. "He was thinking it, too!"

The teen smiled. "We better hurry up and change."

Hawks yawned and stretched his arm. He looked around the room. Sora's bed had been assembled. She had a dresser that was yet to be pieced together. All the dolls sat on top on the dresser.

The winged hero scoffed at the dolls. He felt like they were mocking him and his inefficient speed at assembly. He truly didn't realize how much they had purchased.

The piece that had taken the longest, was a fire pit Hawks found to place in the girl's room. The pit was surrounded by large cutouts of red stone in the shape of a heart. He had gotten some advice from Endeavor who told him what type of flooring he could get that would be fireproof. He had the floor completed right after the court hearing.

Sora danced around the fire pit. "Can we turn it on? Please!"

"It's almost finished. I need to make sure there are no leaks. I know you have no problem if the house catches fire, but I have a greater concern." Hawks tore a piece of electrical tape with his teeth and wrapped it around the connection to the fuel tank and tube. "Okay let's turn it on." Hawks hit a switch and the flames danced up.

Sora jumped up and down and chirped. "It's amazing!"

Hawks wiped his brow. "Phew! I'm glad that's done."

Sora raced over to Hawks and latched herself around the winged hero's neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Hawks said patting the child on her back. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! I've never had more than a lighter! And I get my own bed, and my own room! You are a great new dad!"

Hawks rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh…" He wasn't sure how to respond. She had accepted him as a father so quickly.

Sora ignored the sounds Hawks made. "Fumi always stayed with me. And dad was only around if he had a girlfriend to watch me. You're not like that. That's a good thing."

"Thanks Red." Hawks squeezed the small girl. "I think we should stop here tonight."

"I can't wait to seep in my bed." Sora jumped off Hawks and dove onto her bed.

Hawks laughed and pulled out his phone. "I'll text Fumikage to let him know you are staying here."

"Why wouldn't I" Sora inquired.

Hawks shrugged. "Not everything is set up."

"I have all that I need. This is great! I even have clothes." She yawned and dove under the dark, floral comforter.

Hawks laughed. "Yeah we have done a lot today. You must be tired."

"I am." She yawned again and then extended her hand towards the red, burning doll they had bought earlier that day. "I want to sleep with the phoenix doll."

The winged hero grabbed the doll and handed it to the child. She hugged it tightly and laid down. He smiled and patted the girls head. There you are. Are you really ready to go to bed?"

Sora yawned. "Yes."

Hawks laughed. "Okay. Goodnight kiddo." He stood up and walked to the door. He turned out the light.

"Goodnight Hawks. I love you." Sora rolled over in the bed. She seemed to be swallowed by the comforter.

Hawks flinched. This kid was going to kill him. "You too." He closed the door and walked to the couch, collapsing face down on the pillows. He was exhausted. Taking care of a kid, building furniture, and just adapting to this new life was something different. Just as he did everything, Hawks fell asleep.

Sora woke up to the sound of something crashing. She sat up in her bed. "Hawks?" She called out.

Feet pounded on the ground. There was a grunt, and a crashing noise. "Red! Hide! Run!"

Sora's eyes weld up. Something was wrong. Hawks told her to hide. She was going to listen. Her eyes darted around the room as the sounds of fighting ad crashes got louder. She looked to her fire pit. It was still on. Sora jumped off her bed and into the fire pit. She turned to ashes as the flames licked her body.

At that moment the door was kicked open. A figure holding a knife entered the room. As he entered, his burned skin could be seen from the flames. The knife he had was covered in red. He dipped the blade into a clear knife case on his belt, before raising a hand with blue flames.

"Come out, come out," a cool voice said. The dark-haired villain tore through Sora's bed. He opens her closet and pulled out everything inside. "You can't hide forever!"

"Dabi! Stay away from her!" Hawks limped into the room using one of his feathered swords as a cane. His coat was stained with blood.

Dabi engulfed his arm in flames. "Where the fuck is she?"

Hawks looked around. He saw no sight of Sora. "She's a good listener. She ran."

Dabi yelled and kicked the fire pit over. Flames landed on the edge of Sora's dresser caught fire. "She couldn't have gone far!"

Hawks smirked. "She's smarter and faster than you think."

"We'll see about that." Dabi hopped on the dresser and pulled open the window.

"What do you want with a kid?" Hawks coughed.

Dabi glared at the winged hero. "You heroes always forget about the common man. Not everyone can have access to top notch medical care. That girl's quirk… it would be quite valuable."

Hawks gasped as the villain leapt out the window. The dresser was still on fire. He hobbled over the flames and removed his jacket. He then began beating the fire down until it's just a simple ember. Hawks collapsed as the last piece of flaming wood was put out. There was a popping noise behind him.

"Hawks!" Sora squeaked and rushed over to the injured hero. "You're hurt." The small girl leaned over his side and began to cry.

"Thanks, Red. I'm really glad you heard me. Where were you?"

"I hid in the fire pit."

Hawks smiled. "Good girl." The slit in his side slowly closed. "I'm really glad you're good at healing."

"Are you hurt, anywhere else?" Sora asked. She hopped around the hero and gasped. "Your wing!"

Hawks winced as he moved his left wing. "He burned one of my wings. Don't worry, it will grow back eventually."

"I can fix it," Sora said. "I just need to feel really sad."

"You sure?" Hawks questioned.

Sora nodded. "If we put on Quirks of Our Lives, I'll feel sad."

Hawks laughed and slowly pushed himself up. "I think maybe some Quirks of Our Lives will do both of us some good."

They walked out to the living room. Hawks positioned himself in a comfortable sitting position on the floor as Sora turned on the television and sat behind him on the couch. Hawks pulled out his phones to send a quick text as he felt the calming tears of Sora landed on his wing.

 **Hawks: Endeavor, I have royally messed up. I need you to meet me at my place.**

"Who are you texting?" Sora sniffled as she continued to cry.

"Endeavor."

"Your doll hero?" Hawks nodded and Sora squeaked with a cheer. "He's like your dad, right?"

"I suppose," Hawks said with a thought. "So, he is my grandpa!"

Hawks laughed. "I don't know how he'd feel about that," Hawks mumbled. His phone

buzzed.

 **Endeavor: What did you do? I will be there shortly.**

Hawk sighed a breath of relief. Endeavor would be there soon. He could assess the damage.

After an exciting and pleasant trip to the gym, Fumikage went to lunch with Shoji. The two chatted throughout the day. Hours past and so did the daylight. The two made their way up to the roof to stargaze for a bit. It was a romantic setting. Fumikage wouldn't change any moment of the day.

They sat quietly next to each other. Each lost in thought staring at the stars. Fumikage took the initiative to set up a blanket for them both to lay down on. But since then it had been quiet.

Suddenly, Fumikage felt a warmth around his left hand. He turned to see Shoji, intertwining his fingers with his. He faces was stunned by the euphoric physical contact.

"Is this alright?" Shoji asked noting the surprised expression from Fumikage.

"Yes," Fumikage whispered. He squeezed Shoji's hand to keep a firm grasp.

Shoji chuckled. "I won't let go. I'm not going to leave or anything."

"It' just, this is so nice," Fumikage said, still looking at the multi-armed teen.

"Why are you staring at me, Fumikage?" Shoji asked.

"Because you are absolutely breathtaking," Fumikage sighed. His beak turned red as soon as he realized what he had said. It didn't keep him from looking away.

Shoji blushed, the redness seeping through his mask. "You are too much sometimes." He squeezed Fumikage's hand gently.

Fumikage's eyes saddened and he turned back to the stars. His right hand traced the pointed edges of his beak. "Sometimes I feel this beak is a curse. I would give anything to be able to kiss you on the cheek, but that idea is just like the stars; in sight, but out of reach."

"Fumikage," Shoji rolled onto his side and stroked the bird teens hand with another arm.

"I'm overwhelmed with emotions and feelings for you, Shoji," Tokoyami continued. "I feel like they are trapped. I am not equipped with the ability to physically express them all. Perhaps I am mentally trapped as well. I fear that expressing them will just lead to some sort of pain."

"Fumikage, I don't want you to feel like you trapped in a relationship with me," Shoji said.

The bird-headed teen shook his head. "I'm not trapped with you. I trapped from you. You are on the outside. Your stunning aura reaches into the cage of feelings I have trapped myself in. My physical limitations alone keep me here. I don't feel i have a choice in how I express my feelings for you. I don't know how to express it. I've never felt like this before. It's wonderful yet infuriating because I can't let it out. Dark Shadow tells me I will find a way to express myself. I just hope I don't lose you while in the midst of this process. You should know how much I appreciate you."

Fumikage felt a pair of lips brush against the top of his beak. Shoji had extended another arm and formed it into a mouth. It was busy kissing all around Fumikage's beak.

"I admire your beak, Shoji stated boldly between kisses. "And your feathers, and your whole head. There is nothing I would change about you. You are one of the most unique souls I have ever met. I don't think that the traditional form for physical expression would work for us."

Fumikage rolled onto his left arm, still intertwined with Shoji's fingers His right-hand caressed Shoji's cheek and he gently rubbed his beak against the other teens mask. "Then what can I do to show you how much I feel for you?"

"Do what you can, and what you are doing. Tell me."

Silence filled the air for several minutes. Both teens had turned back to staring at the stars. Fumikage had not moved since he rolled onto his back again. Shoji just sat in silence, assuming the other had fallen asleep when he heard a small whisper.

"Shoji."

"Yes Fumikage."

"I…. I love you."

Shoji smiled. "I love you too," he said with his main mouth.

The two held each other in a tight embrace and continued to watch the stars in silence. They knew, that they had exceeded the norms, but with such extraordinary feelings and extraordinary quirks, both lovers would do what was right for them, and nobody else.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I am so sorry this Chapter is so late. As a teacher, this time of year can get kind of crazy. I thought I would get more things done on Spring Break but… I have been throwing up for the past few days (I was ready for death, but mercy never came). So, I know this is a little short, but That is because I tried to write this on my Phone while I was praying to the God of Death. My hope is over the next few days I can focus all my energy on just writing Ashes.**

 **Thank you for your patients, support, and your lovely words. You are all the sweetest and really give me the boost to work on this story.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 24**

Hawks was questioning several decisions he had made. There was of course, the decision to spy on the League of Villains. That had now clearly back fired. Dabi couldn't trust him, and now he had lost his cover. Adopting two children was also a poor decision while attempting to be a double agent. He didn't regret the children… but the timing could have been better.

Now Hawks sat watching a questionably rated romantic scene of Quirks of Our Lives while Sora wept over his damaged wing. It felt so strange to feel the calming tears of the child fix the frayed feathers and regrow smaller new feathers. Hawks couldn't deny that this small child's quirk was incredible. Now he had placed her in the position of being a victim to the League of Villains.

A knock at the door startled the small child. "He's back," Sora whispered.

"Dabi isn't back," Hawks assures her. He stood up and walked to the door. "I called for some assistance. He opened the door wide with a large grin on his face. "Endeavor! Thanks for stopping by!"

Hawks stepped aside as the large, flame hero entered the home. He towered over the furniture. "Enough of your pleasantries. What do you want?"

"Grandpa," Sora gasped.

Endeavor' head shot towards the small child sitting on the couch. He scowled at the girl, who ducked behind the couch. "Absolutely not."

Hawks laughed uncomfortably as he saw Sora hide. "Come on, Endeavor. You have kids."

"Why do you have a child?" Endeavor asked, ignoring the winged hero's question.

Hawks placed his fists on his hips. "I'm a dad now. I adopted her."

"You're joking."

"Nope. I also have a teenager. He's in Shoto's class at U.A."

The flamed hero examined the room, twitching his eyebrow and the pieces of broken furniture. "Did she cause this?"

"It was the scary man," Sora squeaked. "I wouldn't break stuff, Grandpa."

"I'm not a grandfather," Endeavor muttered.

Sora cocked her head. "But you're Hawks' new dad. Like how Hawks is my new dad."

"I am not _his_ dad."

"But you got him to be a hero. You took care of him."

"I sponsored him. All I did was pay his way." Endeavor pressed a finger against Hawks chest. "You have five seconds to explain to me why this girl keeps calling me grandpa. What did you tell her?"

"That's not nice." Sora climbed over the couch and rushed to Hawks' side.

"I'm a hero," Endeavor boomed. "I'm not here to give parenting advice. I have a reputation to uphold and a world to protect."

Hawks placed a hand around Endeavor's finger and pushed it away. "Woah! Look I'm not looking for parenting advice. I need your help. I screwed up. I… I was in over my head. I think you knew I was over head a while ago. I know you know I was doing something in my investigation."

Endeavor hummed and stepped back. "So, you were conducting your own investigation. What was it?"

Hawks hung his head, resting a hand on top of Sora's feathers. He gently combed through her head. "Can we sit down for this? This is more of a sitting conversation."

As Hawks and Endeavor moved towards the couch, Sora rushed into the Hero's bedroom. She emerged back into the living room with Hawks' Endeavor doll. Endeavor scowled at the merchandise as she handed it to the winged hero.

Hawks patted Sora on the head as she crawled up beside him. "Thanks Red."

"You're wasting my time," Endeavor scoffed.

Hawks sighed. "A few months ago, I was approached by the head of police. They asked me to pose as a double agent for the League of Villains. Things were going well until I adopted red and her brother. Red here has a great quirk. They tried to take her tonight, but we chased the out. Now… I guess I'm lost on what to do."

Endeavor thought for a moment. "What is her quirk?"

"She's a phoenix," Hawks explained. "Her tears are incredibly good at healing."

"I see," Endeavor said stroking his beard. He sat in silence.

Sora stared at the still injured wing on Hawks' back. He stood on her tippy toes and closed her eyes shut, squeezing out tears to the burnt feathers.

Endeavor's mouth dropped as he watched the feather grow back. "You need to teach her how to fight."

"What?" Hawks exclaimed.

"Anyone with a healing quirk should be a hero." He looked straight at Sora. "What else can you heal?"

Sora shrugged. "Anything I cry on just gets fixed. If it's really big then I need to be really sad."

"You should be training her to be a hero," Endeavor said to Hawks. "It's a waste if you don't."

"Woah! Hold on! We were talking about the present situation. Dabi is after Sora!" Hawks exclaimed.

"Yes. All you can do is prepare her until you catch them. You made a mistake by letting them in too close to you." Endeavor stood up and walked towards the door. "I think I've spent enough time here."

"But you haven't helped with anything!" Hawks yelled.

"And how am I supposed to help?" Endeavor asked.

"I don't know. What do I do? Where do I start?"

"You are a quick thinker. You will come up with a solution. Besides, you are the number two hero and can look after yourself." Endeavor turned and left out the front door.

"Damn it!" Hawks plopped his head down into his hands

Sora patted him on the back. "Why was he so mean?"

Hawks didn't answer. He ran his fingers down his face. "Hey kiddo, I need to think. What time is it? Four in the morning?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Why don't you talk to Fumikage. He should be up at this time. I need a moment to think alone." He handed Sora the now dialing phone and motioned her out of the living room.

Fumikage awoke to the gong of his phone. It was four in the morning. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Fumi!"

"Sora?" Fumikage sat up. "What are you doing awake? Why are you calling? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, but I think Hawks is sad."

"Why is Hawks sad."

"Well the scary guy came and hurt Hawks. Hawks told me to hide though and I did. The scary guy didn't find me. Then Hawks called Grandpa, well I think he would be our Grandpa, but he kept saying he wasn't it. It was the hero Endeavor. He said he was a sponsor. Any way he wasn't helpful. Now Hawks is sitting in the living room and he told me to talk to you because you are up at this time."

Fumikage shook his head. There was a lot to unpack in that statement. "Wait Endeavor came over?"

"Yeah."

"Endeavor is not our Grandpa."

Soar huffed. "But Hawks said,"

I assure you, that Endeavor is not in any way connected in such a manor.

"Fine," Sora pouted.

"Hawks was hurt," Fumikage restated, distracting the girl from her disappointment.

"Yeah, but I think I fixed him. Well, mostly. When he is done being sad, I can fix him more."

Fumikage rubbed his eyes. Sleepiness kept his brain from fully comprehending what his sister was saying. "So, was this a large injury?"

"Yeah, his whole wing was burned!" Sora exclaimed.

Now Fumikage was awake. "And who hurt him?"

"The bad guy that chased me before."

That caused Fumikage breath to hitch. He hadn't picked up on that before. His heart raced. "I will be there soon. Go sit with Hawks in the living room and keep fixing him. Watch Quirks of Our Lives, okay?"

"Okay Fumi." Sora hung up the phone.

Fumikage grabbed his phone and dialed in a few numbers. His hands shook as he dialed. Dark Shadow peered over his shoulder, growling lowly.

The phone range, before a tired voice answered. "Hello."

"Aizawa sensei," Fumikage said with a hoarse voice. "We need to go to Hawks."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! It' been a little bit! This testing season has been kicking my butt! Keep my students in your thoughts and prayers. Testing season is the worst season. I want them to do well, but I hate the level of stress and the concept that a certain score provides some sort of self-worth.**

 **Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I wanted to add in this ship for a while, but I have been waiting for the right moment. Please let me know what you think! I would love to know what predictions you wonderful readers have.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 25**

As the sounds of Sora sobbing over his right shoulder, Hawks sat on the floor, wing collecting the child's tears. He was lost on his next steps on what to do. How was he supposed to take care of Sora when he was dragging her into a mess?

His phone buzzed and he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw who it was that had messaged him; Fuyumi Todoroki.

 **Fuyumi: Hawks, what is going on?**

 **Hawks: Hey, Fuyumi! How are you doing this morning?**

 **Fuyumi: Don't play dumb. My dad came home cussing up a storm about you. Are you hurt as well?**

 **Hawks: I'm sorry I put Endeavor in a foul mood.**

 **Fuyumi: now I'm really concerned. Can you meet me? I need to see that you're alright.**

 **Hawks: Yeah. I will text you when I can leave. I need to take care of something.**

 **Fuyumi: please be careful. If I don't hear from you in two hours I'm coming over. I don't care about the consequences, I care about you.**

Hawks put his phone down. He sat with Sora who was sleepily weeping over his wing. He flexed his wing. "Good as new Red."

Sora yawned and smiled. "Yay! That means we can watch the wedding together on the couch."

Hawks ran a hand over the child's head. "I think it may be time for sleep."

Sora shook her head. "But Fumi is coming."

"Fumikage is coming over."

Hawks sighed. Again, an error on his part. To get a moment from the child, he had her call her brother. Of course, Sora would say what happened. He was going to have to explain to Fumikage as well.

There was a knock at the door. Hawks stood up. "That must be Fumikage as we speak."

As he started to walk, a Shadowy hand reached under the door and turned the door handle. Hawks paused as the door revealed Fumikage, Dark Shadow, and Aizawa standing at the doorway. Dark Shadow slid back into its host's body. Fumikage entered the home, fists clenched and shaking.

"Fumi?" Sora hopped off the couch. Her voice was full of worry as she stared at her brother. "Fumi, are you angry?" She ran to Hawks and half hid herself behind Hawks' leg. "Fumi please don't be angry."

"Did you know?" Fumikage's voice was low but shook just as violently as his hands. "Did you know the person who came after Sora?"

Hawks gulped. This was a new side to Fumikage. An emotional, angry side that he was not sure how to handle. He couldn't lie, not when his cover was already blown. "Yes."

The teens knuckle whitened. "How long did you know?"

"I have been acting as a double agent for a while, even before we met," Hawks admitted.

Fumikage's eyes narrowed. Dark Shadow rose from his back with a darkening glare. Sora steppes I front of Hawks. "Fumi, please don't be mad at Hawks. He kept me safe! Don't yell at him like did at dad."

Dark Shadow growled, moving back slightly. "He caused this danger," the shadow said.

"I did," Hawks admitted. "I played loose and fast. In fact, I think if I would have listened to Aizawa the first time he talked to me about taking care of you two this could have all been avoided. I was arrogant."

"Sora could have been hurt," Fumikage said. A light trickle of blood slipped from his grip as he tightened his nails against his skin.

"I wasn't hurt though. Hawks kept me safe. He is good. I'm okay, I promise." Sora warily moves from Hawks to Fumikage. He placed both hands on his shaking one.

"I was doing my civic duty as a hero. I was approached by the government to do what I could to earn the League's trust. Everything became a mess when I decided to adopt you and Sora. I thought I could keep both balanced, but then Dabi saw Sora heal me at the zoo and has been after her since."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fumikage yelled. "If you were endangering my life of Sora's, didn't we deserve to know before agreeing to you being our guardian? We can't go back now!"

"I never wanted you two to be involved!" Hawks yelled back. "I just wanted you two to feel safe. To trust me!"

The shaking halted. Dark Shadow sunk back into Fumikage and tears fell from the teen's eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you when everything I care about is being taken? I only have Sora. You are supposed to keep her safe until I can, not putting her in harm's way."

"Fumikage." Hawks took a step towards the teen.

"Don't come any closer," Fumikage said. He instinctively pushed Sora behind him to protect her.

Hawks halted and took a step back. Aizawa took this moment to step forward. He put a hand on his students' shoulder. "I think everyone here is exhausted. Now is not the time to sort out fault. Fumikage, take Sora to bed. I'm going to stay and talk with Hawks."

Fumikage didn't move at first. His glossy eyes glared up at Hawks, who looked away in shame.

Sora pulled her brother's hand. "Come on Fumi. I want to go to bed."

Begrudgingly, Fumikage followed Sora deeper into the home, leaving the pro-heroes to talk. Aizawa remained in the doorway. "You realize what you've done. You need to earn Fumikage's trust back, both as a parent and a hero."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Hawks asked.

"That's your call," Aizawa said turning away. "I suggest starting with being completely honest. Secrets rare families apart. I don't think Fumikage is going to willingly leave Sora, so I'm going to leave him here and return later this evening. Talk through your differences and I will see what sort of support U.A. can provide as well. Until then, try to make amends, or at least let Fumikage know you care about him and Sora. That kid is too used to being the only one to care for himself and his sister."

Hawks hung his head. "I do care, though."

"I know you do," Aizawa said. "That's why I know this will all be alright. You can't blame the kid for feeling hurt though.

Hawks rubbed the back his neck. "I suppose not. I guess I just assumed he'd realize the danger that comes with being a hero; intended or not."

"That's something he will come to understand, but as a mentor you have to help guide him through that. As a parent you need to be a person he can lash out at and still remain safe." With that Aizawa walked out the front door.

Hawks turned his head to look down the hall he watched as the bedroom lights turned out and hear the subtle click of a lock. Hawks' wings dropped. "Maybe It will be better after some rest." He went to the couch, turned off the television, and leaned his head against the back of a couch.

Hawks heard the slightest knock on the front door. After tonight, any strange noise set him on edge. He moved from the couch to the doorway, pulling a feather blade as he made his way. Once at the door, he took a silent breath to prepare for an attack. He flung open the doors and swing his sword. In mid swing he saw grey, terrified eyes staring back at him, and he stopped just millimeters from the bicolor-haired woman.

"Fuyumi?"

"I-I said I would stop by if I hadn't heard from you in two hours." Fuyumi's voice steadied as she spoke, though still cautious of moving.

Hawks drew back his feather sword. Had it really been so much time?

"Can I come in?" Fuyumi asked. "My father just thinks I'm out on an early morning stroll. I wouldn't want him- "

"Of course," Hawks said, cutting her off. He moved out of the doorway so she could enter, quickly closing the door. He stared at the ground, ashamed to look at the woman. "Fuyumi I- "

It was her turn to cut him off, not with words though. She pressed her lips against his and pulled him close. Immediately Hawks stiffened, but soon relaxed into the kiss. They held it for some time before breaking away to breath.

"I haven't seen you in almost two months," Fuyumi gasped.

"I know," Hawks said. "I'm sorry. A lot has been happening."

"Can you tell me?" She asked. Her hand gently reached out and stroked the feathers on his back. "Father said that you had gone off and stupidly injured yourself. If you're wings aren't hurt…"

"I'm fixed up now," Hawks said.

Fuyumi tilted her head. "So soon? How?"

Hawks' head turned back towards the bedroom hallway. The lights were out, and darkness Incased the rooms. He failed to see the two yellow slits lurking from around the corner and he turned back towards the woman. "I have a lot to explain."

Fuyumi nodded and the pair moved to the couch. Hawks informed her of the role he tried to play as a double agent. He told her about these interactions with Fumikage and Sora and described what the court was like. Fuyumi listened intently. Her eyes never let Hawks was he talked through every aspect.

"To sum it all up, I adopted two kids, blew by cover as a double agent, and almost killed a small child. Fumikage hates me, and I can't blame him. I've been a lousy parent."

"You would be a lousy parent if you didn't care," Fuyumi stated.

"I think getting a villain to attack one of your kids is a poor performance as a parent."

"For a normal parent, yes, but you a hero. My father gave us talks all the time about what to do if someone ever intruded our home and tried to take one of us. I think that's a small part as to why he pushed Shoto and Touya so hard." Fuyumi gently grabble Hawks' hand and brushed her thumb across the back of his hand.

He relaxed slightly at her touch. "I just wanted to help. Now I've lost Fumikage's trust. Sora's being hunted by the villains that now know I was a playing them. Everything I thought I had under control is now lost."

"He has the right to be upset, but I'm sure you have not lost your pupil's trust. As a teacher, I make students flustered all the time. They always come back. You are being too hard on yourself Hawks."

"What am I supposed to do to show him that I really am just trying to help?" Hawks asked. He slumped in the couch, releasing the small connection between himself and the woman.

Fuyumi pondered the question. She lightly bit her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth. "What if…" Her voice faded.

Hawks turned towards Fuyumi. She was heavily concentrating, thumb cupping her chin as she thought. Hawks' eyes widened with hope. She had thought of something. The cute way she mulled over her lip as she thought made the fact certain. "What if… what?"

"What if Sora came to my school?" Fuyumi asked. "She actually would end up in my class. She is the right age."

Hawks' jaw slacked. "Is that even possible?" Fuyumi's school wouldn't be with in his district. That would be the perfect place to take Sora. The villains would be looking in the area, and it's not like travel is much of an inconvenience for him.

"I could talk with my principal today. Sora will need schooling. Why not my school? That way… you know someone you trust is watching her when you can't."

A small smile grew on Hawks face. He leaned towards Fuyumi and kissed her cheek. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Yellow slits in the shadows of the hallway pulled back. They slipped under the door to Sora's room until they had been pulled to the chest of Fumikage.

Dark Shadow looked at the teen with sorrowful eyes. _"He seems to care a great deal about this mistake."_

" _It does appear that way," Fumikage thought_.

" _Everyone makes mistakes,"_ Dark Shadow reminded the teen.

" _I know,"_ Fumikage said. He placed a hand on his sister's sleeping head. Her long, red feathers tickled between his fingers. " _Not everyone can atone for their actions. I want to believe Hawks is different. I want to be leave he can atone. I'm wary, however."_

" _He accepts the blame. He knew what he did was a mistake,"_ the quirk reminded his host.

" _That he did. But accepting and acting upon them are two very different things."_

Dark Shadow wrapped itself around the teen's waist. " _He moves pretty quickly. I'm sure he will do everything he can immediately."_

" _I hope so, Dark Shadow. Otherwise this was all for nothing."_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello! Than you all for your patience! This is State testing month. I have no clue when I will be able to write seeing as I am arriving at home much later, thus cutting out my usual writing time. So, I promise this has an ending thought out. I didn't intend that this section would be a full chapter's length, but I guess I surprised myself. (It's hard to see how much you have written when typing on your phone).**

 **Pleas let me know what you think. What are your predictions for the future? Also, do you think Sora should grow up to Be a Hero? Would she be a good hero?**

 **Please share your thoughts and comment!**

 **Love you all, Traditional Twist.**

 **Chapter 26**

Fumikage gave up on sleep. There was too much frustration for him to rest. Dark Shadow had dwelled deeper within him, letting Fumikage have this time to think by himself. There was plenty of thinking done. Fumikage decided to place himself in Hawks' shoes. He thought about what he had said to Fuyumi. He also thought about the fact that Hawks was the number two hero. Fumikage came to the conclusion that anyone who was in the public's eye would be vulnerable to a home invasion.

The teen still felt angry. He couldn't continue to sit while Sora had been in such danger. He needed to be productive. He stared at the knocked over fire pit on the floor. Some of the pieces of the stand had fallen, and now it was shifted. So, as Sora slept with her head phones over her ears, he began to pick up the pieces of her fire pit. An hour passed as he finished the piece.

Dark Shadow emerged from Fumikage's chest as the teen started the fire pit. " _You fixed it?"_

Fumikage nodded. " _I did_."

" _Do you plan on fixing more things?"_

Fumikage looked around the room. He spotted several boxes of unfinished and unopened furniture. " _I guess I'll start with those."_

He slid over to the unboxed furniture. He stared at the picture on the front before tearing open the package from the side and removing the contents. Dark Shadow assisted, pulling out different pieces and organizing them into groups of congruent shapes.

What started off as a five in the morning project, turned into a nine in the morning completion. With his quirk's assistance, Fumikage was able to assemble all the remaining furniture in Sora's room, as well as organize the few items that show owned. By a quarter past nine Fumikage had made the room look as if Sora had lived there for years.

Dark Shadow cooed as his host scarred his chin. "I know you are still angry, but why did you set up the room?"

Fumikage sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe because it was something to do?"

"It's not because you do trust Hawks despite this unfortunate predicament.

"Most teens don't have a creature so close to their subconscious," Fumikage muttered. "Now I don't even feel like my anger is valid."

"It is," Dark Shadow assures the make. "You can be mad at someone you trust. You don't have to hate him."

"Are you really sure about that?" The teen asked. "Anger is an acid that sleeps through all relationships."

"That doesn't mean that they can't be repaired. Think about all this romantic comedy movies Hagakure has made the class watch."

"There is something flawed with that thinking," Fumikage said to the quirk. "All the protagonists would do whatever they could for love. Would Hawks do the same?"

"Do you think Hawks wouldn't do what it takes for you and Sora?"

"I'm saying I know I would put my life on the line for my sister. I don't care if Hawks won't sacrifice for me. Sora on the other hand…" Fumikage's voice faded.

Silence fell on the pair. The first day's light crept into the room. Fumikage yawned and Dark Shadow nudged the teen. "You should try to sleep. Even just a nap."

Fumikage nodded and moved carefully into the bed. He was as careful as he possibly could to not disturb Sora. He laid down on his back, quirk diving back into the body. As the teen closed his eyes, he did not notice the small yellow eyes that had been watching him build the

Sora waited until she knew her brother was asleep. She crawled off the bed and tiptoed around the room. A silent gasp of awe filled her eyes as she was able to finally see what her brother had been doing. She had kept her headphones on but turned her music off when Fumi had gotten out of bed. She didn't want him to know he work her up. Besides, she was curious as to what he was talking about with Dark Shadow. Her heart sank to know that he didn't trust Hawks like she did.

Sora crept out of the room and into the hallway. She didn't know what time it was, but it was clear that it was early by the silence of the home. She didn't want to be alone, not after what just happened, but her brother was not an option. So, she went to her only other option, Hawks.

The door to Hawks room cracked open. Sora followed the light to the large bed. "Hawks?" She squeaked. The bed was empty.

Her heart began to race. She turned on the light to the room a darted around. The bed was still made. She ducked under the bed and saw only the other side of the room. She began to hyperventilate. Hawks had left her. Maybe she didn't heal him well enough? Maybe he was mad like Fumi?

Worried tears filled her eyes. She sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. The living room light was on. As her feet patted against the ground, Sora began to outwardly sob. The whole room was a blur with tears. Suddenly something red collided with her face.

"Red?" Hawks' sleepy voice said as he caught the child in his wing. "Are you alright?"

"Hawks!" Sora cries out. She Wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

Hawks picked the girl up and held her tight. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I… thought… you… left… me," Sora said between sniffles.

A strong hand stroked Sora's head. "What? I wouldn't leave you."

"You weren't in your room," Sora explained

"Sora!" A deep voice boomed with panic from the other room. Fumikage came racing out of the room. "Sora! What's wrong? I'm here!"

"Fumi!" Sora began to cry harder. She released her hands from Hawks and stretched them out to her brother.

Fumikage grabbed her and tightly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," He said, nuzzling his beak against her head.

"Hawks wasn't in his room and I thought he left us!" Sora's words, though more coherent, were now much louder wails.

Fumikage closed his eyes and gently exhaled. Hawks wasn't sure if the teen was relieved or frustrated. When his red eyes opened, they peered directly in Hawks' soul.

"Hawks is here. He didn't leave us."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Red. I fell asleep on the couch," Hawks explained.

"He fell asleep talking to Fuyumi," Fumikage mumbled.

" _How did he know about Fuyumi?"_ Hawks thought with a twinge of panic. It was clear the teen had some sort of skill for espionage. "The point is I didn't mean to scare you. That wasn't my intent."

"Is there ever something you intend to do?" Fumikage.

"Who's Fuyumi?" Sora asked.

"Hello."

A three bird members turned to the red- and white-haired woman awkwardly sitting on the couch. She waved, smiling sweetly.

Sora stiffened with fear. She pressed herself against her brother. She didn't know there was a girl here. She didn't want a girl to see her so scared.

Fumikage hugged his sister as she began to shake. His eyes flared at Hawks; whose guilty expression showed this was not something meant to happen. He needed to do something to calm Sora.

"Are you by chance related to Shoto Todoroki?" Fumikage asked.

Fuyumi nodded. "He's my youngest brother."

"You know Fuyumi's brother, Sora. He's the guy with red and white hair in my class."

Sora turned to look at Fuyumi once again. She looked at her grey eyes, the splotches of red in her hair. "She's Icey-Hot's sister?"

Fumikage nodded, and Hawks placed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the ridiculous name. "Yes."

"Why is she here?" Sora asked.

"Because I needed help," Hawks admitted. "I need to make sure I can protect you. Fuyumi is really good with kids."

"I'm a teacher," Fuyumi explained. "I actually teach kids that are your age. I suggested we see if you would want to come to school with me?"

"And you would be my teacher?" Sora's voice squeaked.

Hawks looked first at Sora, and then at Fumikage. Sora was clearly scared. Fumikage was harder to read. Was he mad? Doubtful? Unsure? His unwavering face relayed no information. Hawks did the only thing he could think to do, show Sora Fuyumi was safe.

"Red, Fuyumi is probably the only person I trust to know everything about me." Fuyumi's face flushed as Hawks spoke. "She isn't bad. She's better than Endeavor. And, look, I know she is a girl, but she won't hurt you. I've never seen her hurt anyone. She just wants to help. She can help. She's a teacher. If you are in her class, then you are with someone safe in a safe place during the day."

Sora had stopped shaking but she continued to hold onto Fumikage. Her eyes were red from crying. A lot had happened for that small child.

"Sora." Fuyumi sat up and straightened her hair. "I know to you I am a very strange person. I don't blame you for not trusting me. Just try and trust Hawks. I work at a school. My job is to keep kids safe. I promise you, that if I did anything bad, I would not have a job."

"You don't know me," Sora stated.

"You are right, I don't."

"Then why do you want to help me?"

Sora's question baffled the woman. How could someone so tongue be so suspicious of the world. "Because if I help you, then I'm helping Hawks. And that's all I want to do."

"How is helping me help Hawks?"

"Hawks is very concerned about taking care of you. If there is someone after you, he wants to make sure you are safe. If there is any way I can do that, then I can help both of you at once."

"You really think school will be the safest place for her?" Fumikage asked. "A villain just broke into your home and attacked you and her. How is school the best idea?"

Hawks frowned. "Because if she's at school I can look for the bastard that broke in."

"Hawks!" Fuyumi scolded.

"But what if you get hurt again?" Sora asked Hawks.

"I don't think he can pull the same move on me twice," the winged hero said with a smirk.

"If you get hurt, can I still help heal you? I want to help you too, Hawks."

Hawks smiled and patted the girl on her head. "Of course, Red."

Fuyumi looked at the clock. "Hawks, do you still have those spare outfits of mine in your closet?"

"Yeah, why?"

Fuyumi stood up. "I think I will need to get dressed here and head to school. If you all get dressed, then we can meet my principal as soon as the school opens. Sora May even be able to start today."

"Would you want that?" Fumikage asked Sora. "It is your choice. Star what you want."

Hawks nodded. "It is your decision. Do you want to go to school possibly today?

Sora looked at each person's face. This was a lot of pressure. What she wanted was to feel safe. She wanted the arguing to end, and for everyone to be happy. So, Sora nodded. "I want to go."

Fuyumi clasped her hands. "Then It's settled. We leave in twenty."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated this is a while. I have had a crazy May! I'm moving, the school year is at the constant state testing and ending. I have spent the last two weeks working 12- 14 hours days. I just was too tired to write something that took a lot of thought like this. I finally had a day to calm down and that is today. Please enjoy! I will get chapter 28 out as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 27**

The next forty minutes were a bit of a whirlwind. Sora got dressed and watched as the three older people moved around her. Fumikage was out before her. He didn't speak as he passed Sora on the couch. He silently walked into the kitchen, grabbed two apples, and cut them into slices.

Sora's eyes followed her brother as he made his way to the couch, He placed the plate between them, picked up slice of apple in each hand, then extended on to the small girl and he tossed the other in his mouth.

"Fumi?" Sora took the piece as she watched her brother chew.

"Hmm?" Fumikage place another slice in his mouth as he grunted a response.

"Are you mad at me?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Oh." Sora nibbled at her slice. Once she finished, she reached for another. "Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at Hawks?"

"Sora, I don't want to talk about this."

Fumikage's cold and abrasive response caused the girl to flinch. Her brother was mad. He wasn't going to speak any more than that. She just sat silently and ate her apples.

It didn't take long for Hawks and Fuyumi to get themselves ready. After much bickering (since not everyone could fly), a train ride was agreed upon to make it to the school. Sora held her brother's hand the entire way. His silence was cold. Even Fuyumi felt the tension in his silence. Holding on to him was the only way Sora could reassure herself that he was not upset with her. She squeezed his fingers, and he gently squeezed back. It was small, but it was assurance that her brother was not mad at her.

Fumikage and Sora sat outside the principal's office as Fuyumi and Hawks explained the situation to the head of the school. After twenty minutes of waiting, Fuyumi and Hawks exited the office with a very large man with black hair and green eyes at foot.

The large man walked over to Sora and crouched down. He extended his hand. "Hello, I'm principal Daichi. What is your name?"

Sora grabbed ahold of the man's fingers. "I'm Sora."

Principal Daichi smiled. He motioned to Fumikage. "Who is this?"

"That's Fumi. He's my brother."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you brother."

Fumikage didn't respond verbally. He simply nodded his head. The principal could see the tension in the teens face, so he turned back to Sora.

"Sora, I heard that you had a bit of an eventful evening." Sora nodded. "Well, after talking with Sensei Todoroki and Hawks, I think we would be ready to have you join us at school today. Would that be alright with you?"

Sora's eyes widened. She didn't have any of the things she would. She didn't have her backpack, her MP3 player, or any of her lighters. She also didn't have a notebook or even a uniform. "But I don't have any of things I would need for school."

The principal laughed. "We always have some extra supplies. Sensei Todoroki will take you to our supply closet and get you everything you will need."

"Can Fumi come?" Sora asked nervously.

Fumikage's eyes widened as the principal glanced to him. "That would be against school protocol."

"Even just to help get acquainted?" Fumikage finally spoke.

The principal cleared his throat, shocked at t teens voice. "As nice as a gesture as it is, we only allow family in class on specific class functions. It will disrupt the rest of the students."

"Will there be girls in my class?" Sora asked quietly.

"Of course!" The large man boasted.

Sora took a deep breath. "I went to school without out Fumi before, and I can do it again. Even if the teacher is a girl."

"That's the spirit, Red," Hawks cheered.

Fumikage glared at the hero, then towards Fuyumi. "I'm sure Fuyumi will take great care of you, Sora."

Fuyumi flinched at the glare but quickly composed herself. "I promise that nothing bad will happen. I'm a teacher. My job is to make kids feel safe."

"I'll pick you up after school. While everyone else will walk home, you will stay with Fuyumi until I'm there." Hawks approached Sora and looked in her face. "I promise this is to keep you safe."

Sora looked over at Fumikage. She squeezed her brother's hand and he squeezed back. "Okay." She nodded and let go of Fumikage.

"Wait."

Fumikage reaches into his pocket. He pulled out a small, pager device and his cellphone. He flipped the dive open and punched in several buttons. Everyone watched as he took several moments to type in different numbers. Finally, he closed the device and extended it to his sister.

"This is a GPS tracking device. After Bakugou's kidnapping, Momo made us each our own to attach to our phones. I put in my number, Hawks' number and Bakugou's number. If you ever feel you are in danger, press this button right here." Fumikage pointed to the side of the device. "The three of us will do whatever it takes to get to you. We will always be able to find you with this. Got it?"

Sora took the device and smiled. "Thanks, Fumi. I feel better." She hopped out of her seat and walked over to Fuyumi. "I'm ready."

Fuyumi, though surprised, smiled and took the girl's hand. "Excellent! I can't wait to show you everything we are going to do today." The two exited the room leaving Hawks, Fumikage, and the Principal.

Fumikage turned to the Principal. "Would it be against protocol if I waited here for Sora? If so, I'm happy to wait outside."

"Oh no!" Hawks holla red before the principal could speak. "You're not sitting here all day."

"Oh?" Tokoyami remarked with a snarky tone. "And you want to leave Sora alone in a strange place?"

"It's a school. And she is not alone. Sora has Fuyumi."

"She is a young child who has trusted a strange person that she has been told to accept as an acquaintance because you said so. Why would I want to leave? Someone needs to make sure she is fine."

Hawks sighed. "You'll leave so we can get your costume and patrol. Dabi is out there, and I'm ready to find him. I need someone that can keep up with me."

Fumikage stared into Hawks' unflinching eyes. He needed to know this was sincere. "Fine." The teen stood up and walked towards the door.

"We also need to get you some coffee," Hawks said, following Fumikage out the door. "We can't have you following asleep."

Sora wasn't very talkative as she took a seat her desk in the classroom. The desks were set in rows. Sora sat in a far back desk near a rainbow poster of all the numbers one to one hundred. She watched as Fuyumi set up different tables with art supplies, markers, pencils, and more. Fuyumi didn't push. A lot was being asked of the seven-year-old. She just sat and watched for an hour.

Once that hour of silence ended. It ended with a wave of chatter. Students began pouring into the classroom. They were all laughing and looking around at the days set up.

One girl with bull horns on her head looked to Sora with a shocked looked. "Look! We have a new student!"

A hoard of seven-year old's circled Sora. Each of them pushing to get a look at the bird girl. They all started shouting questions at the same time. Sora tried to answer as many as she could.

"What's your name?"

"Sora," Sora squeak.

"Say it again."

"Stop pushing!"

"Why are you a bird? Is that your quirk?"

"Can you fly?"

"Why are you in our class?"

"Where did you come from?"

This was too much interaction. Sora didn't know how to answer everyone. She had never been the center of this much attention. Usually all the students at her previous school didn't pay much attention to her. She could just sit and listen to music while working independently. Sora wrapped her hands around head and shut her eyes.

"Alright class take your seats and give Sora some space," Fuyumi called from the front.

The rest of the class moved away and went to their seats. A bell rang and Fuyumi moved to the front of the class. All the students spoke in chorus. "Good morning Todoroki Sensei."

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Everyone says good morning to Sora."

"Good morning, Sora!"

"Good morning," Sora replied quietly.

Fuyumi smiled at the class. "To get our minds warmed up, we are going to begin with Math. I'm going to say a number and you will respond with the number needed to get the sum of twenty. Let's start with an easy one, 10."

"10," everyone said.

"15," Fuyumi called.

"5."

"11."

"9."

The facts continued. After a few Sora began to respond along. The class continued with all the possible addends to twenty. After it was complete Sora began to relax.

The day continued through different subjects. Sora began to relax through the concepts. She could do schoolwork. The structure and routine would come to her at ease. She happily practiced her math and drew pictures for the different word problems she was presented.

When recess time arrived, she was back to her nervous side. The class lined up and followed Fuyumi outside to the playground. Once outside, several students asked Sora to play with them. She politely declined. Her eyes led her towards a bench by the play equipment. She took a seat, brought her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees to watch the other students play.

Fuyumi took a seat beside Sora. "Wouldn't you rather go play and do something fun?"

Sora shook head as she continued to watch the others playing. Fuyumi sighed. She hoped Sora was having a decent day. The teacher was about to ask her another question when the horned girl came up to the bench.

"Sensei, Kira took our ball and won't give it back."

Fuyumi sighed. "Let's go talk to Kira, Mimi." The teacher stood up and followed the girl.

Sora continued to watch the remaining class. She saw a group of boys running around and playing tag. There was a group of four students climbing on a large metal igloo. A boy with black hair, and green colored eyes, both whites and irises, raced to the top of the equipment. When he made it to the top he stood up and jumped for joy.

That jump was a mistake. The boy slipped and fell to the ground. A large _snap_ came, followed by a loud scream. The boy sat up, crying at the top of his lungs, clutching his arm. The bone in the middle of his forearm was exposed, blood dripping down his arm.

"Ty!" Fuyumi sprinted over to the boy. All the students circled around him and the teacher. Fuyumi's eyes widened at the injury. "T... Ty, it will be alright." Her eyes darted around to see which student she should send to get the nurse.

"Ow! Stop!"

Fuyumi turned her attention back to the injured boy. Sora had somehow gotten into the middle of the circle and grabbed the boy's arm. She held the injury close to her face and let tears drip down onto the bone.

"Stop it!" Ty yelled attempting to move, but he suddenly stopped flailing and stared in shock.

The bone began to move back in place. Sora held the arm straight and continued to cry over the injury. The more tears fell, the faster it healed. Soon the skin was closing.

The rest of the class stared in wonder. "Woah!"

When the closed Sora released Ty's hand. "Is it okay?" She asked.

Ty moved his arm with a huge smile on his face. "That's amazing!"

Sora smiled and moved back to her spot on the bench, knees curled up to her chest, and eyes watching crowd. The rest of the class just cheered. "Our new student is amazing!"

Fuyumi smiled. Sora seemed to know how she wanted to approach this setting after all. "Alright, we have five more minutes left of recess. Then we are going back inside."

Back in the classroom, lessons continued the same. Sora was still quiet, but she continued to be pleasant. Other students took a so after approach to her. Everyone was even more interested in her after she showed her quirk. It was a bit overwhelming, but she did her best to just smile and focus on her work. She was quite enjoying her work on writing and illustrating.

The bell rang for lunch and all the students reached into their bags and pulled out their lunches. As they all began to talk amongst each other. Sora continued to color. She had no lunch, which was fine. She could eat when she was picked up by Hawks or Fumi.

Ty walked over to her desk. "It's lunch time. You need to eat."

"I'm fine," Sora said as she continued to color.

"Oh, Sora!" Fuyumi called from her desk. She pulled out a cloth wrapped box. "This is your lunch. I was supposed to give this to you earlier." The teacher walked over to the child's desk and placed the lunch on top of her drawing.

Sora cocked her head, slightly confused. She didn't bring any food. Did Fumi make her lunch this morning? She unwrapped the cloth and the top of the container read "Red." Sora smile. Hawks packed her something before knowing if she could even come to school. " _I will need to tell him thank you,"_ Sora thought., Before opening her meal and eating.

The rest of the day flew by. It came to the end of the day and students began their cleaning duty. Sora followed Kira, the horned girl, around to the hallway to help sweep. She kept looking up at Sora as she swept, until finally she spoke.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you scared?"

Sora shrugged. "A little. I wasn't really sure what to say."

"Oh." The two swept in silence for a moment. Kira spoke again. "You don't have to be afraid of anyone. You helped Ty. Even sensei didn't know what to do. Everyone likes you, so don't worry about that."

A smile grew on Sora's face. "Thanks."

The two finished up and walked back to the classroom. They heard the rest of their classmates all excitedly talking at once. When they entered the room, they could see why. Hawks was standing in the room surrounded by a group of excited students. Fumikage stood off to the side, watching at the swarm of children enclose his guardian.

Hawks looked to the doorway to see Sora. "Hey, Red! We're here to pick you up."

Kira turned to Sora; mouth agape. "You know Hawks? You definitely don't need to worry about people liking you!"

Sora nodded and carried her broom to the closet in the classroom. Fumikage glided over to his sister as Hawks distracted the rest of the room. "How was school?" Fumikage asked.

"It was good," Sora said. "Everyone is really nice."

"That's good. Are you ready to go home?"

"Is home the dorm or Hawks' home?" Sora asked.

"Your home is with Hawks," Fumikage said, "as is mine."

Sora turned her head to Fumikage. "Are you not mad at Hawks anymore?"

Fumikage sighed. "I spent a lot of time with Hawks. We looked all over for Dabi. I'm going to sleep over again tonight, but I will be going to class tomorrow, and then be back at the dorm."

Sora wrapped her arms around her brother's leg in a hug. "I'm glad you are not mad anymore."

The teen patted his sisters head. "Just keep that GPS on you at all times." Sora nodded, and then packed up her belongings getting ready to leave.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry I have not been as consistent this past month. With testing, end of the school year, moving, and more with life, writing just hasn't gotten the time it should have. (Note I am posting this Midnight my time). Please forgive me and be patient with me Summer should provide some bit of stability. Any way… enjoy this chapter. I've been excited to write this out for a while. I want to know all of your thoughts!**

 **-Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 28**

Sora continued to go to school. Tokoyami returned to the dorms. Everything fell into a comfortable routine. A month passed and school for class 1-A continued as normal until Aizawa made an announcement one morning.

"It is once again time to contact internships. This next week it is imperative you all make an impression with these heroes. You will need their recommendations to advance your provisional licenses."

Momo raised her hand. "Sir, don't we need a recommendation in a few years?"

"That you will. But what looks even better than a simple recommendation is a recommendation from a repeated mentor. Some of you will already have this, but some of you," the teacher stared at Kaminari and Ashido, "will need to make sure you can get a positive review."

"Why are you looking at us?" Kaminari and Ashido cried out.

"Your internships will be a weeklong. For those of you who need contacts, I have provided a list. If you have a contact, you may leave and reach out now. The rest of your classes will be suspended until the end."

Fumikage stood up along with Kirishima, Todoroki, Tsu, Ochaco, and Bakugou. The small portion of students left the room as Aizawa pulled up a list of contacts for each student.

"Are you looking forward to spending time with Sora?" Tsu asked Fumikage.

"Of course, though I will be spending most of my time with Hawks."

"Are you alright with that?" Tsu asked. "I know last we spoke you were rather frustrated with him."

Fumikage nodded his head. "I was. My frustration stemmed from concern. Sora has been happier though. The past month has shown me that this was the best decision. From talks with Hawks, we can joke as well. Our relationship has changed. I don't feel like my anger is quite as valid as it once was."

"Tsc. You shouldn't have to validate worrying about your sister," Bakugou muttered.

"Right," Fumikage nodded. "Thank you again for picking up Sora from school yesterday."

"Ha! Pipsqueak thought it was the best thing in the world." Bakugou boasted.

Fumikage smiled. "I'm sure she did."

They made it to the dorm. Fumikage backed up what he would need with the help of Dark Shadow. He left the dorm, went to the train station and rode to his guardian's home. He kept i mind clear of thought, until h hopped off the train and began to walk towards the building.

" _Do you think I should have called Hawks?"_ Fumikage thought to his quirk.

" _You have a key for a reason. This is technically your home as well,"_ Dark Shadow reminded him.

Fumikage pulled out the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, pushed it open, and stepped in. "Home sweet home," he mumbled.

Dark Shadow crawled over Fumikage's shoulder. "Now what?"

The teen took out his phone to check the time. It was four in the afternoon. Sora would be out of school soon, and that meant Hawks would be home with her as well. "I suppose I could surprise everyone with dinner." Dark Shadow agreed. They placed their items down before moving to the kitchen, looking for something to make.

Sora waited with Fuyumi in the classroom. She had become used to the fact that her classmates would leave and walk home while she remained in the classroom for another ten to thirty minutes. This was fine. It gave her plenty of time to complete her homework. Sometimes she would finish it and Fuyumi could grade it for her before she was picked up. She had just received a perfect score on her current assignment when Hawks walked in.

"Hey, Red! How was school?" The winged hero asked as he walked in the room.

Sora grabbed the freshly graded paper and rushed over to the hero. He picked her up and held her to his side with one arm. "Look! I got them all right!"

Hawks looked at the paper and slide. "You're so smart, Red." Come on, let's get going." He sent a feather to grab Sora's backpack. "Say goodbye to Fuyumi."

"By sensei!" Sora waved to the teacher as the hero carried her out the door.

Once outside the building, Hawks spread his wings and the pair lifted into the sky. After a few minutes of flight, the two landed outside the home. Hawks unlocked the door and two came in. They froze.

Hawks moved in front of Sora. He could hear someone moving in the house. He could smell… chicken? Were they cooking?

Sora sniffed the air and smiled. "That's chicken ketsu. Fumi is here!"

As if on command, Fumikage emerged wearing a white apron. He held a large pan with two hot pans. "I made dinner," the teen said.

Hawks sighed. "Next time, you are coming home, call. I thought we had an intruder."

"Apologies," Fumikage said with a slight bow. He then motioned to the table. "I've already set the table."

"Yay!" Sora raced over to the table.

"Man, this is some treat, Fumikage. Thank you." Hawks sat down as Fumikage served the chicken. Rice, soy sauce, and vegetables accompanied the meal.

All three happily ate. Fumikage sat beside Sora, assisting her with filling her plate. She chattered about her day at school the Hawks and Fumikage. Once the girl paused to chew her full mouth, Hawks adjusted the conversation towards Fumikage.

"What brings you home, Fumikage?"

Fumikage flinched internally. Even Hawks had called this his home. He really needed to adjust. "We have been instructed to peruse another weeklong work study. We are to build up relationships and recommendations with already connected heroes."

Hawks couldn't hide the smile on his face. It was as if Fumikage was finally accepting him. "So, you came back home to intern with me."

Fumikage wasn't sure how to respond to the Hawk's statement. He seemed so ecstatic. "I hope you don't mind. I have improved so much under your tutelage."

"Mind? I'm thrilled! We have so much to discuss."

Fumikage raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad that this is welcomed."

"And then you can spend time with me," Sora said.

"Indeed," Fumikage said to his sister.

The next day, Fumikage and Hawks dropped Sora off at school. "See you later, Red!" Hawks said with a wave.

"Bye Hawks! Bye Fumi!" Sora waved as she raced into the building.

"She seems very happy at school," Fumikage noted.

" _She is much happier in general,"_ Dark Shadow spoke from within.

"Do you remember the patrol route, Tsukoyomi?" Hawks asked.

The teen nodded. "We covered it several times."

"Excellent! Keep your eye peeled. I want to do the first part as a quick scan. We'll meet atop the clock tower. Let's go!" Hawks spread his wings and leapt into the sky.

"We can't let him get too far ahead, Dark Shadow," Fumikage said.

"Agreed." Dark Shadow emerged from his back and encased the teen in his dark body in their Black Ankh move.

They swung from light post to light post, watching the civilians move around. He stayed close to Hawks, moving opposite to make sure the pair could cover more ground. Fumikage saw a few students squabbling over a game when they passed by a school. The faster he moved, the closer to the center to the city, he moved. An hour passed and Their route was complete. They finally reached the clock tower, only a moment after Hawks.

"Did you see anything?" Hawks asked.

Fumikage shook his head as his quick dove back in its host chest. "Just a simple squabble of children while playing a game.

"That's expected." Hawks squatted down and looked out into the city. "Let's watch from here for a bit before taking another look. It is early."

Fumikage moved beside his guardian. "It's nice when the city has a moment of peace."

Hawks nodded in agreement. "Fumikage, does Shoji know you can cook?"

"What?" Fumikage didn't expect such a personal question. He stared at his mentor, who was flashing a giant cheesy grin. "No?"

"You're going to have to invite him over sometime this week so he can see you cook."

"This isn't a vacation, Hawks. We are completing this week for academic and licensure purposes."

Hawks patted him on the back. "Yeah, but you could totally impress your boyfriend."

"Is this how you keep Fuyumi around?" Fumikage teased.

Hawks laughed. "You're too much. Ready to do another lap?"

Hawks stretched out his wings and Dark Shadow covered Fumikage. Just as the two were about to jump from the tower, something sounding like the crack of lightning sounded, halting the people in the surrounding area. A large black portal opened, and a set of long thin blades shot out from the hole. A man wrapped head to two in black pleather looking clothes poked his head out of the hole. A large mouthpiece kept his mouth wide and open.

"Flesh! So much flesh! Where to start? How to start? Freedom was bosses reward. Got to do the job. Got to kill them all."

"Shit," Fumikage gasped.

Hawks stared at the man, then towards Fumikage. Do you know this one?"

"Moonfish. He attacked my class while we were training at camp last summer," Fumikage explained. "He escaped death row then and looks like he made his escape once more."

"Death row…" Hawks' voice dropped as he saw the villain's toothy grin shoot out towards civilians. He pulled out his long, feather swords and leapt off the tower. "Get the civilians, I will distract him!" Hawk quickly sped off as he charged at the villain.

"Hawks! No! Don't charge at him!" Fumikage's voice was not fast enough to catch up with his mentor.

Dark Shadow wrapped itself around its host's body. "Fly?"

"We must! Especially if we are to have any chance at keeping speed!" Fumikage jumped off the building and dove towards the ground.

He swooped through the air and grazed the ground. Citizens were pulled left and right and tossed into nearby buildings. It was all Fumikage could do to the crowd as Hawks attempted to distract the villain. If Hawks focused on Moonfish, then he could focus on the civilians. Fumikage reached out and pulled an elderly man out of the way of a long, thin blade extruding from the villain's mouth. Moonfish looped his legs over his head, staring at Fumikage while upside down. Hawks has nowhere to be seen.

"You," Moonfish laughed at the widened red eyes. "You took that pretty flesh His innards… they were mine!" More toothy blades shot towards the bird-headed teen.

Fumikage flung that civilian out of the way and darted down an emptied street. He whipped off his cloak. "Dark Shadow, Black Fallen Angel!"

Dar Shadow wrapped its arms around Fumikage and lifted him into the air. " _He recognized us,"_ Dark Shadow thought.

"I don't think that is a good thing," Fumikage said. "Did you see where Hawks went?"

"No sign of him. We need to be careful."

Those words were spoken too late. Fumikage yelled in pain as a blade sliced into his calf and out through his shin. The teen fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on the pavement. His vision blurred as metal scrapped against the ground. He heard Dark Shadow yell. Another pain as a blade sliced through Fumikage's arm. He felt cold. The world was fading from. He looked up Moonfish, only to see a large, red feather swing in and topple the villain to the ground. Fumikage couldn't hold it anymore. He closed his eyes and sunk into the cold sleep.

"It's been over an hour."

Sora's concern came out as just a whisper, but Fuyumi knew what the young girl said. Sora sat her desk, hugging her backpack, staring at the door. Hawks had never been this late to pick Sora up. Not even the times the teens had come for her involved this much waiting. Fuyumi was just grateful she had cash to get food from the vending machine.

"I'm sure everything is fine," the teacher said to the girl.

"But they are heroes," Sora said. "They could be hurt. I can't help them if I'm here."

Fuyumi sat in the seat beside Sora. Their time together had allowed her to get closer, but she still required some space between herself and Sora. "It's not your responsibility to help them."

"Then who will?" Sora asked.

"I've had these worries. I'm the oldest, so I have always taken care of my brothers. Did I ever tell you my dad is Endeavor?"

Sora's eye shot open. "Hawks loves Endeavor. No wonder he loves you."

Fuyumi coughed, covering her blush. "Well, I'm used to waiting for heroes. They will be alright."

At that moment, a tired, poorly shaped Hawks kicked in the front door. "Hey."

"Hawks!" Sora sprinted to the man and gave him a tight embrace. "I was worried."

Hawks smirked and hugged the girl back tightly. "I'd come get you eventually."

"Where is Fumi?" Sora asked. "And why are you late?"

"Hero business. You know, where there is a really big fight, you just got to… fight."

Sora's breath hitched. "If Fumi hurt?"

"It's not that bad," Hawks said with a shrug. "Now, why don't we go see him. Say thank you."

"Thank you, Sensei! See you later." Sora waved as Hawks dragged the girl out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, Sora," Fuyumi replied with a wave.

Sora tripped forward. It wasn't like Hawks to drag her. He was rather silent as they walked outside. "Are you mad, Hawks?"

"I'm not mad, Sora," Hawks said.

Sora frowned. Since when did Hawks call her Sora? Something was off. He wasn't his normal, excited self. They walked in silence to the first crosswalk. Sora's eyes grew large _"Hawks doesn't like to walk."_

Something was off. What could she do? Was Hawks hurt? Is that why he is so not like himself? If he was hurt, wouldn't he tell her so he could be fixed. Something isn't adding up. She dropped her backpack and opened it up.

"What are you doing?" Hawks asked.

Sora stuck her hand deep in the bag. "I'm… I'm looking for my pencil," she said.

"Why do you need a pencil now? Hawks asked.

"It's, my favorite pencil," Sora said with a muffled voice. She dug around, but finally saw what she was looking for. The black G.P.S. that her brother had given her was at the bottom of the bag. She pressed the button. "Okay, I have it. We can go."

Hawks rolled his eyes. "Good. I am tired. Keep up, kid."

Sora followed Hawks across the street. This was so strange. He was not acting like himself. Sora wasn't used to walking around the streets. Hawks moved quickly so she had to jog to keep up. She weaved through the crowd. Finally, Hawks turned right at an alleyway. Sora raced in but the stopped.

In the Alley, the scary scarred man that had tried to get her before was waiting besides Hawk. Hawks was melting like a hot candle, revealing the body of a young, blond girl. Sora tried to step back but was immediately grabbed by the scarred man. Out from behind them, a magician like man with a mask stepped out. He twirled glass marble balls in his hand, and he reached towards Sora.

"Don't worry," Dabi said. "This won't hour a bit."

Sora closed her eyes as the magician reached out and touched her on the head.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello! I have missed you all! I am sorry that it has been a while since this story was updated. I went on vacation, got sick, and have had a lot of technical difficulties. I'm glad I have a friend who can post for both of us when I can't. Thank you, Bakusatsuo for being amazing and writing so many funny things with me. You are such a great writer! I think I should be back to normal-ish writing. Ashes is reaching the climax soon. I'm not sure how many chapters will be left but we are getting to the end. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and being so patient as I write this. Chapter 30 will come out soon.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 29**

Hawks watched as Fumikage's body fell limp. A rage filled him like one he had never felt. His wings expanded, and with a giant beat, flew at the villain faster than he had ever moved before. The cameras could only capture the blurs.

Moonfish removed his teeth from the several puncture wounds from Fumikage's body. The villain contorted himself to face the winged hero. Blades shot out towards Hawks who avoided them by diving in a barrel roll.

Hawks slashed at the steel teeth with his feather swords but was quickly surrounded by more teeth blades. He sent out more feathers to combat the blades. Moonfish was wild and lacked any care for any civilians on the sidelines. More red feathers left Hawks' wings as they swooped down to the innocent bystanders.

" _I need back up,"_ Hawks thought. "Where the hell is Endeavor when you need him?"

Suddenly a large pair of black claws smacked on either side of Moonfish, Breaking the blades he stood on. The villain moaned in pain and flopped to the ground. Hawks took this time to strike, smacking Moonfish in the head, guaranteeing he was unconscious.

Hawks looked up just in time to see the Claws disappear in Fumikage's chest, his head tilted up. The teen faintly smiled, before his head completely smacked against the ground.

"Tsukuyomi!" Hawks rushed over to the teen. He was bleeding. There was a deep cut in his leg, and shoulders. Hawks pulled out his first aid kit as he heard sirens closing in. "Hang in there, kid. I can't lose you."

Fumikage's head hurt. Actually, most of Fumikage's body hurt. He knew he was no longer in the street. The last thing he remembered was waking up, unable to move, but seeing that Hawks needed assistance. He called Dark Shadow, watch Moonfish fall, and then collapsed. Now, conscious again, he could tell he was in a bed. There was some sort of blanket on him, and he felt a heavy weight next to his right leg.

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open to see he was in the hospital. Down by his leg he saw a masked teen with white hair resting on his folded arms. Fumikage moved his right leg slightly, gently nudging the larger teen. "Shoji?"

Shoji sat up and turned towards his boyfriend. "Fumikage!" A tentacle eye and mouth moved towards the bird-headed teen. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Fumikage answered. My leg and shoulder hurt as well." He tried to sit up, but one of Shoji's hands gently held him at bay.

"Please stay down. You took a lot of damage." The hand gently ran its fingers through the other's black feathers. Fumikage hummed and relaxed at the touch. He closed his eyes as his partner silently continued his motion. He only opened his eyes when heard Shoji mumble, "I was really worried."

Red eyes opened and stared into concerned onyx eyes. "You were bleeding out."

"Moonfish has very sharp teeth," Fumikage said with a smirk.

"I know from firsthand how sharp his teeth are," Shoji said holding up a tentacle.

Fumikage reached for the tentacle with his hand and gently grasped it. He stared at the larger teen for a few moments. Both aware they were each remembering their experience in the summer camp. Shoji's arm flinched and Fumikage pulled away.

"Where is Hawks?" Fumikage asked. "Did Moonfish get him as well?"

Shoji shook his head. "You and Dark Shadow really saved Hawks back there. He was let out with minor scrapes and has been talking with authorities since. I told him I would stay with you so you would not be alone."

"I appreciate that."

Shoji's hand wrapped around Fumikage and squeezed it tightly. "We were both really worried. Hawks especially."

Fumikage's mouth opened slightly. "I'm… surprised. I would have thought he'd have been more focused on everything else."

"You were his only concern," Shoji explained. "He was so close to you when the medics arrived. He looked so shaken when you lost consciousness."

"I didn't mean to worry him," Fumikage explained.

"I'm sure you also didn't mean to get impaled seven time," Shoji chided.

"True."

A minute of silence passed. The only noise came from the two boys rubbing their thumbs against each other's hand. Shoji squeezed one more time. "Would you like me to go find Hawks."

Fumikage's red eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Would you be willing to?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Fumikage smiled and nodded his head gently. "I think it would be good if we saw each other."

Shoji smiled, kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand before leaving the room in search for the pro hero. Fumikage exhaled and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Hawks. Please just keep Sora safe."

Bakugou grumbled as he walked up the stairs of the elementary school. He didn't need to be called when he saw the news. In the middle of the city, Dark Shadow had been all over the news. Whatever battle had gone on, he knew that Sora had certainly not been picked up.

He had done this before and didn't need any assistance walking to the classroom. With hands shoved in his pockets and body slouched over, he made his way into the first-grade class.

"I'm here, Pipsqueak. Let's go."

The blonde teen was shocked to see Fuyumi packing her own bag, no red bird child in sight.

"Hawks already picked Sora up," Fuyumi said.

Bakugou frowned. "No, he's at the hospital after the huge ass fight."

Fuyumi's eyes widened with that last statement. Before she could speak, a high-pitched beeping came from Bakugou's phone.

"What the hell?" Bakugou looked down only to see a GPS signal notification being sent to him from a small dot. Bakugou's face turned white as he realized that this was Sora. Before he could even react, the dot disappeared and seemingly moved across the city.

"Oh, shit," Bakugou gasped before sprinting out the door.

Sora was cramped. She wasn't sure how long she had been trapped in the ball, but she knew it was a long time. The ball she was so squished in. She could hear voices. All of them were scary.

"Oh! Come on Shigaraki! Can't I just cut her a little?" The scary girl's voice said.

There was a loud bang. "Enough!" Shigaraki's voice echoed. "You can't hurt our goods! We need her."

"What good is a little girl to us?" A low slithering voice asked. "Children are just a nuisance."

"When a kid has a quirk like hers, they're not a nuisance, Spinner." Sora recognized that voice. That was of the scary man, Dabi.

"This better be as good as you and Dabi said," another male voice said. "We need to make money somehow if you want to fix that gear of yours."

"Don't worry, Girian. This girl should provide us a good source of income," Dabi said.

"Mr. Compress, let's have her out so there can be a demonstration." A deep, authoritative voice commanded.

There was a loud pop, the sudden light hitting Sora's yellow eyes made her close. She felt a pair of hands grab her arms and pin them to her side. Her backpack pressed against her back, separating her from the person holding her. Sora looked up to see the masked magician holding her still. Looking forward, Dabi, and a white-haired man with cracked lips stood smirking. Behind him was a large black mist in the shape of a man. He stood behind a counter, cleaning a glass. He was surrounded by serval bottles.

Sora gulped. She recognized many of those bottles as her mother's "medicine." This place had become even more frightening. Were these villains drinking too? Where they all going to be out of control. Their faces glared down at her. They were all so angry and scary.

The burnt man, Dabi, walked over to Sora. He lifted his crispy, burnt hand the girl's face. "If I were you, I'd show what you can do," He said.

Sora stared at his hand. Her body started to tremble. What did they expect her to do? Her breath shortened and her chest tightened. This was scary. This was not good. She closed her eyes and she felt tears well up. She couldn't hold back anymore. There were so many scary people around her. They were going to hurt her, too.

"Incredible."

Sora opened her eyes. The man's crispy hand was being held under her cheek. As her tears slid down the side of her face. All the villains were staring at Dabi's hand. The purple, scabbed skin quickly peeled away from the injury, exposing the light skin.

Dabi pulled his hand away from Sora's face and showed the back of his hand to the group. "As far as I can tell, those tears can heal just about anything."

Giran smiled. "Spinner, go get the cage. I don't want this child to go away. Dabi, go with him to get the vials we discussed."

Dabi nodded his head. He headed towards the door in the back of the bar, smacking the large, gecko man. "Let's do this quickly."

"Am I expected to remain, holding this child?" Mr. Compress' grip tightened on Sora's arms.

"If you don't want her, I'll hold her," Toga said with a toothy grin. She held a knife up next to her face. "She's such a cute little bird."

"She's a tiny child, do we really need cage? _**Break her legs! She'll hold still!"**_ Twice yelled.

"You just need to hold her until they bring the cage. Calm down." Giran scoffed at Mr. Compress then started to head out the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kurogiri called out to Giran.

Giran paused, only turning his head back. "If we want to be able to sell, we need to get the word out. You all want those upgrades, right?"

"I want to use my helmet!" Toga yell. She pulled the needle out from her belt. "Suck, suck. Suck, suck."

"Exactly." Giran muttered as he walked out the door.

Sora felt lightheaded. Her neck melted, dropping her head in doubt and dismay. There was so much happening. Her arms were hurting as the man's grip tightened. " _What am I supposed to do?"_

" _Fight"_

Sora lifted her head. She could hear it. She could hear Bakugou in her head.

" _Stop crying and fight."_

Bakugou was right. She needed to fight. She started wiggling, kicking her legs. "Let me go!"

Thunk! One of her kicks hit the man in the knee. He released Sora to grab his injured limb. Sora bolted for the door. She could do it. She just needed to get outside. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a black mist.

Whack! Sora's head collided with something. She bounced away, back hitting against a wall of glass bottles. A bottle of Whiskey topped off the shelf and smashed beside her. The smell was overwhelming. She was once again small and weak. No one would take care of her. She looked up to see the giant, black smoky man, Kurogirir, and Shigaraki standing in front of her. She was now on the other side of the bar.

Shigaraki stepped forward, grabbing another bottle from the shelf with four fingers. "I'm going to give you only one warning," He said, scratching his neck with the other hand. "If you think being a smashed bottle like that whiskey is bad, just look at what I will do." Shigaraki's fifth finger landed on the bottle. The glass and liquid turned to dust.

Sora's eyes widened. Her body began to shake. This was very scary. This was too scary. Fighting didn't help. She wasn't strong enough to fight back. Her eyes began to water, and her beak clacked with worry.

A loud crash followed by immense grumbling moved into the rom. Spinner entered the room with a large metal dog cage with Dabi following behind holding several vile. A padded bed sat on the bottom of the cage. The gecko threw the cage on the ground. "I had to put this metal contraption together. Get in you brat!"

Sora didn't move. She was too afraid. Shigaraki must have sensed this because he grinned. "Get in."

Sora flinched and rushed over to the cage. She entered the metal trap and took a seat. Dabi placed the vials in the cage closed the door. "Make yourself useful and stop wasting your tears. Place them in those."

Sor touched her cheek, feeling the tears that she forgot were falling from her face. She picked up a glass container and tilted her head. Her tears dripped into the container. She didn't know what to do. Her mind simply blanked as the loud noises and everything around her disappeared. She took off her backpack and set it beside her. For a moment, her tears stopped, and her mind remembered what was in her backpack. Bakugou's plan to fight may not have worked, but hopefully Fumi's plan to find her would.

" _Fumi is strong,"_ Sora thought, " _He and Dark Shadow will come get me. I just need to wait. I can do that. I can endure."_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** **Hello! I know it has been so long! I am so sorry. Life... there was so much with buying a house, moving, job, and so much more! Ahhh! Being an adult is hard! I am working on the next and final chapter. It will include an epilogue. What I did do while I was away was write my own original novel. It's called Blue. I'm posting it on Wattpad if you would like to support me there.**

 **user/BobbyCL**

 **Anyway I'm back to fan fiction. I think Life has finally calmed down. My goal is to finish Ashes before the New Year! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Chapter 30**

It was hard for Hawks to focus on the officer taking down the report of the fight. The hero had not realized that he had used eighty percent of his feathers. A nurse was wrapping up his side. At some point he had been grazed by Moonfish on his cheek. The stitches stung, but he never moved his head as he signed the papers.

"How is Tsukoyami?" The winged hero asked his assistant.

"The hospital is taking care of him, sir," the assistant said.

Hawks frowned. That wasn't a response. "Is he in surgery still?

"I believe he is out, sir."

"You believe, or you know?" Hawks tone was dark as he scribbled on the papers.

The assistant gulped. "I'll go ask." As he turned, the door slid open. A plump nurse entered, with Shoji entered.

"Here you are deary," the nurse said to Shoji. "You'll find Hawks in here."

"Thank you." Shoji bowed as the nurse turned away.

Hawks turned around. "Shoji? How's Fumikage?"

"He's awake," Shoji said, "and he wants to see you."

Hawks was to the door before his pen and paper hit the floor. This was the news he wanted to hear. The number two hero glanced back to see Shoji racing to keep up, but Hawks had greater speed, even with a significant amount of his plumage fallen.

"Fumikage!"

Hawks pushed open the heavy door. Fumikage's head turned towards the hero. "Hawks?"

The winged hero was speechless. His pupil was wrapped like he was a damached doll. There was an I.V. bag half emptied into his right arm. Fumikage was so strong to have made it through this fight. Hawks slowly walked over to young hero and wrapped his arms behind his head, pressing into the hospital bed.

"I thought I had lost you," Hawks whispered.

""Hawks…" Fumikage was speechless.

Dark Shadow emerged from Fumikage's chest. It wrapped itself around Hawks and it's master. "I told you I could keep him safe."

Hawks nodded and released the boy, allowing him to lay back down in his bed. He stepped back and for a moment, both were simply happy to be with the other.

Frantic footsteps came racing down the hall. Fumikage and Hawks turned to see a frantic Fuyumi in the door way. She Ran to Hawks, school bag in hand and swung it at him.

Hawks stepped aside. "Fuyumi! What the hell?"

"Where was our first date?" She said, swinging the bag and hitting the hero on his injured side.

Hawks howled with pain. "Fuyumi! Stop!"

Tears filled Fuyumi's eyes. She gripped her bag with both hands and swung harder. "Tell me where our first date was!"

"Ow! Okay! The school roof. School roof! It was a Tuesday evening picnic!"

Fuyumi dropped to her knees, clinging to the winged hero. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Hawks!"

Hawks dropped to a knee, attempting to pull Fuyumi's face towards his. "What's wrong? I don't understand."

"He looked just like you! He just walked in and I swore it was you!' Fuyumi Cung to Hawks as she wept "now who ever they are has Sora."

"Sora!" Fumikage sat up only to immediately regret that choice. His body pailed and he stiffened with pain. He groaned in pain, sending Shoji, who had been respectfully waiting outside the room, running in.

Dark Shadow pushed Fumikage down on the bed. "You are too hurt to do that."

"What's going on? Why did Fumikage sit up?" Shoji asked.

Hawks grabbed Fuyumi by the shoulders. "Who has Sora?"

"I thought it was you! He looked a spoke just like you. Sora went with him. He said you two had a fight." Fuyumi was hyperventilating. She managed to choak out the words as she spoke. "Then Bakugou came to get her, but she was with you. And Bakugou said you were in a fight! His GPS went off!".

It was then that Bakugou appeared in the doorway. "You have some nerve crying to them about losing Pipsqueak."

"Sora's lost." Shoji's eyes grew wide. "Do we have any idea where she could be?"

Bakugou held up his phone. "I went to Aizawa as soon as I saw her for moving. He's tracking her location." He turned towards Fumikage. "I only came here to let you know I'm going with the team Aizawa calls. I will show that shape shifting bastard who they messed with." He punched his hand into his other fist.

Hawks stood up. "I'm coming too."

"Pft. Have you looked at yourself? You're in no shape."

Hawks ground his teeth. Listen her you little-"

"Bakugou is right." Aizawa walked in from around the corner. "You can't fight with one hundred percent. Plus you were just in a fight with Moonfish, a battle designed to keep you and Fumikage out of the picture."

"I can't just leave Red," Hawks argued.

"You know that time is the most important element when it comes to kidnappings. We need to leave as soon as possible." Aizawa's firm tone stopped the winged hero from moving forward. Hawks hung his head. Aizawa sighed. "Your going to have to trust us. Besides, Fumikage will need you here as well. He wants to go save Sora as much as you." Everyone turned and looked at Fumikage, trying to fight against his own quirk to stand up.

Seeing the desperation in his boyfriends eyes, Shoji turned to Aizawa. "I'm coming, then. Sora needs as many people that care about her as possible."

Aizawa smiled. "We could use the help. I've sent out the need to go as soon as possible. We don't want the villains to catch on to that Sora has a signal to us."

"Right." Shoji turned back to Fumikage."We will get her back."

Fumikage opened his mouth the speak, but stopped when he saw Sparks from Bakugou's hands. "Stop waisting time! We need to go."

With a nodd, Shoji, Aizawa, and Bakugou left

"The bratt's not crying," Dabi muttered. "Someone needs to do something about that." His eyes shifted to Toga.

Toga rolled her head back and groaned. "I'm not a babysitter! I'm tired of watching this kid."

"She's clearly more fearful of you," Mr. Compress commented.

"I didn't want the kid. Oooh! I'm tired of doing all the work for Shigaraki when he doesn't tell us what he wants us to do."

"He and Giran are working to build our league."

Sora remained huddled in the cage. Her head hurt from crying so much. The villains had been watching her for hours. All she did was cry. She was hungry, tired, and wanted to go home. Surely the seven bottles of tears would be enough. For the last half hour, Sora sat and listened to the villains bicker back and forth. Her mind wandered in and out of the conversation. Her head flinch when she heard Dabi speak.

"I don't know. Just take away her bag or something."

The lizard man stood up and grumbled some sort of reply. Sora wasn't listening. Instead she scrunched herself to the farthest end of her cage. Her backpack was hugged tightly against her chest. She couldn't let them have her backpack. What if they found the tracker Fumi gave her? What would they do?

Splinter bent down and stuck his head in the front of the cage. "Hand over the bag."

Sora shook her head and turned her body.

Splinter hissed and raised a blade to the cage. "Did I stutter?"

Tears welled up in her swollen eyes. The lizard man opened the cage and reached towards Sora. She closed her eyes and cried. The tears stung and spilled onto her cheeks. She didn't care. She didn't want to see what happened next.

Instead of a hand, Sora felt a glass jar press up against her face. She peaked out of one to see the lizard man slithering out.

"Fill the jars," he demanded.

Sora whimpered but continued to cry. She had to trust that the device Bakugou gave her would work. Surely Fumi, Bakugou, or Hawks would come for her. She just had to wait. She needed to be good and just do what the Villain's wanted. It was getting hard though. This was scary, and Sora was losing any strength she could hold to.

Sora looked up and saw each of the villains holding a glass of brown liquid. Sora gulped. They were all drinking. Her knees wobbled and body felt warm. She felt her mind wander. Though it felt like a second, she was shocked when the man dressed in all black was in front of her.

"Yoohoo, child. Wake up! _**Get back to crying you little brat!"**_

Twice shook the cage and Sora jumped.

Kurogiri entered in the room/ "Twice! What are you doing?"

"She stopped crying. _**So I'm going to make her cry."**_ Twice looked at the cage again and Sora squeaked.

Kurogiri looked at the cage. Suddenly a black mass swallowed up the jars in the cage and placed them on the counter. "She is useless if she is dehydrated. Has anyone given her water?"

Silence answered the gasly man's question. He sighed and portaled a glass of water to the girl. "It is late. Let her rest. She has made enough bottles for today." He portaled the viles out of her cage.

"You can think of more ways to make her cry tomorrow," Toga cooed.

Sora sniffled. Her eyes hurt. She didn't want to cry any more. She wanted to sleep. She slowly drank the water given to her.

"Awe! She's so cute! _**She got lucky!**_ " Twice said staring at the child.

"Who would have thought it would be this much work to get a kid to cry," commented Splinter.

"You all act so childlike, I would have thought this would have been easy for you all," Mr. compress said with a smug look.

This set off many fellow league members. The room erupted with shouts and screams. Every member in the room began shouting at each other, emphasizing the others' weaknesses and failures. Sora couldn't stand the shouting. It was all so much.

"If you want me to cry, you don't have to be mean. We can just watch season twenty three of Quirks of Our Lives." Soar almost dropped the cup in her hands. She could not believe she had spoken. This could not be good.

All the villain's stared at the small child. Sora scooted as far away from them as she could, back pressed against the bars in her cage. Twice tapped his chin.

"That's the season where Jem dies. _**That bastard deserved itI"**_

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "He really shouldn't have killed that family in season twenty two."

"You can't be serious," Mr. Compress said. "I will not stay here while Twice entertains this small child. I'm leaving for bed."

"You're just going to leave us to deal with this brat?" Splinter yelled as Mr. Compress walked to the door.

"You're all very capable without me," the magician sarcastically muttered before leaving.

Kurogiri hummed to himself. "I think I shall leave you three hear to watch the girl. I need to go to Shigaraki."

"What! Why do we have to watch her?" Toga yelled.

"Because someone must." Before either of the three could argue, Kurogiri opened a black portal and walked through it.

Toga stopped her foot. "No fair! We never get to do anything fun."

"Maybe that is because your type of fun involves killing the thing that keeps us fed," Splinter mutterred.

Dabi groaned. "I just want to go to sleep." He slouched in one of the large coushie booths. "Dibs on this one."

"Awe! I wanted that one,"Toga whined.

"You can sleep with me. _**We can share our own Booth,**_ " Twice said

The villains gathered around the few booths, fighting and arguing over who would sleep where. Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around her backpack. " _Please come soon, Fumi,_ " She thought.

A block away from the villains hide out, Aizawa, Shoji, Bakugou, Gang orca and his sidekicks, and a squad from the police organized I am alley way. Aizawa showed the group the GPS signal. "A block away from us is the possible location of the seven year old girl. We don't know who is in their, but we need to be on guard. Best Jeanist is on standby if we need more support."

Gang Orca turned to Bakugou and Shoji. "Remember rookies, you two have one task; get the girl out of there. Don't worry about us pros. You two need to get her to a safe place."

"Right," Shoji said.

Bakugou scoffed but nodded in agreement."Are we going or not?"

Gang Orac placed a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. "Don't let your personal connection allow you to get over zealous. I know this girl is important to you, but if you act to radically, she could get hurt."

"Does everyone know where they are entering from?" Aizawa cut the conversation short. Everyone nodded.

The Police moved out the south end of the alley. Gang Orca signaled different sections of his large pod to several advantage points. Bakugou and Shoji followed Aizawa up to the side of the building and watched as Gang Orca and two pod members broke the glass and dove into the building!

There was a smoke granade. Yells and screams followed and then the high pitched shriek of Gang Orcas main attack. Aizawa turned to his two students. "Let's go!"

Sora hadn't slept at all. While the room was dark, she still couldn't settle knowing look these villains were sleeping around her. She was upset. She hadn't been fighting back like Bakugou said. She was just scared. She hugged her knees and leaned her back against her cage. Maybe Fumi would get her in the morning.

The sound of broken glass made Sora and the Villains Yelp. Dabi ignited his arms with flames causing enough light to see the smoke bombs begin to fill the room.

"It's an ambush!" Splinter yelled

"Twice!" Dabi called to.

"On it! _**Let's show these fools what we can do!"**_ Twice sat up and tapped Toga. A second blonde formed. Twice hopped up and tapped both Dabi and Splinter. With their forces doubled, the group split. A third Dabi appeared. Two more Splinters formed and stood in front of Sora's cage.

At that moment, Gang Orca emerged through the smoke. He opened his mouth at one of the he Dabi clones. The clone froze in place as one of the sidekicks punched him in the head. The clone melted.

"Get the girl!" Gang Orca commanded his gang.

Flames came from every direction. Members of the pod were burned. Sharp blades from one Splinter came slashing through the crowd.

Sora began to shake. There was so much blood and violence. She peered through her fingers at the fight. All she could do was watch. Then, Gang Orca began charging in her direction. His head darting in direction. His vision blurred from smoke and flames. Sora realized this was her time to be brave.

"Gang Orca!" Sora screamed.

The whale hero turned directly towards the sound and charged. The two guarding Splinters unleashed their swords, ready to strike. A Dabi hopped in front of the and ignited. The hot flames pushed the hero back, drying him out.

Gang Orca hualted. Sora was in direct fire. If he used his Sonic wave, she would surely get by. He needed to think. A second Dabi came up behind him. Gang Orca needed back up.

An explosion came from outside. Aizawa, Bakugou and Shoji stood in the hole. Sora kept up in her cage. "Bakugou!"

A second explosion came from the South side. Several well armored members of the police force came from the other side.

Aizawa hollared at the police. "Be on your guard! These are no ordinary kidnappers. This is the League. Request back up!" He tossed his ninja stars at a flaming Dabi clone. Twice stood by and touched Toga, sending the new clone at Aizawa.

The original Dabi turned to face the lizard villains. "We're out of options. Use the kid."

The splinters pulled out the girl and held her close, while the other sharpened his blades. "Don't move! Or We start slicing the girl."

"No fair! How come he gets to stab her?" Toga yelled, while throwing one of the orca pod out the explosion hole.

"You won't hurt her," Gang Orca challenged.

"Ow!" Sora cried.

The Splinter with his blades grazed Sora on the at, causing a deep cut. "Think again," Splinter said.

All the heroes recoiled. They couldn't risk who they were saving. It was clear Splinter menat business.

Bakugou's eyes darted around the room. He gritted his teeth. If he could just get closer to Sora. And then he saw it. A small opening to the side. He elbowed Shoji who looked up. He watched Bakugou's eyes lead to the spot by her cage. It took less than a moment for Shoji to realize what Bakugou was thinking. Shoji nodded and began to move away. The two had a plan.

Bakugou stepped forward, Sparks glowing in his hand. "Drop the kid or I'll blow you freaks up."

"That's rich," Dabi said.

"Bakugou! Think about the mission," Gang Orca called.

"I know what I have to do. And I'm not giving a shot about anyone else except Sora." Bakugou's eyes darted to the side and he growled. He took a step forward.

"Don't get cocky!" Splinter said as he pressed the knife against Sora.

"Owy!" The small bird cried.

"Alright you bastard! That's it!" Bakugou set his left gauntlet towards the Splinter clones and Sora. He steadied his arm and shot.

Aizawa tried to yell at Bakugou to stop, but the words fell on deaf ears. The explosion hit directly. Sora immediately turned to ash as the two clones melted to sludge. Everyone around was stunned.

"We should have pushed harder. _**That was so villainous!"**_ Twice yelled, tugging at his mask.

Gang Orca's mouth dropped. "Bakugou…"

Suddenly, a tentacle mouth formed by the ash. "Sora! Grab on!" The mouth turned to a hand the pile of ash glowed. Sora popped back to normal and reached for Shoji's hand. Shoji grabbed her, placed her on his back, and encased her in his arms.

Bakugou placed another explosion into the stunned group of villains. "Let's go, Octopus!"

Aizawa smirked. "I should have guessed."

Gang Orca was stunned. "I underestimated you, Bakugou. Orca gang! Provide an exit!"

The gang members swarmed around the villains. Bakugou blasted a third hole in the building. He and Shoji jumped down to the street and ran. Neither looked back as the proheros took on the rest of the villainous team.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! Thank you to all of you who have waited for this final chapter. This year has been quite a year! I'm just so happy have finally finished this! I had to wait till I could really sit down and get it close to how I wanted it to end. I feel like i needed to finish. My flash back is not perfect, but It is close to what I wanted. Thank you all fr your support, your praise, and the kind words you have all had to say. I hope you all get some Satisfaction for this ending.

Love you all!

 **Chapter 31**

"I haven't felt this helpless in years," Hawks said into his hands. He had remained in Fumikage's room. He sat hunched over into his hands on Fumikage's bed.

Fumikage was staring at the ceiling only half listening to Hawks. He had had a rise in blood pressure and several attempts to get up. Dark Shadow could only do so much in the bright room. The nurses came and were forced to "buckle" Fumikage into his bed. He was frustrated and terrified.

Fuyumi, who remained in the room as well, had gone in and out fetching water or snacks. "This is what it feels like to be not a hero," she whispered. "I'm glad you two have quirks that you can fight with." Fuyumi stared at her hands as a white frost coated her skin. "I'm just able to keep food fresh and ice cream from melting."

Fumikage sighed. He had never been so frustrated and concerned. Sora was captured, to no fault of anyone's. This villain had outsmarted them. Now he was left with an impromptu back up plan, and no way to assist in the rescue.

On top of that, the only other person he truly loved besides Sora was now risking his life. Shoji and Sora could both be gone, and all he could do was sit and wait. Even his newly established friendship with Bakugou was on the line. There was so much to worry about.

"All Might always said you can't save everyone," Hawks muttered. "Perhaps this is why he never had a family." He placed a hand on Fumikage's leg. "At least I know you're safe."

"Yes. Being battered and useless is so much better." Fumikage rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm frustrated too! I don't like just sitting here and waiting. I want to be out there getting Sora as much as you. It just doesn't always turn out that way." Hawks sighed. "Look, kid. The worst lesson you learn as a hero is that you can't save everyone. All you can do is hope someone else can make up for what you can't."

Fumikage pressed his head back against the pillow. "I never thought of it like that."

Silence filled the air. Neither needed to speak any more. What use was it to share their worries if they were the same? Fuyumi attempted to fill the air, but neither would respond. All they could do was wait.

Bakugou pushed open the door to the agency. He hadn't even realized where he was leading Shoji and Sora. He wanted to get Sora out of that place as soon as possible. So both he and Best Jeanist were surprised to be seeing each other eye to eye.

"Bakugou? I thought they would radio for back-" Best Jeanist stopped when he saw Shoji unfold his arms and lift Sora to the ground.

Without hesitation, Bakugou turned, knelt and hugged the girl close to his chest. "Good job fighting back, Pipsqueak."

Sora wrapped her shaking arms around the blond's neck. She pressed her forehead into his chest. "They were so scary! I tried to fight back. I really did!"

Bakugou squeezed the girl tighter. "And you did fight back."

"Not as much as I should have," Sora chirped. Her swollen eyes stinging with new tears. "I heard your voice. I tried to fight but I wasn't strong enough. They put me in a cage and made me cry!"

Another hand pressed down gently on Sora's head. Shoji's large fingers gently stroked her feathers. "You did fight. In fact, you were very strong. I promise you Fumikage is proud that you fought back." Shoji removed his hand as Sora turned to look at him.

"I don't feel strong," Sora mumbled.

"You're a kid," Bakugou barked. "You can't be adult strong. But you were strong by doing what you needed to do. You hit the tracking button, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you stayed alive until we got you. Not a lot of kids can be that damn strong." Bakugou grabbed Sora's head to look her in the eyes."Good job, Pipsqueak."

Best Jeanist placed a hand on Bakugou's back. "And I see a sidekick who is moving into an incredible hero."

Bakugou blushed before brushing the hand away. "Yeah, well, thanks."

Best Jeanist knoded. "We need to get this child checked out."

Shoji cocked his head. "Could we take her to the hospital where Hawks and Fumikage are?"

Best Jeanist folded his arms and nodded. "It wasn't a part of the original plan, but so far things are going better than expected. Give me a few minutes to find a route. Which hospital are they at?"

"Fukuoka General," Shoji replied. "Please, I know that area well. I can help you plan a route."

Best Jeanist agreed and waved Shoji over.

Sora grabbed Bakugou's leg. "Bakugou, why are Fumi and Hawks at the hospital?"

Bakugou sighed and pulled the girl over to a set of chairs. "They are fine, but you should know what happened."

Hours had passed since the initial rescue party for Sora left the Hospital. Fuyumi had to leave for the next day of school. Enough time had passed that Recovery Girl thought Fumikage would be well enough for another treatment. With permission from Hawks, the hospital staff had knocked him unconscious so that Recovery Girl could work and not distress the lad.

"He's stressed enough already," Recovery Girl told Hawks as he watched her work. "Last time I tried to work on him, he was quite terrified. I wouldn't want to trigger any more stress than what is currently happening."

"How long will he be out?" Hawks asked. Though he trusted Recovery Girl he couldn't help but idle behind her.

The healing hero shook her head at the young hero's hovering concern. "It won't be much longer. I didn't give him anything strong. Just something to keep him still."

Hawks couldn't help but hover over the elderly woman. He kept some distance from her, but his head was always over her shoulder. It didn't take long for Recovery Girl to become annoyed.

"Why don't you get something to eat?" Recovery Girl suggested. "I can work faster if I don't worry about stepping on you."

Hawks rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You're right. I'll get out of your hair."

He sulked out of the room and into the hallway. Once the door closed he turned and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm sorry, Fumikage." He banged his fist against the wall, stood up and walked towards the vending machine.

As he walked down the hall, the bustling hospital recoiled at the sight of the winged hero. Nurses quickly ducked behind counters and clipboards. Fellow patients gawked at the hero. They whispered "its Hawks," as he walked by.

Hawks only half waved to them as he walked by. He made it to the vending machine and just stared at the colorful bags of food and beverage. He sighed and rested his head against the plastic covering.

"Hawks!"

He looked up to see Sora sprinting towards him. Bakugou, Shoji and Best Jeanist were close behind.

"Red!"

Hawks moved so fast that all fixtures on the walls fell off. He wrapped Sora into his arms and held her tight. "Red! I was so worried!" A small trickle of tears dripped off of the winged heros face and onto the young bird's beak. "I'm sorry I couldn't help get you."

Sora lifted her head, She noticed the once large, extravagant red wings of her now caretaker had been depleted to a few feathers. She noted the bandages on his face, and slowly reached a hand to his cheek. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Red. I'm all patched up. What about you? Are you hurt? Hawks released her only to examine her head. He stopped when he saw her puffy, irritated eyes. "Where are you hurt?"

Sora shook her head. "I'm not hurt. They just made me cry a lot. I'm sorry I can't cry to make you feel better."

"Oh Red, you don't ever need to feel responsible for me."

"Where's Fumi?" Sora asked. "Bakugou said he was hurt too. If you're out where is he?"

Hawks ran a hand over Sora's head. "He's a lot better. He's being taken care of now."

"Is he having more surgery?" Shoji couldn't help but interrupt. He also filed to mask the concerned tone in his voice.

Sora's eyes grew wide. "Fumi had surgery?"

Hawks sighed. "Fumikage is fine. He was hurt, but they have been taking good care of him."

"Yes, I've been taking every precaution to make sure Fumikage is well." Recovery girl emerged besides Hawks. "I came out here to find you, Hawks, but it appears you found what you have been waiting for."

Hawks jumped into a standing position. "Recovery Girl, is Fumikage alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine. I'm afraid he is still out of it. You're free to go see him." The elderly woman leaned in to look at Sora. Sora didn;t move away, but she did grab onto Hawks. Recovery Girl smiled and stepped back. "I will stop by and bring some eye drops for this little one. I'm sure Hawks could assist you in placing them in."

"Thank you," Hawks said before leading the group down the hall to Fumikage's room.

It was weird for five individuals to watch someone sleep. Hawks was relieved to see how much better Fumikage looked. Recovery Girl even removed any restraints. Sora was not pleased with this. The fact her brother was unconscious was not a sight she enjoyed. She raced to Fumikage's bed. Shoji slowly walked up and stood behind her.

Bakugou tapped his foot and groaned. Best Jeanist tapped him on the shoulder. "Perhaps those of us outside of the family should leave. We have paperwork to complete and I still want to be on guard."

Sora turned her head up to Shoji. "Will Fumi be Okay?"

Shoji smiled and placed a head on her head. "He will be fine. He has already improved so much since I last saw him." A tentacle mouth moved down and kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead. He turned and left with Best Jeanist.

Bakugou stood in the doorway a moment longer. "He'll be fine, Pipsqueak," he muttered before walking away.

Hawks walked over to Sora. "Do you want to sit with him? I think he'd be happy to know you were close." Sora nodded. He lifted her up and curled up beside her brother.

Hawks smiled and sat down in the seat at the foot of the bed.

There was an odd warmth to Fumikage's side. His head was foggy, and when he first tried to open his eyes the bright lights caused him to shut his eyes tighter. It wasn't until Dark Shadow screeched with Joy, that he fully opened his eyes. Dark Shadow was wrapped around Sora two or three times.

Fumikage sat up. "Sora!"

"Fumi!"

Dark Shadow dropped Sora so Fumikage could embrace his sister. He held her tight and began to cry with relief. Finally he knew Sora was safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could. The two didn't do anything but embrace for several moments.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. I should of.."

"No Fumi," Sora said, staring directly at him. They were very mean people. They were so scary and tricky. They hurt you! The girl looked just like Hawks. But she was weird cuz She didnt call me Red so I hit the button. Bakugo and Shoji got me."

Those sentiments only made Fumikage hold his sister tighter. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"It's a good thing you have people to depend on," Hawks said from his seat.

Fumikage turned his head to Hawks. "Hawks. I… I owe you an apology. I was so rude when I was hurt."

Hawk leaned in and patted Fumikage on the shoulder. "Relax, kid. If you can't lash out at family, then who can you lash out at?"

Fumikage smiled. "I'm really glad to have you as family Hawks."

"Me too," Sora said. She nuzzled up against her brother's arm. "Does that mean Shoji is in the family? He did kiss you before he left."

"What?!" Fumikage blushed.

Hawks laughed. "Red, Fumi just woke up. Give him a minute."

As the day passed on, the rest of the rescue team returned. They were, unfortunately, empty handed. No villain was captured once they were teleported with a black tar. There was a wide search for the crew but none were caught.

As a precaucion, UA once again opened its doors to Sora. She stayed with her brother while the search for the villains continued. They were not caught, but more precautions occurred. Hawks found a new house outside of the city Sora started going to school with Eri at another school. Fumikage and Shoji balanced dating while obtaining their degree.

Life was finally good for the Tsyukoyamis.

-10 Years Later -

Fumikage frowned as he hopped off the train. Dark Shadow chuckled inside him. " _You are 27 years old, Fumikage. You can't sleep in your own home alone?"_

"Oh hush," Fumikage whispered. "You know it's more than that."

Indeed it was more than just being alone. Mezo had been called upon by his agency to fly out to a nearby island to help with search and rescue after a terrible earthquake. With his excellent espionage skills and incredible strength helped more people in these sorts of disasters. It didn't help but make Fumikage worried for his husband's safety. Villians were predictable; mother nature, not so much.

"Mezo will be fine," Dark Shadow tried to ease his master's mind. "You are also using this as an excuse to check in on Sora."

"I don't need a reason to check on my sister. This just.."

"Kills two birds with one stone?" Dark Shadow said with a smirk.

Fumikage rolled his eyes. "You think you are so clever."

He finally made it to the home of the winged hero. He pulled out his key and unlocked the gate. He then proceeded to the front door and, with a different key, unlocked that door and walked in.

Upon entering he saw a large screen with a show blasting from the wall staged before a very large L shaped couch. A skinny, red bird with very long golden feathers was sitting on the couch with several clear vials of liquid.

"Hello?" Fumikage said as he closed the door.

"Fumi!" Sora turned from the couch, tears in her eyes.

Fumikage walked over the couch and sat down beside his sister. "What's wrong?"

"JJ just overdosed. His girlfriend is the only one with him and she is so stressed she is having a miscarriage just as the ambulance showed up." Sora sniffled as she explained.

Fumikage leaned back. "JJ? How many seasons are there for Quirks of Our lives?"

Sora lifted a vial to her eye. "This is the fourth season of QO2L Next Generation. JJ is Jeb Junior."

"I guess this show is just immortal." He pointed to the vials. "What are all of those for?"

"I'm just re stocking," Sora explained.

"I guess since the medical support class opened in the hero program, you must be busy."

"Oh yeah! Recovery Girl has Eei and I working to the max. I just always like to have some on stock." She smirked as she sealed the vial. "Mezo came by yesterday for a few. I also gave him some for Bakugou since they are both heading down to the epicenter on Yokai island. He told me you would probably be coming by."

"So no Bakugou?"

Sora shook her head. "He was already flying in a helicopter when Shoji came. It does suck, cuz we were going to that ramen place downtown. You know know that super spicy one? We're were going to get on it's wall of Fame by eating the spiciest now in under ten minutes." She sighed and looked down her lap.

"Don't worry, he will come back," Tokoyami said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

She smiled and reciprocated the touch. "I want to believe you, but then I remember your too worried about Shoji to sleep at home so you came here until he returns."

Fumikage rolled his eyes and removed his hand.. "What else did my husband say?"

Sora laughed. "He more acted a little weird. He saw Fuyumi walking around with her big ol' belly. You realize he wants a baby, don't you?"

"Of course. Why do you think we've been doing all the adoption events and such. If we could make one on our own we would." Fumikage folded his arms as they spoke.

"Wow! You really want one too! You are going to be a really good brother once Fuyumi has this baby."

"Well, I seem to have the most experience with infants after Fuyumi in our family."

"Hey! I'm working on developing my tears to turn into an excellent medicine for all. I don't have time to think about playing with babies." Sora snorted a bit as she spoke.

Fumikage laughed. "Well I raised you for quite a bit, and you're still alive. I know I can solidly raise a child to see at least six years of age on my own."

Both siblings laughed.

At that moment, Fuyumi and Hawks entered the front door. Hawks guided his pregnant wife to the couch. "Guess who was just ordered best rest until the twins are here?"

"Twins!" Both Sora and Fumikage shouted.

Fuyumi nodded and rubbed her belly. "We were shocked too. I thought I was just big for five months cuz the baby had wings. Turns out, behind those wings is another baby."

Hawks nervously laughed. "Yep, it's so exciting. Just gotta double everything we have now." He cracked open an iced coffee and took a large sip.

"Hawks, it will be fine. Remember, I'm used to taking care of tons of kids, including my siblings." Fuyumi patted the seat on the couch beside her.

Hawks sighed and came over to sit on the couch. He took a big swig from the coffee. "So… gangs all her, Red?"

"Looks like it Papa bird." Sora smiled as Hawks lost a little more color. Fuyumi's pregnancy had not been planned. Though happy to be together, Hawks still worried about bringing any more children into their lovely home.

"Fumikage, how's it going? I realize you must be upset since your husband is gone and you don't like sleeping alone. Alright well I'm glad everyone is here for another take from QO2Lives." Hawks smiled. "Just like old times, huh?"

Fumikage smiled. "Just like old times."

"So you're having separation anxiety from your husband, and decided to join us."

Though smiling, Fumikage rolled his eyes. This had become old times. Infact he just pulled this same stunt a month ago. He decided to not respond to Hawks but instead sink further into the couch.

The family relaxed as the next episode began to play. Though it was sad, and both Fuyumi and Sora became quite emotional, the entire family had a great time just sitting and being a family.


End file.
